To Be A Hero Interlude Issue PT1-The Missing Piece
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: Before Katsuki and his classmates left to find Reina, before the Phantom Witch's people found him… How did they overcome their finals, without their friend, their classmate, their rival… HIS first and only love? (Takes place after the events of Issue 3)
1. Prologue: A Deeper Wound

_**DISCLAIMER: **_

_The following is a fan based story. The anime & manga My Hero Academia and its characters with the exceptions of OCs is all owned by Funimation Entertainment, Cruncyroll, VRV, Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine, JNN (MBS), Bones, Kenji Nagasaki, Yosuke Kuroda, & Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the official release. _

_**NOTE: **_

_The story takes place during the My Hero Academia storyline, so some scenes, may or may not be altered. If you're not a fan of this kind of thing, then I'd advise you not to read ahead._

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **_

_Kenta and Sabato my friends IRL; Couldn't have done this without ya ^_^! Kenta's OC Floyd or anyone with the name Aihara belongs to him and Gio Terebi is owned by Sabato. _

* * *

It was just another day at the infamous hero school UA high. Half the day had been done over as it was now the students lunch break as they were happily chatting with one another enjoying each others company. Katsuki as usual sat the furthest away from the crowd of people, even his own classmates. He tolerated some of them sure, though he needed a break around them, every now and again.

He sat by the window, helping himself to a bun the school cafeteria had provided; He looked outside, holding his phone lazily in his hand as he would occasionally look at the social media. Some of them were nonsense, some were updates on Heroes, though it's not like he would admit it to anyone.

Well maybe just one.

He was caught up in his own world, he didn't seem to notice that someone had been sneaking up behind him, being very quiet, like a lion ready to overtake their prey.

Whoever the person had been opened and flexed their fingers, as they were ready to tickle him. But-

"Do it, and I'll make you regret it later Lollipop Head." Katsuki said not even bothering to turn around.

Reina froze, before she allowed her hands to hit her sides as she pouted. "How did you know it was me?" Reina asked him, as she sat at the window sill next to him.

"Your reflection dummy." He told her tapping the glass, "Other then that hair of yours, you stuck out like a sore thumb."

"I can't help it if it's my natural color." She said with a huff as she crossed her arms, "And I'm not a dummy."

Katsuki looked to her before he gave a smug look, "Ah, you're right." He leaned in close to her, causing her to get flustered, "You're just my dummy, dummy."

She hit him lightly on the chest, as he couldn't help but laugh at the way she reacted. He blocked her playful assault, before he wrapped his arms around her waist making her freeze up again when he pulled her onto his lap. He buried his face into the crook of her neck causing her to blush again.

"He-Hey!" She said as she looked embarrassed, as she tried to get out of his grip, "People are gonna stare!"

"Who cares about a couple of damn Extras?" He told her pulling her closer, "Let them look for all I care. They'll know you belong to me."

She huffed, though she put her arms around him, "You really are impossible."

He chuckled but smiled a genuine smile as he soon looked into her odd colored ones. He closed the gap between them, as they exchanged in a kiss, that seemed to have lasted for an eternity for them.

"My beautiful Butterfly…" He whispered as he pulled away, "... I love you so much."

"... And I love you, Mr. Number One…" She said putting her forehead against his own.

"_How sentimental…" _

_The moment he blinked the world around them changed; the students were gone, as it was only him and Reina. The colors were gone, as the only color that remained had been the color of their eyes and hair. They broke from their embrace as the color of the sky seemed to be in that of a red twilight._

"_Wha-!?" Reina exclaimed, fearfully, "-What's happening!?" _

_They could hear something metal dragging on the floor. A shadow soon cast over them as they both saw a familiar looking girl, standing before them. With her dark brown hair, and the tips of it dyed purple; metal arms a total of four seemed to have connected to her back, as faded scars in the form of tallies were seen along her arms. She held in her hands a set of bayonets, as she looked deranged and almost demonic. _

"_... You!" Katsuki growled as he kept Reina behind him. _

_Futsuno chuckled, "I thought of a little game just for you and Little Alice. Let's have some fun shall we?" _

"_Like hell we'd want that you damn rat!" Katsuki said keeping his grip on Reina, "I know what your sick game is! If you want her, you'll have to get through me!" _

_Futsuno gave out a laugh, "Oh Baku-chan, Baku-chan, Baku-chan…" She said as she clicked her tongue and shook her head, "... I thought you would've realized by now… __**You've already lost her.**_"

_He looked to her a bit taken back, not realizing a set of flames had been seen outside. _

"_**ALICE…**_"

_The window broke as a set of chains came into the room. They wrapped around Reina's body, making her gag, before it pulled her out, causing her to scream. _

"_**KATSUKI-KUN!**_"

"_**REINA!**_"

_Katsuki used his Quirk flying towards Reina, and successfully grabbing her hand. "Don't worry!" He told her as the chains tried to drag her outside, "I've got you!" _

"_Don't let go!" She said as tears threatened to fall. _

_The strength of the chains seemed to have increased though Katsuki kept a firm hold on her. "Just hang on to me, okay!?" He said to her, his eyes filled with determination, "Don't you dare give up! I'll save you! I promise!" _

_A set of hands seemed to have grabbed a hold of Reina's hands; the skin looked pale as snow. _

_Katsuki froze at the sight of a set of golden eyes as well as black hair. They started to pry her hands, away from his own. _

"_... __**Don't make promises you can't keep**_…" _She said in a cold tone. _

_His hand had been forced to let go of hers and she was finally pulled out the window and into the flames. "__**KATSUKI-KUN!**_" _She screamed as the fire engulfed her. _

"_**REINA! NOO!**_"

_Before he could go after her, he felt a burning pain go through his chest making him freeze. He looked down he saw a now bloodied blade coming out of his body. He gagged, as he coughed out blood. Futsuno leaned over his shoulder, her voice seemed to have make him shiver. _

"_Poor little Baku-chan~" She said in a singing fashion, "Pray tell, dear Knight… How does it feel… __**To know that you have failed?**_"

_Another bayonet went through his body making him scream. His vision had been clouded before he found himself cut into pieces._

* * *

He let out a scream as he found himself sitting upright suddenly, as he found himself sweating. His own body shook as he felt a migraine and his chest hurt. He found himself back in his own room, as his vision was blurry as he felt his eyes start to water. He felt himself short on breath as he gripped his shirt, where a set of bandages were seen around his chest. A faint color of red had been seen. He put his arms around himself as to calm himself though, he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.

The door to his room soon opened as he was still trying to make an effort to calm himself.

"Katsuki?"

He could faintly hear his mother call him followed by his father.

"Is everything okay?"

Katsuki couldn't find himself speaking as his body shook and quivered. Mitsuki turned to her husband when she noticed the red from his bandages, "Honey..."

"Don't worry I know." Masaru said softly before he went to where the phone had been.

Mitsuki soon stepped into her son's room, slowly and ever so gently as to not frighten him. "Katsuki?" Mitsuki said gently, "Sweetie, it's me."

"Old… Hag…?" Katsuki said softly, as he only flinched by her voice.

Normally, she would've hit him at that remark, though because of how he was she let it slide. She hugged him, bringing him close to her.

"It's okay…" She told him, running her hand through his hair, "... You'll be alright… Just breath…"

Katsuki felt his body go numb, he couldn't seem to get rid of the pain he felt in his chest grew more intense. He leaned to his mother embrace, not even bother to return it, though she didn't seem to mind it in the least; it was better then just him pushing away. As he let the tears silently fall, he just seemed to know…

… He wasn't going to get any sleep, like he did so many other previous nights.

(_**Opening Theme: Demon Slayer Opening-Red Lotus Performed By LiSA**_)


	2. Chapter 1: The Winds of Change

(_**Opening Theme: Demon Slayer Opening-Red Lotus Performed By LiSA**_)

-_**Sometime after the Internships**_-

_**Colliding fists, they're gonna make you**_

_**You grit your teeth, or they're gonna break you**_

_**The time is upon you, to show them what you can do**_

_**You're breaking the mold to show you're not them**_

A young boy with green hair ended up waking up to the sound of his phone instead of his alarm. He picked up his phone that sat next to his clock as he let out a groan, noting the time, and who it was that was calling him. Noticing who had been on the ID, he picked it up with a yawn.

"Floyd-san?" He said, "Good morning."

Floyd said on the other side of the phone, "_Yo Izuku. How are you feeling?_"

Izuku yawned again, as he turned off the alarm, rubbing his eyes, "I'm alright. Are you outside the apartments already?"

Floyd replied, as he laughed a little, "_Yeah you can say that now let's get going! We're gonna be late!"_

"Just give me a few minutes to get ready." He said as he got out of bed to get his uniform, "Oh by the way, you haven't eaten yet right? You wanna grab something to eat before we head to school?"

He could hear Floyd smack his lips a little at this, "_Sure, I could use a bite._"

"Okay then, hold on." Izuku said, as before he hung up.

He changed from his PJs to his summer uniform; checking the mirror to see if he had tied his tie on just right. For a moment, he looked over to what looked to be a photo sitting just by his mirror. The photo had contained what looked to be that of an aquarium. It had been from his first year in middle school as he gave a nervous smile. Next to him had been a familiar girl with aqua green and purple hair, with an odd eye color of red and purple, giving her brightest smile into the camera.

His gaze softened at the girl in the photo before he looked to his phone. Going through his library, he hit a certain number; he placed it against his ear as the line began to ring as he made his way out of his room to get his bag as he waited.

Just as he got his bag he heard a click on the other end and came a familiar voice.

"_Hey there caller! You've reached Reina Nouki's voicemail, AKA my voicemail, the one you dialed up—_" She gave a little laugh, "-_Sorry, at the moment I can't come to the phone. I'm either A grounded, B hanging out with my best friends, or C in the hospital, again. Wait, scratch that last part, pretend you didn't hear that. Anyway, if you leave a message, I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as I can, until then-_"

A beep soon went off as Izuku took a deep breath.

"Hi Reina-chan." He started to say, "It's me again. Sorry if I'm bothering you. It's been… A while since classes started back up, and uh, well everyone keeps asking about you. The other Pros and All Might too. Some of the others from Class 1B's been worried about you if you can believe it, even Hitoshi-kun from General Studies asked about you. To be honest, we all are asking about where you went. Floyd-san is worried as well and Kaa-chan especially, though you know he doesn't like to admit it. Even after he's recovered he's still-"

He let out a sigh, "... Look, I know you've been through a lot, especially with what happened in Hosu, Stain and… What Futsuno did… I don't know if you're even listening to this or the other messages I left, but just know that, you don't have to say where you are if you don't want to… If you just want to talk, when you've found the right words to say well… I'll be here for you whenever you're ready."

He threw his bag over his shoulder as he went to the door, "Anyway, I'll go before this gets long. I'll talk to you later, Reina-chan."

With that he hung up, putting his phone in his pocket and he got on his red sneakers. His mother soon approached with a bento box. "Here Izuku." Inko said, "I know you usually eat in the cafeteria, but I just thought-"

Izuku gave a smile as he took the bento box from her, "Thanks mom." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Love you, see you later!"

"Love you too!" Inko said with a wave, "Take care."

With one last wave he ventured out the door and down the stairs where Floyd had been waiting. Floyd was looking at his phone, before he noticed Izuku approach him.

Floyd greeted with a wave, "There you are!"

"Hi Floyd-san!" Izuku said before he noticed the way he looked, "Did you actually get some sleep last night? You're looking real better!"

Floyd replied with a smile, "Feel better too!" As he stretched his hands.

"I can see that." Izuku said with a smile, "Oh, I heard there's a new MgRonalds place just near the station. You want to grab some food there?"

"Nah, not really my cup of tea." Floyd said before he thought of a place, "Oh there is a Kurger Bing in town, and I just happen to have a coupon for it!"

"Then I guess it's settled!" He said with a smile.

They turned to corner down the block, soon noticed what looked to be a missing poster sign; Reina's face had been seen on the paper. Though they saw across her face looked to be graffiti across that paper. The paint looked recent as it had spelled out, "_MONSTER_". The paint looked fresh as it dripped onto the telephone pole.

Izuku's expression softened at this, while Floyd had a sneer.

"Looks like they started marking the ones here too…" He said.

Floyd said as he ripped the paper off of the pole, before tearing it into pieces, "Already bastardizing her name that's for sure and it ain't right!"

"I really hope she's okay, wherever she is…" Izuku said solemnly.

Floyd sighed as he comforted his friend, "Don't worry, I'm sure wherever she is, we'll be able to get to her!"

Izuku didn't reply with words, he only nodded. After tossing the torn up pieces of paper in the trash, they headed towards the nearest Kurger Bing; as they arrived to the cities they found more missing posters of their friend all around the walls and getting handed out by the police officers.

It was like this for a while, even though it was such a short amount of time.

Everyone saw what was happening in Hosu, and people started to label a person, that was innocent from the start. They already caught Stain, who seemed to align with the League of Villains, though they knew someone who was never involved with the League from the start.

They knew better.

Himself, Floyd and his other classmates did.

Though he wished he could say for those that believed whatever the news and media said. Despite it only being a short while, everyone started to label Reina as a Villain, and that she should be thrown into Tartarus Prison when she was found.

Every missing poster they would find had been labeled. Monster, Villain, Demon, Witch, Freak, all sorts of things really. He could only imagine how much it had affected her if she ever laid her eyes on the posters of her.

It was even worse when it came to school.

Though it carried on, as if nothing had changed, it couldn't be farther from the truth. The students, most that once cheered for Reina in the Sports Festival, now talk about her. It was anything but good as one after another they seemed to make up stories about what it is she did. It was bad enough the media was twisting up what happened, but everyone just seemed to make the story about her worse and worse.

Izuku and Floyd arrived in to class before the first bell rang. Izuku and Floyd entered the room with the breakfast they had gotten, and they saw their entire class had been in the room. They saw Katsuki's head buried in his arms at his desk while Ochaco had been at Reina's empty on, as she looked to be cleaning off something, along with Chouko. Fubuki sat by Katsuki's desk rubbing his back, and Eijirou, Mina, Denki and Sero were seen there as well as they looked to be talking to him.

The girls soon took notice of them.

"Oh, hey Deku, good morning." Ochaco said with a smile, as she kept a firm grip on the rag.

"Hi Midoriya-san, Aihara-san." Chouko greeted.

"Good morning!" Floyd said with his mouth full of the breakfast sandwich.

"What are you guys doing at Reina-chan's desk?" Izuku asked.

"Some of the others got into the room before we arrived." Chouko replied, "They marked up her desk again."

"Trust us, you don't want to know what they wrote this time." Ochaco added, dipping the rag in a pail of water, "It is pretty hard to wipe off though."

"It's the tenth time already." A student named Mezo Shoiji said, "Those guys really are persistent."

"It's disgraceful to what they're doing!" Tenya said, "I know Reina-kun's not here, but that doesn't give them a right to do this regardless!"

Their classmate named Momo Yayorozu shushed him as she noticed Katsuki flinch a little, "Iida-san, please."

Tenya seemed to have noticed this too, "Sorry, my apologizes."

A student named Gio soon approached another student by the name of Shoto Todoroki, "Hey, I know you and your dad have a rocky relationship, but does he at least tell you about his findings?"

"If you're referring to him finding the whereabouts of Reina, I'm sorry to say him nor his sidekicks haven't found anything, or to where she could've gone." Shoto said solemnly.

"It seems like everyones pulling out their resources to find her." A student named Toru Hagakure said, "Especially Aizawa-sensei. We rarely see him in our class nowadays. Even when we do, he's always called away."

"Well, I wouldn't blame him." Floyd added. "He practically raised Reina-chan like she was his own kid."

"Still what happened in Hosu was scary." Mineta said, "Are you sure Reina-chan really did that?"

"You mean with her Quirk?" Izuku said, "I mean, yeah she did amplify it like she did in the Sports Festival, but they were both unintentional. I know she would never hurt anyone else."

"Yeah, well, tell it to the news." Hanta Sero said, "I swear they're twisting it up more and more."

"Hey Aihara-chan?" Tsuyu Asui started to say as she approached, "I know it's uncomfortable for you if I ask this, but… Have you or your parents heard anything about where Reina-chan could be?"

Floyd's look changed slightly before he replied to Tsuyu with his usual smile, "Nah, not that I know of. I know Aaron is helping Ma and pops in finding Reina-chan. I'm sure something will pop up."

"I see." Tsuyu said, "And, how are things at home?"

Floyd replied while patting her on the shoulder, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"I wish Rei-Rei would've at least left a note to where she went, or she could've at least said goodbye!" Mina pouted, "I swear she's super stubborn!"

"... I'm sure she misses you too Ashido." Eijirou said patting her on the shoulder.

"It's disgusting to what they're saying about her that's for sure!" Yuga Aoyama said.

"Still she could've at least let someone know." Denki Kaminari added.

"It can't be helped." Kyoka Jiro said with a shrug, "She probably just needs some time to herself. To you know, clear her head."

"You really think so?" Ochaco asked.

"Yeah, I know I need those days." Kyoka replied.

"If only we knew exactly what happened, then maybe we could've talked to her." Mashiro Ojiro added.

"Bakugou was attacked right?" Rikido Sato asked Floyd, Izuku, Tenya, and Shoto keeping his voice low, "By someone that worked with Best Jeanist?"

Izuku, Floyd, Tenya and Shoto looked uneasy at this sort of subject, considering that Katsuki was in the same room with them. Even if he didn't show it, they could tell he had still been uneasy.

"The police identified her as Futsuno Hitonari and that she's related to one of the members from the League of Villains that attacked USJ." Izuku replied, "They're doing all they can to find her and arrest her, and her partner Akane Suzuki."

Floyd added as he took a sip from his soda, "They should try harder… What those two did is unforgivable."

The whole class couldn't help but wonder why the name had sounded familiar.

"Futsuno Hitonari?" Ochaco said, "Hang on, isn't she the daughter of the previous CEO of Herolight Tech?"

"Oh yeah!" Denki said realizing where he heard the name, "His name was, Kajuaru Hitonari right?"

Shoto responded, "She admitted herself to being the Virus that jammed everyone's phones, and diverting Reina to the Hero Killer."

Their eyes widened at this as most of them gasped in horror.

"You mean the Virus!?" Momo said, "_**THE**_ Virus!?"

"That Villain that appeared a few years back!?" Sero said, "That was her!?"

"You mean to say the Virus is a High School student like us!?" Denki exclaimed, "That's pretty damn scary!"

"To think she actually got close to a Pro Hero…" Fumikage Tokiyama said, "... Really the most dangerous enemies are the ones that hide in the shadows."

"I never knew beauty can be a cover up for more dangerous side." Mineta said shaking, "They're manipulators and a scary bunch!"

Most of the girls excluding Fubuki, turned around a glared while most of the boys gasped at this statement. "Dude!" Gio said, "Too far!"

Floyd said to Mineta bonking him on the head, "The hell's wrong with you dumbass?! Want me to shove my foot up your ass?!"

"**NO! WHY WOULD I WANT THAT!?**" Mineta yelled.

Floyd shouted back, "**I DON'T KNOW MAYBE YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON FOR ONCE!**"

"**WHAT!?**" Mineta yelled, "**I'M JUST BEING HONEST!**!"

"**YOU WERE WAY TOO HONEST**!" Gio shouted.

Floyd yelled while grabbing Mineta by the neck of his shirt, "**CAN YOU NOT READ THE ROOM?!**"

"**BUT THAT GIRL FUTSUNO WAS ABLE TO PLAY INNOCENT FOR SO LONG! SHE GOT CLOSE TO REINA-CHAN IN A MANNER OF THREE WHOLE DAYS RIGHT!?**" Mineta shouted, "**SO WHO'S TO SAY THAT SHE CAN-**"

_**BOOM!**_

Everyone was startled by a sudden explosion, caused by Katsuki. As his hand steamed he gave off a death threatening aura as his glare seemed to have intensified tenfold despite the bags under his eyes.

"Quit being so loud you damn extras…!" Katsuki said in the most deadliest tone of voice, "... You're giving me a headache!"

"Ka-Kaa-chan!" Izuku exclaimed as he shivered, "We thought you were asleep."

"**DON'T ASSUME SHIT LIKE THAT YOU DAMN NERD!**" Katsuki yelled making him and most of his classmates shrink, "**THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU!**"

Floyd said to him getting between him and Izuku, "Okay that's enough! It's too early for this shit right now!"

Katsuki gave a look to kill in Floyd's direction, making him flinch, "You trying to pick a fight with me Inkhead?"

Floyd replied with a gulp, "No man! Like I said, too early to fight!"

"Geez!" Mineta said, "How did a beautiful angel like Reina-chan end up with a devil incarnate like Bakugou here!?"

"**WHOA!**" Most of the class shouted as Katsuki glared at Mineta.

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO ME SMALL FRY!?**" Katsuki yelled as his hands sparked.

"**MY BOY, YOU CAN'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!**" Gio yelled.

Floyd added, "**OKAY THAT'S IT, HERE COMES THE FOOT!**"

"**OKAY NO FOOT!**" Mineta said before he realized something, "Wait, then again, would Reina-chan be considered an angel in disguise… If so that would make her more hot!"

Everyone groaned at this as Katsuki's hands sparked even more.

"**MINETA, WHAT THE F-**" Eijirou shouted, as he couldn't finish his sentence.

"**DON'T YOU DARE PULL A MOVE ON MY GIRLFRIEND!**" Katsuki yelled, "**I'LL KILL YOU!**"

In that moment, Floyd drew up spiked boot and put it on as he said to Mineta with his eyes now switched to kill. "Bend over… Now."

The door soon slid open just as Mineta was preparing himself to run, while Katsuki and Floyd looked like they were about ready to kill him, and the others were ready to jump in and stop them. Lena and Aaron noticed the situation as their jaws dropped.

Aaron shouted getting their attention, "**KATSUKI BAKUGOU AND FLOYD NORMAN AIHARA!**" Everyone froze at his voice. Aaron said taking a breath, "What are you two doing to Mineta?!"

"**HE WAS TALKING SHIT ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND!**" Katsuki yelled.

"**AND I WAS ABOUT TO SHOVE MY FOOT UP HIS ASS!**" Floyd added as he ready to launch his foot in his rear.

"**THE HELL YOU'RE NOT!**" Lena yelled, "**RETRACT YOUR FOOT!**"

"**YOU AINT MA SO NO!**!" Floyd shouted to his older sister causing the class to gasp. "**HE GONNA LEARN TODAY!**"

"**PLEASE DON'T!**" Mineta cried.

"He actually stood up to the demon…" Mina said in awe.

"We'll remember you in our thoughts, Aihara." Denki said with a salute and waving with a white handkerchief.

"He was the hero we never wanted but deserved.." Sero added.

Aaron soon said to Floyd as he shook his head, "Come on Lil brother. I know you're mad but there's no need to take it out on-"

Before he could say anything Floyd just shoved the boot halfway on Mineta, causing him to scream and class 1A to drop their mouths even Katsuki whose rage seemed to go away, though instead he looked more shocked.

"Woah…. He actually did it..." Izuku said in awe yet he sounded terrified.

"It's really in there." Gio added.

"Our Hero?" Mina said more in the form of a question.

"Should we be grateful, or disturbed?" Kyoka asked.

"I'm not sure anymore." Momo replied.

"I think it's best not to think about it." Mezo said.

"Hey! What the hell's going on here?" A familiar drowsy voice said, though it sounded more tired than usual. Everyone flinched as they saw Shota stepped into the room, looking more grumpier than usual.

"Oh hey Bedhead." Lena said nervously "Floyd here… Well-"

Shota's eyes laid upon Floyd as he noticed what he had been doing while Mineta can do is whimper. Floyd gave a nervous laugh as he said,trying to get his foot unstuck, "Hey Aizawa-sensei.."

Shota let out a sigh, as his eyes began to glow red, the boot began to dissipate into ink as it melted. "I can explain!" Floyd said as he started to sweat.

"All of you." Shota said in a stern tone of voice, "_**GET TO YOUR SEATS.**_"

Everyone didn't hesitate or wasted no time. In a matter of seconds they were at their desks, all of them with nervous looks on their faces. Shota stepped towards the front of the room wobbly slightly as he did.

"Now that's out of the way, let's get started." Shota said as he yawned, fixing up the papers he had in his hands. , "First off… We're having a new student that will be joining us. You've all met her before and are familiar with what she does, but she decided she wanted to go for a change of pace."

He turned to the door, "Come in."

It slid open and they were indeed met with a familiar face as everyone especially Floyd looked shocked by who it had been. "**MICHIKO?!**" Floyd exclaimed out of shock.

Michiko Evans, who looked to be blushing, said with an embarrassed smile on her face, "H-hey bossman."

"That's the Vigilante that was meant to guard Reina-chan!" Denki said in realization.

"That's insane!" Eijirou added.

"Evans-san!? What are you doing here!?" Izuku exclaimed.

Michiko said rubbing the back of her head, while using the other to keep her skirt down, "Well the old man saw how much the bossman and the Miss means to me so he thought I would go to the same school as them."

"He also informed me to keep an eye on you as well incase you try to pull any of your shenanigans.." Shota told her causing her to shirek, "You can take a seat behind Terebi."

Michiko said as she bowed, "Y-es Sensei!"

Michiko went over to her seat, nearly tripping as she did.

"Now all of you think it's sudden but she's here because she wants to be." Shota said, "Nevertheless, I don't care if your a transfer student you should prepare yourselves for what's to come in the coming weeks."

Everyone seemed to have gotten tense at his tone. Each of the students started to sweat bullets; all except Katsuki who had his head buried in his arms, having only one of his eyes peeking out.

"_Oh God, what's it going to be this time!?_" Eijirou exclaimed in his head.

Floyd thought in his head, "_Oh man, another punishment?!_"

"_Is it going to be some extreme training!?_" Denki thought.

"Final-" Shota took a moment to yawn, "-Final Exams are going to be coming within a week."

"**FINAL EXAMS ALREADY!?**" Most of the students yelled, while Floyd nearly fell out of his chair.

Floyd shouted to Shota, "**SERIOUSLY! COULD YOU NOT BE ANTICLIMACTIC?!**"

Shota gave only one look at Floyd and immediately he sank back in his seat, "Sorry sir."

Shota rubbed his eyes, "Yes the Final Exams are gonna take place soon. It'll both be written and practical. And it'll be a deciding factor to whether or not you'll be able to attend this summer's training camp."

Most of the students in the classroom looked shocked to hear this sort of thing. No one could believe it, I mean who could? They were basically going to receive punishment if they didn't pass both the written and practical.

All of them thought it was a bit too much, especially since they just said a new student was going to be joining the class.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Ochaco asked, "We did just finish up our internships Aizawa-sensei."

"No, it's just about that time anyway." Shota said, "The written will cover everything you've learned thus far at the start of the school year, while the practical will cover everything you learned during your internships, and combat training. As for-"

Shota had been cut off by a ringtone; he had gotten his phone out of his pocket before he noticed the caller ID. "You two take over." He told Lena and Aaron, "I gotta take this."

Shota stepped out of the room leaving Aaron and Lena in charge and a bit confused. Aaron gave his sister a nudge as she soon cleared her throat.

"Okay, what Bedhead was trying to say-" Lena started to say, "-Is that while the practical covers everything from combat training and be 50% of your grade, your written will be your other 50%. If you fail one it'll affect your final grade before Summer Vacation and the training camp."

"And just like he said before, if you fail the final exam, you'll be going to Summer school!" Aaron added.

"**EH!?**" Most of the class exclaimed.

"**THAT'S HARSH EVEN FOR YOU GUYS!**" Gio yelled.

Michiko added, "**THAT ISN'T FAIR, ESPECIALLY FOR ME SINCE I JUST GOT HERE!**"

"Well too bad, life ain't fair sometimes." Lena said, "So, I suggest you all to study and train hard for if you want to be able to attend this years training camp!" She soon smacked her hand on the table, "Right then, with that said, let's get the day started! Everyone gear up! We're gonna be starting with basic combat training today!"

Just as this was said, the bell rang before anyone else could ask any questions. Each of them had gotten their cases and headed to take their cases before heading to the locker rooms provided.

"Hey Floyd?" Lena said as Floyd went to grab his case.

Floyd froze a little looking over to his older sister. "Yeah?"

She looked nervous as she asked, "I was wondering if you wanna eat lunch with me and Aaron since throughout the school year we never got a chance to eat as a family and-"

"No thanks." Floyd replied, "I already planned to hang out with Pony Tsunotori from Class 1B today."

"Are you sure?" Lena asked.

"Yes, stop smothering me. You ain't Ma." Floyd groaned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late."

Before Lena could say another word, Floyd went to catch up with Gio to chat with him. Her expression fell from her face as she gave a sigh, before Aaron went to comfort her.

"I think we should give him some space." He told her.

"How Aaron?" She asked, "He's already coming home late and doesn't come out from his room. Ever since the internships, since Reina-chan's disappearance, he's been acting strange!"

"Maybe we should tell Aizawa about this?" He soon suggested.

"We can't do that!" She denied, "He's already dealing with finding Reina-chan with the others! The last thing he needs is to be concerned with Floyd! You know how he cares about his students!" Lena gave A sigh before she asked "Why? Why did it have to come to this?"

Aaron gave her a hug as he said, "It'll be fine, I'm sure he'll come around."

Izuku had witnessed the whole thing as he had gotten his case. He let out a sigh, looking at the empty desk again where it was positioned between Katsuki and Floyd's desk.

"_If they can't find her before then, that'll make Reina-chan automatically fail the exam, and she won't be able to attend the training camp with the rest of us._" Izuku thought to himself as he had started to make his way out of the room, "_I wish she left us some clue as to where she went, so we can at least have an idea on what she wants to do._" He couldn't help but groan to himself as he ran his hand through his fluffy green.

"_This is like our first year, all over again! This is so frustrating!_" He thought, "_I just wish there was someway I knew she was-_"

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed something out of the ordinary. A pair of a girls feet had been walking in front of him though he noticed that it seemed to be that of a blur, and he could see right through whoever it had been, as he heard what sounded like that of a hum.

When he looked up, the person seemed to have vanished.

Though only for a few moments.

He jumped when he saw a person wearing their girl's uniform in front of him. Though the image was still a blur and see through, he noticed the appearance had been familiar. The person had on a familiar cat hoodie, that resembled that of an old animated fairytale. He could faintly hear a familiar voice, humming to herself, though it seemed to have echoed through his ears.

The person turned to him, completely unaware that he was there; despite her cat eared hood and mask, hiding her face, he could see traces of black hair and golden eyes. He knew all too well who it had been as the case dropped from his hands.

The sound made him jump and thus the person vanished from his line of sight as he blinked again. Izuku had been shocked, as he couldn't seem to believe what he had just seen as he rubbed his eyes twice in disbelief.

"_**... Reina-chan…?**_"

* * *

-_**A Few Minutes Later; Ground Gamma**_-

After each of the students had gotten in their costumes; Michiko and Tenya were both wearing the UA's PE uniform. they all gathered around one of the many training grounds; this time this one looked like an industrial site, as the area had been filled with nothing but pipes.

Their teacher for combat training had been none other then-

"I am here!" All Might said proudly to the class, "Anyway, we'll start now. Right! It's hero basic training! Long time no see boys and girls! How have you all been?"

Michiko's eyes sparkled as she said while in awe, "All Might's a teacher here?! Like for real!?" She turned to Floyd as she asked "Bossman! Why didn't you tell me about this?!"

"You never asked-" Floyd said, "-And quit calling me Bossman! People are already assuming I'm in the Yakuza!"

"But, that's what I always call you." Michiko said, causing most of his classmates to snicker.

Floyd blushed with embarrassment before he said, "Well times changed! Just call me Floyd"

Michiko only tilted her head in confusion at this before All Might spoke again.

"Today, for this basic training-" All Might said, "-Since it's been a short time that you've all returned from the internships, we'll have some fun with a rescue running training race!"

"If we're doing the rescue training, shouldn't it at USJ?" Tenya asked as he immediately raised his hand.

"That place is training for disasters." All Might answered, "Do you remember what I said? That's right! I said race!"

Lena and Aaron who stood beside him soon stepped forward.

"Welcome to Ground Field Gamma!" Lena started to explain, "This is a dense area filled to the brim with factories laid out like a labyrinth!"

"The way the race is going to work is like this!" Aaron started to say, "Each of you will break up into groups, up to four to five people, and will go through one at a time. All Might will be the one you're trying to reach. When he sends out a distress signal from somewhere inside, you'll all start at once and try to reach him! Each of you will start at the outskirts of the city!"

"It's a race to see who will rescue me first!" All Might said before he pointed at a certain someone, "But of course, you'll have to keep damage to buildings to a minimum."

Katsuki growled as his eyebrow twitched, "Don't point at me!"

Floyd laughed as he said, in a low voice, "Don't make it obvious then.."

"**YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME, YOU DAMN HALFBREED!?**" Katsuki yelled. Everyone even Floyd jumped at his sudden tone of voice as his glare intensified on him.

Floyd said as he started to sweat a little, "nope."

"Alright, the first group will be Izuku Midoriya, Mashirao Ojiro, Tenya Iida, Fubuki Todoroki, Hanta Sero, and Mina Ashido." Aaron said, "All of you get into position, and All Might will give you the signal."

The group nodded as they went into position. The rest of the class had started to watch from the monitor provided.

"Isn't Iida still recovering from his injuries?" Denki asked, "Shouldn't he just watch?"

"I can get Bakugou because of his injury, but not Iida." Rikido said.

"The group has everyone with great mobility." Eijirou pointed out.

"Then again, Midoriya-san might be at a slight disadvantage." Momo said.

"That's true." Kyoka said, "Honestly, I'm still not sure how good he is. Whenever he does something, he always ends up injuring himself."

"Who do you think will win?" Eijirou asked, "I think Sero will be first!"

"Yeah, but then again Ojiro's there too." Denki said.

"I'd say it's gonna be Fubuki-san." Fumikage said.

"I'm going with Fu-kun on this one." Chouko said.

"I think it's gonna be Ashido!" Mineta said, "She's really athletic!"

Floyd smacked Mineta on the head as he said, "Did I not teach you anything?!"

"Only that you shoved a boot up my butt!"Mineta barked. "I'm not gonna sit for weeks!"

"Suck it up! You deserved that! Unless you want another foot up your ass!" Floyd added making Mineta flinch.

"Deku will _**DEFINITELY**_ be last." Katsuki said nonchalantly.

Michiko shouted to Katsuki, "Hey! Don't bring down Izuku!"

His glare intesfied as he turned over to Michiko, causing her to turn pale as her jaw dropped by the way he looked. She said as she stammered, "I'm just saying don't underestimate the guy you know?"

"Next time, keep your damn thoughts to yourself Yakuza Weirdo!" He told her turning back to the screen.

"One things for sure…" Tsuyu started to say, "... Reina-chan would be able to beat everyone on that screen."

"Yeah!" Ochaco said with a smile, "With the Quirk she's got on her, she would get in first place no problem!" She couldn't help but sigh, "I bet she would've loved doing this too."

"She definitely would." Kyoka said with a slight laugh, "If there's anything she loved more it was games."

"... I really wish she was here." Momo said sadly, as she looked to have a guilty look on her face.

"**WILL YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT HER LIKE SHE'S DEAD!?**" Katsuki yelled making them flinch, "**SHE'S OBVIOUSLY NOT, SO SHUT THE HELL UP! IT'S PISSING ME OFF!**"

The girls though seemed phased, they couldn't help but give a look of worry to him as they noticed the look in his eye.

"Bakugou, calm down." Shoto told him calmly.

"**DON'T GIVE ME ORDERS HALF AND HALF!**" He yelled though Shoto remained unphased.

Lena got between him and Shoto as she shouted, "Okay! That's enough you two! What's with you today?! First the incident with Mineta and now-"

Katsuki turned over to Lena as his look seemed to have intensified, "You looking to die you inkheaded demon?"

Lena paled at the way he looked at his tone of voice, "No thank you."

Most of the students jaws dropped at this, and Aaron's as well.

"Another one stood up to the demon.." Mineta said with his voice shivering

"Is this a dream?" Rikido said.

"We'll remember you, Bakugou." Eijirou said.

"This is truly a school of heroes" Fumikage added.

"Bakugou-kun?" Ochaco said as she approached him, "We're-Sorry. We didn't mean to upset with Reina-chan." She turned to her friends, "Right?"

"She's right, we're sorry Bakugou-chan." Tsuyu said.

Katsuki was about to yell, but found himself instead, keeping his eyes open, as he rubbed them "... Whatever."

All Might stood ready at what could be considered the finish line. Raising his fist in the air, he held what looked to be a device with an orange button, "Okay, here we go!" He pressed the button.

"**START!**"

Thus the group began to move, making their way to All Might. Each of them had individually started to make their way towards him in their own way. On screen they could see that Sero had been the first in line.

"See look!" Eijirou said, "In a place all jumbled together, it's standard practice to go up!"

"Which means Sero's got an advantage since he's good in the air huh?" Mezo said.

Sero had gotten up on top of a water tanker, before he started to run along the pipes.

"Hey now, isn't this place a little too perfect for-**HUH!?**"

He felt a sudden breeze go by him, and everyone who was watching on the screen jaws dropped. Izuku had breezed passed Sero with a green light illuminated from his body.

Izuku had smiled as he jumped from one pipe to the next, "It's too perfect for me-For the training I did!"

"Deku!?" Ochaco exclaimed.

"Midoriya!?" Most of the class yelled.

"Wait a minute-His movements-" Eijirou exclaimed.

"Those moves, they look like-" Shoto started to say.

"He's moving just like-" Michiko said

Katsuki and Floyd's eyes widened at this as they couldn't help but looked more shocked at way Izuku had been moving. It had looked all too familiar as they remembered the night in Hosu, when they were fighting for their lives against the Hero Killer Stain.

"That guy!" Floyd said with a smile, "Amazes me everyday."

"That's why I never underestimate him!" Michiko added.

Katsuki's body shook as he watched Izuku move just like him.

"_-It's just as I thought-From before-_" Katsuki thought, "_Those moves… They're __**MY**_ _moves! All that time during the internships, he's gotten ahead of me again…!_"

He growled as he gritted his teeth as he thought "_**THAT DAMN NERD!**_"

Izuku had gotten ahead of everyone in an instant surprising each of them; he nearly tripped on himself as he landed on the roof.

"_Calm down!_" Izuku told himself, "_Just stay calm! I can do this! Just stay at 5%!_"

With a running start, he leaped high into the air, getting closer to where All Might was as he-

_**Will the circle be unbroken**_

_**By and by, by and by?**_

_**Is a better home awaiting**_

_**In the sky, in the sky?**_

Izuku had been taken back when he heard that familiar voice come again in a softer and gentle tone. When he looked to where All Might had been standing, he saw the blurry image of the person again, sitting against the railing with a sketchbook in hand.

Immediately he knew who it was, and yet still, it confused him.

"Reina-cha-!?"

The moment his foot touched the pipe he found his foot slipping, causing him to face plant onto the floor, making everyone's jaw drop. At the end of the day, Sero ended up taking the win of the first group.

(_**Ending Theme: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Ending 1-Lie Performed By SID**_)


	3. Chapter 2: A Lesson In History

The first group had gathered around All Might, as most of them looked dejected at the fact they didn't get in first. Izuku had still been face planted on the floor as Fubuki had been tending to him. All Might, still with his smile, handed Sero the sash.

"Thank you!" He said, putting the stash on him, "And congratulations Young Sero!"

Sero couldn't help but blush, "Aw thanks!"

"Aw man!" Mina complained, "I was so close too!"

"I guess you win some you lose some." Mashiro said as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Are you alright Midoriya-kun?" Tenya asked.

Izuku groaned, as sat up with Fubuki's help, "Ye-yeah, I'm alright. Thanks."

Fubuki soon took out her phone out from her pocket before typing, "What happened back there? You looked like you saw a ghost."

"I-" Izuku started to say before he thought back to what he saw, "-_**I don't even know myself.**_"

"Young Sero did come in first, but compared to the beginning of the year, you've all gotten better at using your Quirks." All Might said, "Keep going like this and start preparing for your final exam!"

"Yes sir!" Tenya, Sero, Mina, and Mashiro said.

"Alright first group, you may leave the field!" All Might said, "Can we have the next group ready?"

Izuku sat against the railing as he looked to where he had seen Reina from before. He knew it couldn't be possible since she was still considered missing in action, and she certainly wasn't dead.

So what was it he saw?

He was caught up in this thought he didn't realize that All Might had approached him.

"You surprised me!" He said, making him flinch, "I couldn't believe my own eyes."

Izuku's eyes practically sparkled as he gave him a thumbs up, before he said to him, "You and Aihara, come and find me after class."

"Yes sir…" Izuku said, "... But why?"

All Might soon answered, "The time has come for me to tell you and Aihara… _**About me and One For All**_."

* * *

(_**Opening Theme: Demon Slayer Opening-Red Lotus Performed By LiSA**_)

A little time had passed, and before anyone knew it, the class had been done. Everyone had gotten the chance to try their luck for the rescue training race. The last group that had gone, Katsuki ended up taking first place, as to be expected. Though even after he was congratulated, it was hard to tell, but-Izuku could see that he was upset.

He could understand the reason why.

The class had been dismissed, and everyone had started to change out of there costumes and into their uniforms to continue the rest of the school day.

"That was some hard training." Yuga said exhausted, "Our first class in a while made me break a sweat."

"I gotta work on my mobility." Eijirou said, getting his gear off.

"You and me both man." Gio said, "I thought playing Sonic Adventure 2 as Knuckles would help."

Floyd said as he got on his shirt, "Well it shows."

"You must compensate for it by getting information." Fumikage said.

"That'll put me a step behind everything." Denki said, "I'm jealous of guys, like you Sero, Terebi and Aihara."

Floyd said with a laugh, "Oh stop it you!"

Izuku couldn't keep his own thoughts straight as his mind was still asphyxiated about earlier, and about what he saw. He recalled All Mights tone of voice, as he felt uneasy.

"_I wonder what he really wants._" Izuku thought, "_It's a little scary… But then again-_"

He thought back to what he had seen earlier. The blurry see through image of Reina he had seen twice, as well as Red Queen back in Hosu, how she had been able to push him back.

"_-Red Queen-san, she had the same strength I did while we were in the illusion. I know I wasn't hallucinating that back then. Even though it was faint it was there. If Red Queen-san had it then, it must mean Reina-chan might have it too. Maybe All Might knows something about it._"

He couldn't help but groan again, "_That still doesn't explain what it was I saw from before! I thought I was imagining it at first, but before, that definitely wasn't a hallucination either! That was really Reina-chan I saw! This is just so confusing!_"

"Hey, Midoriya!" Mineta said, snapping Izuku out of his thoughts, "I discovered something crazy! Come over here!"

"What is it?" Izuku asked.

Izuku noticed where Mineta had been pointing; he saw a poster had been moved and their had been a tiny hole in the wall. "Look at this hole, Shawshank!" Mineta said as his face started to steam up, "It is probably thanks to the efforts of those who came before us!" Most of the boy's flinched at this, "Next door is, you know-The girl's locker room!"

"Are you kidding me, right now!?" Floyd yelled.

"Stop this, Mineta-kun!" Tenya interjected, "Peeping is definitely a criminal act!"

"My little Mineta is already a criminal act!" Mineta said.

"Okay, first of all, we didn't need to know that-" Gio started to say, "-Second of all, Aihara here already shoved a boot up your nether regions, you want him to do it again!?"

"That's a risk worth taking, Gio!" Mineta said before he leaned his eye over the peephole; he started to drool immensely, "I wanna see Yaoyorozu's ample yaoyoro-boobs! Ashido's slender waist! Hagaruke's floating underwear! Uraraka's fine uraraka-body! Asui's unexpected boobies! Shoichi's fantastic body! Fubuki's curves! And Evans-chan's-!"

A blinding light and what looked to be an earphone jack was seen as the earphone jack stabbed him in the eye and the light blinded him causing him to scream as he fell onto the floor.

Immediately some of the boy's shivered.

"**MY EYES!**" Mineta shouted, "**IT BURNS!**"

"Jiro-san's earphone jack and Evans-san Quirk!" Izuku exclaimed as he shook, "With they're brutal combination of precision and surprise attack abilities, it's super strong!"

Floyd said with a huff, "Serves you right. I didn't even have to shove my foot up your ass! That's my bodyguard for ya!"

"Wait I thought she wasn't your bodyguard?" Gio asked.

Floyd turned to the boy as he his eyes turned red before he asked "Do you want me to shove my foot up your ass?"

"Not denying it…" Gio said amused, not even phased by his threat, "... Interesting."

In the girls locker room, most of the girls looked distrubed by this, as most of them had already covered up. "Thanks, Kyoka-chan! Evans-san!"

Michiko said with a smile, "It's no problem!"

"How despicable." Momo said, "Let's close this up right away!"

"No need to tell me twice." Chouko said, "I'll be sure to let the teachers know."

Most of the girls didn't seem to know that that Kyoka didn't look disturbed or anything; in fact she looked more disappointed.

"_I'm the only one he didn't say anything about…_"

* * *

-_**Later that Day**_-

Izuku was able to let Floyd know that All Might needed to speak to them about One for All and about what happened, as they went about their day, keeping to themselves as the day went on. When the day was over they went to the teachers lounge as they both stood at the door.

"This is…" Izuku said with a gulp, "... Really strange without Reina-chan here with us."

Floyd said nervously, "Yeah, I guess this is considered a dude's type of day?"

"I guess." He said, "You ready for this?"

Floyd replied with a gulp, "Not really."

"Me neither." He said.

With a sigh, Izuku knocked on the door. "Excuse me?" Izuku said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." They heard him say.

The minute he slid the door open, they both flinched as they saw All Might sitting on the couch with his head down, and with his hands together.

"Have a seat." He said, not picking up his head.

"He seems… Different." Izuku whispered to Floyd as he went to the seats provided.

Floyd said as he started to sweat, "I don't feel like I'm afraid."

"I saw what happened on the news." All Might said as they took their seats, "I'm sorry I couldn't be nearby. Maybe if I was, I could've saved Young Bakugou, and helped Young Nouki."

"That's… Not something you should apologize for All Might." Izuku said.

Floyd added, "Yeah man, it's cool."

"Rest assured we're doing all we can to find her." All Might said, "I'll let you know if they hear anything."

"Th-thank you." Izuku said, "But more importantly… What did you mean when you said you wanted to talk about One For All?"

"I heard from Young Shoichi, that the Hero Killer got a lick of your blood." All Might said.

Izuku and Floyd flinched at this. "Oh yes." Izuku said as he recalled, "He was able to stop us from moving after he ingested our blood."

Floyd couldn't help but ask, "Why do you ask?"

"Do you two remember what I said, when I gave young Midoriya my power?" All Might soon asked.

Floyd and All Might were taken back when they saw Izuku suddenly had his face for when All Might was in his muscle form. "Eat this." He said with a surprisingly deep voice.

Floyd couldn't help but burst out laughing at this while All Might blushed from embarrassment.

"No! Not that part!" All Might exclaimed.

Floyd said between laughs as he couldn't contain himself, "**OH MAN! I HAVE TO ADMIT THAT'S WAY BETTER THAN MINE!**" Floyd suddenly had the same expression but this time it looked more cartoony and super deformed. "Like this."

"**NOT YOU TOO!**" All Might yelled.

Floyd started to laugh again along with Izuku who couldn't contain himself anymore. Floyd said as he was wheezing at this point, "**OH MAN, I CAN'T BREATHE!**"

All Might said as he cleared his throat, "What I mean is, I told you, Young Midoriya and Young Nouki that day was that it didn't matter as long as he took my DNA."

Izuku let out a gasp as he stood up in shock, "**DOES THAT MEAN THE HERO KILLER HAS THE ONE FOR ALL NOW!?**"

Floyd's jaw dropped as he yelled, "**NOW HE'S WAY TOO OP!**"

"What? No, no, no, it's nothing like that!" All Might said immediately coming them down, "I figured you might've been worried about that but…" He let out a sigh, "... I see you two forgot about that huh?"

"Huh?" Izuku and Floyd said.

"One for All can't be transferred to anyone unless the bearer wishes it." All Might soon clarified, "It cannot be stolen by force. However it _**CAN**_ be transferred by force."

"Wait, it can?" Izuku said surprised.

Floyd asked, "How?!"

"It's like this." He started to explain, "Like Young Nouki's situation, One For All is a special type of Quirk, as to how it came to be… It was derived from a certain someone that existed in the past."

"A Quirk that existed in the past?" Izuku said surprised.

All Might nodded his head, "The name of the Quirk… _**Is All For One**_."

Floyd tilted his head in confusion, "Like the quote from the Three Muskerteers?"

"It's not something to be make fun of." All Might said, "All For One is a Quirk that can steal other Quirks, and make them the holders, and one that can give those Quirks to others."

"All… Everything in one person...?" Izuku said in shock.

Floyd said surprised, "Shouldn't that be illegal?"

"This was when superpowers started to first show up." All Might started to say, "Before society figured out how to deal with the changes. With the appearance of Quirks, suddenly, what made someone a normal human crumbled away. With just that, laws have lost their meaning and the progress of civilization just stopped. It was a literal decay. 'If superpowers never appeared then humans would be taking an interstellar holiday by now.'"

"Someone important said that in the past." Izuku said.

"That's right." All Might replied.

Floyd added, "I remember hearing that on TV. They were talking about it in a documentary."

All Might soon continued on, "During that chaotic period, there was someone who was the first to unify all the people. I'm sure you've also heard of him. He stole Quirks from other people, and with his overwhelming power he spread his influence. He moved people in a calculating way committing evil to his heart's content. In the blink of an eye, he became the leader of the evildoers and ruled over Japan."

"I remember… Floyd-san, Reina-chan and I only saw rumors about it online." Izuku said, "But, wasn't it all just a fabrication?"

Floyd said while scratching his head, "Yeah, I remember, I also remember one comment being I'll see it to believe it. If it ain't in a book or anything then people don't believe it"

"Well you can't expect them to put secrets like that into books or online now can you?" All Might said, "If people get powers they look for places to use them."

"Wait, how does all of this relate to One for All?" Izuku asked.

"I said that All for One could give Quirks to others right?" He asked, "He made others trust him or surrender to him by giving them Quirks. But apparently, there were many who couldn't bear the burden and became living like dolls who couldn't speak-_**Just like Nomus**_."

At this Izuku and Floyd looked to be in horror.

"Meanwhile, there were also Quirks that changed or mixed once they were passed on." All Might continued, "He had a Quirkless younger brother. His brother was small and sickly, but he had a strong sense of justice. It pained him to see his older brothers deeds, so he kept resisting him. He forced a Quirk that could stock onto his younger brother. At this point, it was impossible to know if it was out of kindness or force him into submission."

The two boy's eyes widened with realization.

Floyd started to put it together as he said, "No way..."

"Wait a minute…" Izuku said, "... Are you saying that-?"

"Yeah." All Might replied, "He was thought to be Quirkless, but there was something inside of him. Something, that neither himself nor he himself seemed to have noticed. He had a useless Quirk… _**That could pass on other Quirks!**_" He opened his arms at it's length, "The Quirk to stock power mixed with the Quirk he could pass on! That… _**Was the origin of One for All!**_"

Izuku was just left speechless at this while Floyd's eyes practically sparkled at this sort of conclusion.

Floyd said in awe, "Incredible!"

"It's ironic isn't it?" All Might said, "The justice always comes from evil."

"No wait!" Izuku said, "I understand how that came about, but-Why are you bringing up this evildoer after so long?"

Floyd couldn't help but ask, "Yeah, why wait till now?! Couldn't ya said so from the beginning?"

"He steals Quirks, you know." All Might said, his tone sounding more serious, "Anything goes. A Quirk to stop aging… He probably stole something like that. The Symbol of Evil was pretty much immortal. With the huge difference in their combat abilities and the state of society at the time, the defeated younger brother to entrusted his Quirk to future generations. He believed even if he couldn't win then if he slowly cultivated that power, then one day, it would become strong enough to stop his older brother. And then when it was finally my turn, I was finally able to defeat him!"

They noticed a pause from All Might, before his tone changed again, "At least… That's what I thought, be he survived and has started moving again as the brain behind the League of Villains."

"Wait, what!? Someone that powerful!?" Izuku exclaimed.

Floyd stood up from his seat in shock as he said, "That's impossible!"

All Might only nodded and stood going towards the window, watching as the sun set over the horizon, "One for All is a power inherited to defeat All For One so to speak. You young Midoriya… Might one day have to face this great evil…"

Izuku's look changed as him and Floyd looked to one another before they both nodded, as if they were mentally agreeing.

"All Might, we wanted to say something too." Izuku started to say, "It was about the night in Hosu…"

All Might noticed the change in his tone of voice as he turned back to them, "What about it?"

"Well… You heard about what Reina-chan's amplification did right?" Izuku asked.

"Of course my boy." All Might replied, "Aizawa-kun told me about her amplification, what about it?"

"Well… The amplification did something to her…" Izuku started to explain, "... Even though it was just one of her personalities… Red Queen-san, when she had me pinned-She was able to push me back, even after I activated the One For All."

All Might double taxed at this, "What!?"

Floyd said while rubbing his now healed arm, "It's true, she was a tough one. She even broke my arm with a only a clench of her hand and was able to pick me up off the ground without struggling. What I and Izuku were also able to notice that she was emitting some kind of lighting… kinda like his but a different color."

"The lighting we both saw, it was pure white. We both know what she did back there, wasn't her Quirk." Izuku added, "That… _**Was something else.**_"

"But that's-" All Might said giving it some thought, "-Are you sure you two saw this?"

Izuku nodded his head, "And, earlier today, I saw something else. I don't know how to explain it but, I saw Reina-chan…"

All Might looked even more shocked at this, before Izuku continued. "I know she's not here, but… I saw her with my own eyes. I thought I was imagining it at first, but when I saw her, when I heard her, it sounded… Well no, that's not how I should describe, it all felt real."

All Might's eyes widened at this as he ran his hands through his hair, "It-_**It can't be…**_" All Might said to himself.

Izuku and Floyd looked confused by this sort of response. They didn't know why, but he looked a little more uneasy by this sort of news. "All Might?" Izuku said, noticing that he had been uneasy, "Are you okay?"

"So-Sorry." All Might said, immediately snapping out of his thoughts, "It's just surprising to hear that's all! I never realized that's what Young Nouki's amplification did."

"So, do you know something about what Izuku went through?" Floyd asked, "And for that matter what the amplification did to Reina?"

"Not that I know of, that kind of thing never happened to me before." He replied, "I wish I could tell you more about it, but I haven't experienced what you went through."

Izuku and Floyd looked more disappointed if anything, though then again, they shouldn't be surprised. "Sorry Young Midoriya." All Might said, "I know you're going through a lot, and before it was harsh on you but-"

"-You don't have to apologize, and-" Izuku started to say, "-I'll do my best! I'll do whatever you ask me, no matter what it is! As long as you're with me, I can do anything!"

"Hells yeah!" Floyd said as he stood, "If Reina-chan were here she would feel the same way! She would want you to fight head on! You've got my full support buddy!"

Izuku smiled as his eyes brightened, "Thank you Floyd-san!"

All Might looked even more shocked by Izuku's resolve. His expression fell from his face as his eyes softened.

"_Tell them All Might…_" He told himself.

"You must-" Immediately afterwards, he covered his mouth, which took the two boy's back. They could see, it looked as though All Might was trying to say something, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"_That's not it… Young Midoriya… I-_"

All Might brought his hand away from his mouth, and he finally spoke.

"Thank you…" He said, "... Both of you. You have my word, I'll do whatever it takes, to bring Young Nouki home."

Izuku and Floyd smiled at this, as they appreciated his words. Izuku soon noticed the time on his phone, "It's starting to get late, we should start heading back."

"I'll accompany you to the station buddy." Floyd said, "I got somewhere to be anyway."

With that, they gathered their things and went home for the day, biding their farewells to All Might, and he returned the gesture. Though as All Might watched them leave, he still couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"_That's not it Young Midoriya._" All Might thought to himself, "_Probably, by that time… __**I won't be by your side anymore.**_"

He still couldn't help but think about what Izuku and Floyd had told him. About Reina's amplification, and what it did to her, and what Izuku had seen prior to that day.

"_If what Young Midoriya and Young Aihara said was true about what Young Nouki experienced and what he saw… Then she's in even more danger then we thought. It'll be bad enough if he finds out about her existence, but if he knows about that too, who knows what will happen._"

All Might soon looked to the window, looking over the horizon just outside.

"Alcina… Wherever you are, I hope you have a plan on what to do, and I hope you stay safe as well."

* * *

Katsuki didn't feel like going home, just yet.

Though his parents were going to be out, he didn't feel like going back home.

He just needed some time to collect his thoughts. He didn't want to admit it to anyone but he felt uneasy, not to mention, he was exhausted. He didn't know how he got himself through the day without passing out from exhaustion.

All of his instincts told him he needed sleep. Everything told him just to sleep for an hour or two, so he can get his energy and strength back. Though something in the back of his mind prevented him from doing so. He couldn't sleep, he just couldn't.

Everytime this instinct came to his head, he ultimately pushed it down in the back of his head. How could he sleep? How could he after-

-No, he couldn't think of it right now. He refused to think about what had happened.

He hated it.

He hated what happened.

He hated that Villain-That pretender-Got the better of him.

He was pissed off. He hated her, he hated her for what she did… And for the scar she left. He hated it for what it was doing to him, and he couldn't imagine what it was doing to her either.

He remembered before he passed out, how scared Reina looked, how she paled at the sight of what happened. How much she was crying when he woke up. He felt like he failed. He made a promise that whatever she faced, they would face it together.

He broke it.

He felt like such a failure.

He was supposed to be her shield, her knight, her protector, someone she could trust.

All it took was just one action for it to fall apart.

He felt all these thoughts rushing through his head, he felt it all overflowing in his head.

He wanted to scream, but he didn't want anyone to hear. He didn't want others to deal with it his own problem. There's only one person he could talk to… But she wasn't here. He looked to his phone, pulling up the photos. He picked one in particular, looking at a photo in particular.

It was photo he had taken recently, and it was one he had taken… On the night they confessed.

* * *

-_**During the Internships**_-

… _She pulled him closer to her; their bodies entangled with each other. Though just before they drifted off into sleep, Reina had a thought come over her. _

"_Hey…" She said, "This isn't a dream, right…? You'll still be here… When I wake up… Won't you…?" _

_Katsuki only sighed before he gave her a comforting pat, "... You dummy… Of course I will be…" _

_He heard her let out a sigh this time; though he could read her like a book at this point. He managed to lift his head to look at her, as he saw the expression she gave. "Seriously?" He said, "Even now you're still doubting me?" _

"_So-Sorry, it's not like I mean to!" Reina said, "I just-" She let out a sigh, "-You know I've never had a relationship with anyone else before I started to like you. So I-I just-Well-" _

_At this point she groaned as she buried her face into the pillow, letting him go completely and pulling the covers over her as to hide herself; it covered everything but her legs. This took him back a little as he jumped. He sat up a little just looking to her shocked. _

"_What the hells the matter now?" He asked her. _

"_I'm sorry it's stupid." She said with her voice sounding muffled, "And it sounds stupidly selfish even for someone like me!" _

"_So?" He said, "It's okay to be selfish." _

"_That's not helping at all!" _

"_Hey, I'm just telling you the truth. We're human beings after all. There's nothing wrong with being selfish sometimes." _

_He saw her kick her legs as she let out another groan; even with her face hidden he could tell she was pretty flustered. Though he couldn't help but laugh at the way she was acting. _

"_God you're so cute…" He said, making her jump. He managed to pry some of the covers off of her, so that he could see her face, "Quit hogging the blankets and just tell me what's on your mind now." _

_Reina layed on her stomach as she peeked out to him. "I…" She started to say, "... I guess I don't trust my own head sometimes… I hate the fact that my Quirk, confuses me… They're even some days, where I can't tell what's real and what's a dream…" She turned on her back as she looked to him, as she looked saddened, "Normally, the dreams I have… Are bad ones, but… And sometimes… I wish I could forget it all…" _

_She placed her hand on his own, brushing it with her thumb, she formed a small smile. He could see tears started to form, "But… It's different now… I don't regret what we did, and I know you don't either… I don't want this night to end… Because I have no way of knowing… If this whole thing is a dream…" _

"_Why would you think this is a dream?" He asked softly._

_A single tear fell as she blinked, as she curled on her side, allowing his fingers to gently brush against her face, "Because… For someone like me…Someone who was feared by other Pros… Called a monster... And shunned away by others… To have someone like you... __**It's too good to be true**_…"

_Katsuki's eyes softened at this, before he clicked his tongue. He swiped his hand away from her own, making her jump, before he leaned over on his side of the bed. She couldn't help but give a curious look as she saw him setting up something. Before she asked, she felt his arm go under her body, lifting her up with ease. She squeaked when she found herself in his lap; she kept the covers wrapped around herself with one arm, while the other had been over his shoulder. _

"_Hey, what are you-?" She said surprised._

"_-You'll see." He said before he flipped his phone back around so the phone screen had been facing them. _

_She saw that they were on the screen of the phone. Her eyes widened in realization. _

"_Wait, are you-" She started say. _

_He brought his hand to her cheek, wiping away her tear as he shushed her gently. "Smile for the camera, Lollipop Head." He said, resting his chin on her shoulder, holding the phone as far as he could. _

_She laughed to herself as she looked into the camera, giving a warm smile as it had been genuine, while Katsuki gave his own before he pressed the button on his phone before snapping a shot. He brought the phone towards her as they both looked at how it came out. _

"_There now." Katsuki said satisfied, "That ain't half bad." _

"_Katsuki-kun… Why did you-?" She started to ask, though she couldn't stop smiling. _

"_Because this is something for both of us." He replied. _

_He opened his contact and found Reina's number. He sent the photo to her number and she heard her phone let out a ping soon after. _

"_This, right here, is our night." He continued, putting his phone down; he put his arms around her after giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Our day when we first said, those three words. If something in us started telling us what happened wasn't real, if we ever have our doubts, we'll have this as proof. That this-You having me and me having you… It was all real." _

_She laughed softly at this before she gave him a kiss on the cheek, before she hugged him; he returned the gesture giving her a kiss on the head. _

"_You always have a way of surprising me…" She said looking to him, "... I've always loved that about you. Thank you Katsuki-kun… For me giving me a new treasure…" _

_He closed the space between them as he had given her a kiss on the lips, as it was filled with just as much passion as before. He pulled her back down on the bed, as they both laid on their sides; He kept her in a loving embrace, as they got comfortable. _

_He gave her one more kiss on the head, as their noses practically touched one another._

"_And thank you… For just being you." _

* * *

-_**Present**_-

He couldn't help but smile to himself, as he looked at the photo. They both looked so happy together within the photograph. He knew she was happy, and it warmed his heart. He didn't think it would. He didn't think he would love anyone else, but… She proved him wrong.

For a moment, as he held his phone he removed his good luck charm from under his shirt; looking to it as it had a metal chain instead of a string. He brought close to his lips as he thought about her.

"Reina… I miss you so much… I wonder if you feel the same…"

He flinched slightly when he heard the sound of something spraying nearby. He picked up his head and saw what a small group of people. He saw the person holding holding a paint spray can. His blood boiled as he knew exactly what was on the telephone pole.

"Take that monster!" He heard them say as he approached.

Katsuki soon got their attention, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The group jumped and sunk at Katsuki's glare. The person holding the spray paint can, hide it poorly behind his back as he replied, "No-Nothing! We're not doing anything!"

Katsuki growled as he said "like i believe that!"

He gave him a good hard shove as he saw what had been written on the poster. Fresh paint had written a word he'd never thought they put on. At this his blood started to boil.

"Hey you…" He said in a dangerous tone as he looked over to the one holding the can, "... You're the one that wrote that, right?"

The boy said with a gulp, yet he tried to give a smug smile, "yeah what ab0ut it?"

Katsuki took him and his friends by surprise as his fist went across his face; the force had been so strong his nose and mouth had started to bleed. "Take that shit down right now, before I make it hurt even more." Katsuki said in a threatening tone.

One of his friends soon glared at Katsuki as he charged at him, "well you're just gonna have to make us!"

Katsuki managed to block his attack before he kneed him hard in the stomach. "Try that again you asshole, I dare you!" Katsuki yelled as his hand sparked.

The person he had punched got up as he said with a glare, "Why you… You're dead!"

Katsuki saw the attack coming, but his reaction time had been slow as the boy managed to hit him right in the face, leaving a noticeable bruise on his cheek. "You damn-**BASTARD!**" Katsuki shouted before he went to attack back, as he used to his Quirk as a means to push them back.

The people nearby noticed this as most started to back up as to avoid the violence. Several of the vandalizers, started to charge at Katsuki though was quick to counter and block. His reactions had been slow as he found them landing hits on him.

He felt a surge of pain within his chest as he tried to move and dodge their attacks.

"_Crap!_" He said in his thoughts, "_It hurts! It feels like it's a flame, and it won't go out! It just keeps growing and getting more intense-_" Katsuki shook it off as he kicked one of the vandalizers, "_-Stop thinking about it damn it! You're fine! You're just fine! You can win this! You can-_"

Something in his brain seemed to have snapped, as an image briefly passed him by. A set of mechanical arms had been seen behind a girls back as the girl herself possessed a sickening grin.

"_**How does it feel… Knowing you've failed…**_?"

He seemed to have snapped back into reality as he felt a fist hit him on his right eye, causing him to hit the ground hard. The wound on his chest opened as he coughed.

"**NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR HITTING ME!**" One of the vandalizers shouted.

Before they could attack Katsuki any further, a voice soon cut through.

"Okay boys, that's enough."

One of them turn to see a punch hurling towards him, as it impacted it caused him to crash into a nearby window. Someone soon approached his side, as they helped him to sit up at least. "Are you alright Bakugou-san?"

Katsuki picked up his head and saw it was a familiar woman with a set of wolf ears on her head. Reina's personal doctor-

"Shimizu?" He said surprised.

He soon looked to the person that punched the attackers, as it had been another woman that had been with Shimizu. The woman that was with Shimizu appeared to be have the look of a young woman in her mid thirties, as she had long grey-black hair, wearing a white kimono with a set of baggy blue pants.

She looked surprised as she looked to her fist.

"Whoops." She said casually, "Looks like I hit them a little too hard.."

"**A LITTLE?! OLD LADY YOU MADE HIS NOSE BLEED!**" One of his buddies yelled

"Oh It's not stopping, I think she broke it!"

The woman's eyebrow twitched before she glared at the boy's. She said while putting her hands together, "Old? For the record I'm not old… **I'M ONLY 67**!"

Most of them just looked pretty shocked by this sort of statement. "**ISN'T THAT STILL CONSIDERED AN OLD AGE!?**" One of the vandalizers yelled

The woman didn't say nothing as she slugged another on the chin so hard that two of his teeth came out, surprising them.

"Katsura-san!" Shimizu exclaimed out of shock.

"Katsura…?" Katsuki repeated, before something seemed to click, "... Wait, I know that name-!"

The woman named Katsura said to the young doctor, "Hmm? What's up Shimi?"

"You just socked another kid in the face!" Shimizu said, "I know they did something terrible, but they're still kids!"

"Oh don't worry, this is just discipline!" Katsura said casually as she broke the kids arm.

"**YOU CALL THAT DISCIPLINE!?**" Shimizu yelled.

The vandalizers immediately got on their knees and started to bow their heads as they started to say, "**WE'RE SORRY!**"

"Huh? Sorry?" Katsura said as she punched them in the face. "I didn't hear that part, say that again?"

"_**SUCH A SADIST!**_" They thought, as they continued to bow their heads again, "We're sorry we're very sorry!"

"That's enough, Katsura-san!"Shimizu said.

Katsuki soon noticed that from behind Shimizu, he saw their one more vandalizer just behind her. "Hey, watch o-!"

To his surprise, Shimizu was able to block the punch with ease, the boy was confused at what had just happened.

"It's a doctor's duty to look after a patient." Shimizu said, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't do anything to deteriorate this boy's health."

The boy said pissed, as his eyebrow twitched, "Don't tell me what to do!"

Katsuki had been taken back when Shimizu's pupils dilated, and she soon bore her teeth revealing her fangs. The boy immediately backed off when Shimizu let out a low, yet aggressive growl.

The boy started to sweat as he started to say with a nervous smile, "Yes ma'am! This was stupid anyway!" He turned to his friends, "Right?"

His friends nodded as they said, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"And what else?' Katsura said as she cracked her knuckles.

"**WE PROMISE NOT TO VANDALIZE AGAIN!**"

"Again?" Katsura asked

"Oh we mean forever!" The boy's said before they quickly fled the scene with their tails between their legs. Katsuki just looked shocked as Shimizu helped him to stand up. "You're… The Inkhead's second grandma." Katsuki said, "Last I heard, you were in America."

Katsura gasped as she said, "Oh, how did you know?!"

"I heard it from the Inkhead himself." Katsuki said before groaning placing his hand over his bandaged wound.

Shimizu soon noticed the state of his chest, as she saw traces of blood, as well as bruises. "Bakugou-san, you're injured." She said concerned as she reached out to him, "Here, let me-"

Katsuki smacked her hand away which surprised her, "I'm fine. I had the situation under control, in case you didn't know! I didn't need your help!"

Katsura scolded to the young boy, "Hey whippersnapper! Had I not come here, you would have taken a turn for the worse. Especially with that wound right on your chest!"

"Like I said I was fine! Stop worrying about and take pity on me!" Katsuki yelled, "I didn't need… Your… Help…"

Katsuki's voice started to trail off as he soon started to stumble. Immediately Shimizu acted as she managed to catch him before he fell to the ground; his bag ended up hitting the floor. Katsura ended up jumping at this as she started to panic, "Oh my God, hey kid! Are you dead?! Is he dead!?"

"Calm down, he's not dead." Shimizu said, "He just fell asleep." She soon noticed the shadows underneath his eyes, as they looked to be worn out, "The poor boy, he probably hasn't slept for days. Guess his body finally needed the rest."

Katsura said scratching her head, "And here I thought most kids his age are that stubborn.."

"Katsura-san?" Shimizu soon asked, "If it's alright with you, I'd like to take him back to Josephine and Joji-san's house. Can you carry him on your back for me?"

Katsura had been taken back by this request before she replied, " O-of course!"

Katsura quickly got the young boy on his back as she adjusted her grip slightly; Shimizu picked up Katsuki's bag, and adjusted her medical bag slightly. She patted Katsuki on the head noting it's soft texture.

"Rest easy Bakugou-san." Shimizu said softly, "You'll be alright now."

She soon looked to the poster that had been labeled with paint. Her look changed as she gazed upon it. Katsura shook her head as she got out her phone, dialing up a certain number.

She spoke to whoever picked up, "Hello, Yeah it's me. Well I didn't find him, but I found his friend...and he's really in bad shape-Is it okay if I stopped by?-Gotcha thanks."

Katsura said to Shimizu with a smile, "Already done!"

"Thank you Katsura-san." Shimizu said, "I'll be sure to thank Joji-san, and Josephine-san as well. Do you think they'll mind if I stay the night too?"

Katsura looked surprised at this, "Wait, what?"

(_**Ending Theme: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Ending 1-Lie Performed By SID**_)


	4. Chapter 2 Epilogue: Heated

(_**Opening Theme: Demon Slayer Opening-Red Lotus Performed By LiSA**_)

-_**Aihara Residence**_-

It was no surprise that Floyd returned home late at night again. Since the internships, since Hosu this is the sort of thing he would do. He didn't find himself spending most of his days at a certain someone's home. It was only a train ride away, though he liked spending his time there as of late.

He yawned as he said, "Maybe I ate too much onion wraps at Pony's place. I'll see if the fridge has some meat left to balance my stomach."

Floyd tossed his keys, in the air, before he unlocked the door with a turn. He hummed to himself as he sauntered inside, going towards the kitchen that had been connected to the living room. He was about to make his way to the fridge when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He did a double take before turning again.

He looked to the living room as he noticed a familiar ash blonde teen laying in the unfoldable bed the couch provided. His shirt had been removed as under the covers it revealed his bandaged chest, and he appeared to be sleeping. His face contained small cuts and his eye had a very noticeable bruise.

His grandmother, Katsura had been seen in the lounge chair sleeping, along with Oda who was slumped over in the recliner chair.

Floyd's jaw dropped as he nearly dropped his bag

"**HOLY SHI-"** Floyd covered his mouth as not to alert the other family members.

Shimizu soon came down the stairs as she was wearing a nightgown with a robe; she had been holding his school uniform as they looked to be washed. "Oh Aihara-san." Shimizu greeted making him jump, "I didn't expect to see you home this late."

Floyd did a double take again, " Miss Shimizu?!"

"Sorry, I know this is sudden." Shimizu said, "His parents are taking late night shifts and they stressed he'd rather not be left unsupervised, so I asked your parents if Bakugou-san and I could spend the night. Poor thing looks as though he hasn't slept in days. Your mother let him borrow your sleepwear if it's not too much trouble."

Floyd said just stunned at this point, "n-no, not at all. Still what happened to him it's like he got hit with 3 trucks!"

"... He got into a fight with a couple of vandalizers earlier today." Shimizu replied, "He was lucky Katsura-san and I were passing by, otherwise he would have had more than just an open wound to worry about. He ended up passing out from exhaustion soon after we scared them off."

Floyd said still just shocked, "Seriously?!"

Shimizu looked to Floyd with worry, "I… Heard from your father you've been coming home late, is it for a particular reason, if you don't mind me asking."

Floyd's expression changed for a second before he replied "It's nothing I'm fine. If anything, you should worry about Pisshead more than me"

Shimizu huffed a little, "... You and Josephine-san are definitely not good with lying."

Floyd did a double take for the third time, "What are you talking about?!"

"There's a difference between keeping secrets, and telling a lie, at least in my experience." Shimizu said, "You sir, need to work on telling one, if you want to get away with stuff."

Floyd only gave a laugh as he said, "Is that so?"

Shimizu's ears twitched slightly as she set Katsuki's uniform aside on the table, folding it nicely. She sat on the chair provided, "In all seriousness…" Shimizu started to say, "... I know it's not my place, but your parents and siblings worry about you, especially your grandparents."

Floyd let out a sigh as he said, "I know.."

She soon said as she leaned in her chair, "You off all people have a right to know this… Penny-chan, was a very dear friend of mine. I loved her as if she were my own sister. She was really good at her job when she was a pro. Even in those days, she and I kept in touch and meet up whenever we could. When she died however… It really affected everyone… Your mother especially. In fact she did something similar to this after she lost her sister."

Floyd looked shocked at this sort of thing, "You're kidding…"

"You were probably too young to remember but…" Shimizu started to say, "... She was trying desperately to get her mind off it, and let others know that she was fine on the outside. She was taking late nights as a Pro, barely getting any sleep and even kept herself busy in the morning even when there wasn't a need. Then one day, while she and Joji-san were on an undercover assignment, her emotions got the better of her, as everything she had bottled up suddenly exploded. It nearly cost them their lives."

Floyd turned to Shimizu as he asked "You mean that one time we didn't see them..."

"They were lucky enough to escape with only a few grazes that day." Shimizu told him, "Though a Villain ended up escaping because of what happened. Josephine learned an important lesson that day. The emotions and our burdens… We can't keep them hidden forever. One way or another, sooner or later, they have a way of showing itself, and not in a way we like."

Floyd looked to the floor as he couldn't help but think aloud, "You're saying all this time...when Aunt Penny died.."

Just before he could finish his thought they were drawn to the sound of whimpers. The two turned to see Katsuki, sweating as he started to toss and turn; unconsciously he grabbed his head, and took hold of his chest as he started to groan.

Shimizu calmly went by his side as she started to check him over.

"H-hey! What's happening to him?!" Floyd asked.

"He's having a nightmare, and it seems like it's a bad one." Shimizu said calmly.

They heard Katsuki moan in agony again, as he turned on his side.

"Re… Reina…!" They heard him say as they saw him reach out unconsciously, "... Reina please…! "

"Hold on! Let me see if i can get some ice!" Floyd said as he rushed to the kitchen.

"Now, now Aihara-san, don't panic." Shimizu said to him gently causing him to stop; she took Katsuki's hand as a sign of reassurance as he subconsciously started to squeeze it, "I've dealt with this kind of thing before when Reina-chan was a little girl. I can put him at ease with my Quirk, I just need some water if you don't mind the trouble."

Floyd looked to Katsuki and to Shimizu who only nodded. Floyd replied as he said "O-Okay!" With that said he went to the kitchen to grab some water.

Floyd said while stammering, "How much do you need?!"

Floyd suddenly hit his shin, causing him to let out a shriek, getting the attention of Oda and Katsura who stirred and immediately drew their weapons.

"**WHAT HAPPENED!?**" Oda exclaimed.

"**WHO ARE WE KILLING!?**" Katsura shouted.

Floyd and Shimizu heard the sound of thumping down the stairs; Josephine and Joji stood at the doorway as they had their weapons ready.

"**WHAT'S GOING ON?!**" Joji shouted

"**WHO'S TRYING TO KIDNAP BAKUGOU?!**" Jospehine added.

The parents turned to see Floyd who was wincing in pain while Shimizu was at Katsuki's bedside. "Oh, Floyd!" Katsura said, "You're back home!?"

Jospehine ran to her son as she hugged him causing him to choke, "I was so worried!"

Floyd tapped her shoulder as he was signaling to let go of him, "**I CAN'T BREATHE! LET ME GO!**"

"Josephine-san please." Shimizu said, "I need some water, asap."

Josephine, Joji, Oda and Katsura soon noticed the state of Katsuki as he looked to be in pain.

"Right!" Josphine shouted as she took the bucket Floyd had in his hand and filled it with water.

"Son, why don't you get some sleep? You had a long day." Joji suggested.

Floyd had been hesitant as he said to his father, "I'm good, I'll help out piss head here."

Joji reassured him, "but son, you looked tired.. I'm sure-"

"I said im good!" Floyd shouted at him. Joji, and even Floyd himself had been taken back, as he placed his hand over his mouth.

Josephine scolded Floyd gently, "Floyd! That's enough! Go to your room. We'll talk about this in the morning."

"Mom, I-" Floyd started to say.

His mother had cut him off as she said, "Just do as you're told!"

Floyd just turned around with a scoff as he went up to his room. But not all the way up as he watched Shimizu at work while not being seen by his parents and grandparents.

Josephine bough the bucket of water to where Shimizu had sat, setting it next to her. She gently pried her hand from Katsuki's hand before she placed both of her hands in the water; with a glow, the water looked as though they were gloves. Floyd peeked behind the door frame as he watched her closely.

"Oda-san." Shimizu said calmly before situating herself on the bed next to Katsuki, being careful as not to wake him, "Can you turn him on his back please?"

"Of course doc." Oda said.

Oda did as he was requested, and he gently placed Katsuki on his back. He looked to be in tears as his head moved against the pillow.

" Please…" Floyd heard him sob, "Please don't take her away…I didn't mean to break it… I didn't mean to fail… Don't take her away… I'm begging you…"

With a deep breath, she placed her makeshift water gloves on the sides of head.

"It's alright little cub, you're just having a nightmare." Shimizu said gently as the blue light surrounded the water, extending to his head, "Don't worry, you'll be in a better dream soon."

The blue light soon touched the skin on his head and extending to his hair. Katsuki's expression changed; though he still looked to be in pain, he wasn't in as much agony as he was before. His hand unclenched revealing his palm.

"Reina…" He spoke softly again, "...Don't cry… I told you before didn't I... I made that promise to you… I'll… Keep you safe..."

Shimizu took her hands away from him, as she took a deep breath. Her hands hovered the bucket and as she deactivated her Quirk, allowing the water to drop back inside with a splash. Shimizu looked worn out as she nearly fell out of the bed, though was caught by Katsura.

Katsura asked her, "How are you not dead?"

"You'd think after years of doing this, you'd get used to this kind of thing by now…" Shimizu couldn't help but say in a joking manner.

Oda gave her a scratch on the ears as he said to her with a smile, "What will we do without you?"

"You know…" Shimizu said to Josephine in a tired voice, "...You shouldn't be so hard on Floyd. He was only trying to help"

Josephine let out a sigh, "I know but...he talked back to Jojo...not only that his constant coming home late… It's gotta stop."

Floyd could hear the hurt in his mother's voice, as Joji went to comfort her, "Perhaps he's still rattled about what happened in Hosu that's all."

"**STILL!** He should be able to talk to us… Why?" Josphine said as she started to tear up "Why is he not communicating with us?"

Katsura soon reassured her, "Now now, Jo, I'm sure there's a reason for all this…

Floyd's look softened, as he looked to the ground, recalling Shimizu's earlier words. It was only then, he proceeded to head up to his room and turned in for the night.

(_**Ending Theme: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Ending 1-Lie Performed By SID**_)


	5. Chapter 3: Let the Exams Begin!

(_**Opening Theme: Demon Slayer Opening-Red Lotus Performed By LiSA**_)

"_**Kaa-chan! Come here look!" **_

"_**He looks so cute! He reminds me of a character Shimizu reads to us!" **_

"_**Kaa-chan, you're amazing! You didn't miss a single one!" **_

"_**Really? He's really for me?" **_

"_**M… Me too… I… I like you the same way too… I want to stay… I don't want to go back… I want to be free… I want to stay with you… Katsuki…" **_

"**GET UP!**"

"**IT'S WAKE UP TIME!**"

Katsuki found himself arching his back, as he found a sudden weight on top of him as he gagged. The first thing he noticed was the fact that he wasn't in his own house, as he found the living room to be familiar. It certainly wasn't his living room as he looked to the ceiling. He soon noticed a certain couple of kids that were currently on his stomach.

It had been Hana and Eliot as they looked to be kicking their legs.

"**THE INKHEADED BRATS!?**" Katsuki yelled before groaning from the feeling in his chest.

"Finally up sleepyhead?" Hana said bouncing a little.

"Come on, Let's go!" Eliot said pulling his arm, trying to get him to sit up, "Let's go eat! Let's go eat!"

"Up and at em! Rise and shine!" Hana added, pulling on his other arm.

"**STOP TRYING TO MURDER ME YOU GREMLINS!**" Katsuki yelled as he struggled against their grip.

Lena soon came into view as she lifted the twins off him, relieving him from their weight. She scolded them, "Hey you two! That's enough! Can't you see he's injured?!"

"Sorry big sis…" Hana said twiddling her thumbs.

"We didn't mean too." Eliot said, "We just wanted to wake him up."

Lena placed them both on the floor, and pointed to the dining area where Josephine and Katsura were in view, as they were setting up the table. "Go help ma and grandma set up the table!" She told them, "Give our guests some privacy."

"Kay…" The Twins said before going to do just that.

Lena groaned as she said, "I swear, just what I needed today.."

Katsuki looked around as he now recognized exactly where he had been. He groaned as he slapped himself, "Great… I'm in the Half-Breed's house." He soon looked down and realized-

"**AND I'M IN HIS GODDAMN CLOTHES!?**" He yelled throwing off the blanket seeing the PJ bottoms he had on.

"Oh don't be dramatic, it was all my mom had." Lena told him, "Floyd's clothes were the only size that would fit you."

"Tell me I'm in a bad dream right now…" He said falling back into the bed.

Lena simply gave him a tiny pinch making him cringe slightly.

"Nope, you ain't dreaming!" She said with a smile, "Now take it easy. The twins are gonna get you breakfast. Uniforms' in the bathroom, so you might as well go and shower before eating since you didn't have time to take one yesterday. After that, we're heading to school."

Katsuki grumbled as he sat himself up again, before looking around, "Where is that damn brother of yours anyway?" He asked as he was expecting to get pounced again.

Sachihiro soon came down the stairs; he had been dressed in a standard middle school uniform for the summer.

"He left early." He replied taking a seat at the table, "He didn't even tell us that he left. I swear, he's beginning to act a lot like a jerk these days… Maybe more of a jerk than you."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" Katsuki asked genuinely confused.

"Pick one." Was all that Sachihiro replied causing Katsuki to growl slightly.

Katsura sighed as she shook her head, "That boy I swear, he's just being stubborn."

Katsuki made a mental note of this before he felt his neck. Instantly he started to panic a little as he noticed something had been missing.

"Where is it-!?" He exclaimed, looking underneath the blankets and pillows, throwing them off the mattress "-Where is it!? Where is it!?"

"Hey, whatcha looking for?" Sachihiro asked.

Katsuki didn't answer as he glared over at the twins. "**HEY!** You brats!" Katsuki yelled, making them freeze.

He stood up from the bed stomping over to them. They shrunk as he towered over them, "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Eliot asked

"We don't know what you're talking about!" Hana added

"**MY CHARM!**" He yelled causing the twins to hold each other, "Did you take it while I was asleep!?"

"N-No!" Hana said.

"We didn't see anything around your neck!" Eliot added.

"What the hell do you-?!"

He flinched as he heard someone clear their throat. He turned to the sound as he saw Shimizu hanging it from her finger by the chain. "Would this be your charm sir?" Shimizu asked letting it swing a little. She wore a dark blue scrub with a doctors jackets.

"You-?!" He said as he got his usual look.

"Glad to see you got some good nights rest." Shimizu said relieved, before she handed the charm back to him; he immediately put it around his neck.

"Sorry." She said, "Your chain looked like it was covered in dirt. I had to clean it up last night." She soon pointed to the bandages around his chest, "Best get those changed before the day starts. After you wash up, I'll provide you some fresh ones, and some medicine."

"-Uh… Thanks…" Katsuki said awkwardly.

He soon felt someone pat him on the back; just from the force he could tell it had been Oda. He said with a laugh, "I see you're up and at em! Thank goodness!"

"Old man.." Katsuki groaned as he sneered at him.

Joji soon came into view, as he pulled his father back. He said, "Dad! Be careful! He's still recovering!"

"Oh relax my boy! I'm sure Katsuki is fully healed!"

"You best go and get refreshed now." Shimizu said, as she gently pushed Katsuki in the direction of the bathroom, "I trust you know the way."

"Wait a-" He started to say before Shimizu cut him off again.

"Oh, and if your stitches happened to loosen up, just let me know and I'll fix it up." She told him, "Now go on then, no need to stall."

Without arguing any further Katsuki headed towards where the restroom had been as he took his uniform with him. It hadn't been long before he was drying himself off from the shower he had taken, having put on half his uniform, leaving his shirt the last piece.

He had removed his bandages prior to before he hopped in the shower, as his stitches had been out in the open on both his chest and back. He could still feel the intensity of the wound burn. For a moment he felt his vision blur up as the pain seemed to grow more intense.

He felt a migraine in his head as he nearly stumbled.

"_Damn it-! Not again-!_"

He felt a sudden rush as faintly, he could see that of a blade rush through his body as he let out a sudden gasp. In the reflection of the mirror, he could see Futsuno in the reflection of the mirror. She leaned in, until her head rested on his shoulder.

"_How does it feel… Knowing that __**YOU'VE**_ _failed?_"

He was soon drawn to a knock at the door as he found himself gasping for air as he gripped the edge of the sink. The door soon opened revealing that it had been Shimizu with her medical bag.

"Hey Bakugou-san…" Shimizu said, "... Are you done? I've got the medicine and bandages right here." She soon noticed his posture and the fearful look in his eyes and his posture as she closed the door behind her as to give them some privacy.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I-" Katsuki said looking into the mirror, retaining his look, "-I'm fine. I'm just fine."

Shimizu's ears twitched slightly at his answer though decided not pressure him into anything. Setting her bag aside, she got out the bacterial cream before she started to apply it on the stitches as he had been sitting on a chair the bathroom had provided. "I'm curious…" Shimizu started to say, "... How are you doing with all of this?"

"Why the hell do you want to ask me that?" He asked her, looking over his shoulder.

"From yesterday, you looked worn out." Shimizu said, "Even now you still look troubled."

"And you can tell how?" Katsuki asked.

"You remind of my young patients I used to look after." She replied, "They all had different stories, but in a sense they were all the same. They all had a look of uneasiness."

He could sense the tone in her voice. He saw in the reflection of the mirror that her expression had been a sad expression in her eyes, though she still retained her smile. In that moment, he couldn't help but recall, what Reina told him, during the Sports Festival.

"Do you mean the patients, at Promise Clinic?" He couldn't help but ask.

Shimizu looked surprised but gave a soft laugh, "I guess Reina-chan told you about that huh?"

"She only told me that she was a patient there, before Aizawa took her in." He replied, "She was there with other kids… That stayed in that place…"

"Riichi Kageningyo, Nwanji Carter-Takeuchi, Bethany Saoirse Winterson, William Summers." She soon said, "Those were the names of the kids that were with Reina-chan. I remember all the names… Of the children in my care."

He could see Shimizu holding back tears as she thought about the children she had spoken of. "Mother nature, can be beautiful, but it can also have a cruel sense of humor…" Shimizu soon started to say as she started to work on applying the medicine on his chest, "... A long time ago, I found out I had a defect… The defect being, I was unable to bear children of my own. If I had just happened to marry a man who wanted to have a family… I couldn't grant them that wish. I remember how distraught I was about it when they told me… I had a glass of wine here… A bottle of wine there… I would've lost myself, were it not for my dear sister."

He raised an eyebrow at this, "Your sister?"

"... I…" She started to say hesitantly, "... Don't see her around often… She's always been my beacon of hope, and my pillar of strength. Even though she's not here anymore, I know she'll always remain as such. She was lucky enough to get the family she wanted, and give them the life she lost. I'll admit, when she confronted me… I told her I was green with envy. She told me that I could do one of two things in front of me in that moment. I could lose myself in alcohol, and give myself a slow death, or continue to pursue my dream, and become a doctor to help those lesser then I. She was harsh with her words, but you could guess what I chose."

"So the young patients at Promise Clinic then-"

"-I thought of them as my own children. Every single one that came in, whether they were from Japan, or overseas, abandoned, abused, or neglected it didn't matter to me. I always held them in high regard, and gave them what they should've been given on the day they could walk and speak for themselves. As a founder and CEO of Promise Clinic, I aimed to give every child their home they all deserved with people that would love them as who they are, and treat them as real children. It broke my heart each time I had to see them go, but every parent has to let go of their child at some point in their life, don't they?"

She soon started to apply the new set of bandages as Katsuki had lifted his arms as to give her some room to perform this task.

"Reina…" Katsuki soon said, "... She told me that it had gotten shut down. The other kids she knew… Do you know what happened to them?"

"The children that remained were all sent to stay in other neighboring hospitals. Those that were done with rehab but were still awaiting to get a home were put in foster care. As for those four… I'm not sure what exactly happened to them. When I went to check in on Riichi-kun, William-kun and Nwanji-san, I heard the three of them ran away and haven't been seen for the last few years. The family that adopted Bethany-chan, were unfortunately killed by Villains and she had disappeared. Other then that, I'm not sure what happened to them." Shimizu replied, her ears dropping slightly, "These days, they're only a few left that are still searching for them."

Katsuki couldn't help but think again at this, as he recalled once more… What Reina had asked of him and what his answer had been.

"_**Do you think… If I saw them again… They would still think about me the way they did back then…?... Even if they changed… Do you think… I should forgive them for all they did… And all they could do to me…?**_"

"_**In hindsight, I probably would've told you, you shouldn't forgive them… Hell, if I had been in your shoes, I would've given those assholes payback for what they did… But you're not me… You're not anyone else… In the end despite what they did, you just want to see them smile, right?" **_

His gaze softened slightly at this as he couldn't help but recall.

"_I wouldn't be surprised if she was still worried about them, even right now._" He thought to himself, "_If they're really still alive… Maybe, just maybe, she might not be alone after all. It's better then her being out there all by herself… Wherever the hell she is._"

A question from Shimizu soon brought him out of his thoughts, "... Do you hate Reina-chan… For leaving?"

He looked a bit shocked by this sort of question, but gave his immediate reply, "... Of course I don't. Why the hell would you ask me that?"

"... I… I just wanted to make sure." She said, "That you're feelings for her haven't changed."

Soon enough, she was done applying the bandages, she gave him a pat on the head, almost as if she had been reassuring him. "I hold hope that Reina-chan will come back home as I do for the others that disappeared… Promise me you'll hold onto that hope too."

Katsuki's gaze softened at this as he soon got on his shirt, fixing it slightly, before he gave his reply, "... I will."

* * *

-_**Later at UA High**_-

The day went on about as normal as expected.

Classes went on as usual, with the regular lessons, including basic training, although the only thing that was different was the fact that Shota wasn't present during the lessons, though that was to be expected, considering that he was still searching for Reina, going through any sort of leads they could find.

It had been nearing the lunch period, as most of the students in class 1A had been facing an issue. Well most of them were anyway.

_**DENKI KAMINARI (Midterm) : 24/25**_

_**MINA ASHIDO (Midterm): 19/25**_

"**I DIDN'T STUDY FOR THE EXAM AT ALL!**" Denki and Mina exclaimed; Mina sounding strangely happy as she gave a laugh.

"With the Sports Festival, and Internships going on, I didn't have time to study at all!" Denki said while ruffling his hair.

_**FUMIKAGE TOKIYAMA (Midterm): 14/25**_

_**CHOUKO SHOICHI (Midterm): 20/25**_

"It's true…" Fumikage said, "... It's just one event after another."

"You said it…" Chouko said dejected, "With everything that's happened, it just slipped my mind"

_**RIKIDO SATO (Midterm): 12/25**_

_**KOJI KODA (Midterm): 11/25**_

"For the midterms we did, we'd just started school, and they didn't really cover much." Rikido said, "So I didn't really have a hard time with them, but with back to back events and stuff, the finals will be different…"

"It'll be tough since there's a practical exam too." Mineta said being awfully smug, though considering the rank he had gotten he had a reason to be.

_**MINORU MINETA (Midterm): 9/25**_

"**NINTH PLACE ON THE MIDTERMS!?**" Denki, Mina even Floyd shouted.

"This can't be right!" Floyd exclaimed, "How did you get _**THAT**_ high!?"

"**YOU TRAITOR! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ONE OF US!**" Mina yelled.

"**GUYS LIKE YOU ARE ONLY LIKABLE IF THEY'RE DUMB…!**" Denki shouted, "**... WHERE'S THE DEMAND FOR THIS!?**"

"The world, maybe?" Mineta answered.

Floyd couldn't help but growl at this, as he said, "Okay, where's my sketchbook?" He grabbed it as he said "alright! Now then." He began to scribble on it.

"What's wrong, Aihara?" Mineta asked. "Drawing your feelings away?"

"Nope, my foot has a test for you." Floyd replied as he took out a boot. "It's the kind that's gonna be shoved up your ass!"

"Hey come on dude." Gio said with a smile before he gave him a thumbs up, "At least you got higher in the Midterm Exams then he did and I did too my guy!"

Floyd added with a smile of his own, before tossing his sketchbook over his shoulder, "Oh yeah that's true! It doesn't even need this boot to show that we're better than him."

The two boys cheered and high fived each other before turning to Mineta with a smug smile of their own.

"**OH SHUT UP!**" Mineta shouted now sounding embarrassed.

_**GIOCO TEREBI (Midterm): 8/25**_

_**FLOYD AIHARA (Midterm): 4/25**_

Michiko groaned as she had her face buried in the table as she had been in tears, "Damn it… Why do bad things happen to good people? First the Miss goes AWOL, then Koichi and Kazuho go missing too, and now the old geezer Knuckleduster is on my ass... Life is _**SOOO**_ unfair~"

_**MICHIKO AKYAKO JASMINE EVANS (Midterm): AUTOMATIC FAIL**_

Floyd gave her a pat on the shoulder, "There there, Michi. It's not my fault my sister is a demon witch from hell. Besides you just started school. You'll catch up."

"He has a good point, my girl!" Gio said giving her a pat on the shoulder too.

"E-Evans-san, Kaminari-kun, Ashido-san!" Izuku said, getting their attention, "We all want to get to training camp together, right?"

"Yes!" Tenya added, "As class rep, I also have high hopes that you'll all be moved to action!"

"It's pretty hard to fail if you don't pay attention in class." Shoto said.

"Don't give up hope!" Fubuki typed on her phone, "You'll all be able to pull through if you just work hard!"

_**IZUKU MIDORIYA (Midterm): 5/25**_

_**TENYA IIDA (Midterm): 2/25**_

_**SHOTO TODOROKI (Midterm): 6/25**_

_**FUBUKI TODOROKI (Midterm): TIED WITH SHOTO TODOROKI**_

Mina, Denki and Michiko immediately felt a stab through their heart as they had realized their test scores. Michiko herself couldn't help but cry even harder.

"**BE MORE CAREFUL WITH YOUR WORDS!**" Denki yelled.

Michiko shouted as she was still in tears, "**DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! THE OLD HAG WAS RIGHT! I AM A FAILURE! I CAN'T EVEN PROTECT THE BOSSMAN OR THE MISS! I SUCK!"**

Floyd quickly went to comfort her as he said, "Hey hey, its alright. Like I said, you'll catch up!"

"You three…" Momo started to say, "... I may be able to be of assistance with the class lectures."

The three of them turned to the young girl as they realized what her test score had been.

_**MOMO YAOYOROZU (Midterm): 1/25**_

"**YAO-MOMO!**" Mina and Denki cheered with glee.

Michiko couldn't help but hug her as she didn't seem to mind. She said tearfully yet with a smile, "Thank you for the offer, princess!"

Momo laughed a little, "Princess?" She soon looked to Denki and Mina, "I'll do my best to help you out, but-" She soon looked to be depressed as she said to herself softly, "-I don't know if I can help at all with the practical though…"

Shoto and Fubuki noticed her tone of voice as they both looked to one another concerned.

Kyoka soon approached Momo as she looked to be a little nervous.

_**KYOKA JIRO (Midterm): 7/25**_

"Hey-" She started to say, "-I'm not like those two, but could you help me out? I'm having some trouble with quadratic functions…"

"Wait, what?" Momo said surprised.

Sero soon came in jumping in on the conversation as well.

_**HANTA SERO (Midterm): 17/25**_

"Sorry, me too!" Sero said, "How are you with classical Japanese?"

"Huh?" She said still shocked.

"I'd like to join too." Ojiro said as he stepped forward as well, "There's still a bunch of stuff I don't get…"

_**MASHIRAO OJIRO (Midterm): 8/25**_

"Please help us!" The three of them begged.

At this Momo's eyes sparkled as she had been in pure awe by this, before she looked over to Michiko as she gave a pleading look, as did Mina and Denki.

"All of you…!" She said, before she stood up from her seat, "... Yes of course!"

"**ALL RIGHT!**" They all cheered.

"Then let's hold a study session at my residence this weekend!" Momo said as she started to get excited.

"Seriously!?" Mina said, "I can't wait to see your house!"

Michiko added with a smile, "Yeah, I'm curious myself!"

"Oh!" She said, "In that case, I must tell Mother and have her open up the hall!"

Michiko doubled-taked at this as the rest looked surprised.

"A hall?" Mina and Denki said shocked.

Michiko added as her eyebrow twitched, "As in a dining hall?!"

"Tell me, what kind of tea are you partial to?"

"Tea!?" Most of them exclaimed.

"In my family, we always drink Harrod's or Wedgwood, so if you have a preference, let me know!" Momo said, "Of course, you can trust me to help you study too! I will definitely show you how I can help you!"

At that point, they should've been hurt by Momo's words, but for whatever reason, they couldn't get angry at the way she was acting.

"_It's like she casually slapped me with the huge difference in how we were born…_" Denki thought to himself.

"_... But her bounciness is so cute that I don't care…_" Kyoka thought.

Michiko thought with a kitten like smile, "_I'm glad a human like Momo exists."_

"What was that?" Denki said in a daze, "Harry's? That's fine."

"Harrod's right?" Momo said.

Michiko added as she had been in a daze too, "Yeah, with milk and sugar too."

Ejiirou couldn't help but watch as they had gotten the help they needed. He couldn't help but smile at this.

_**EIJIROU KIRISHIMA (Midterm): 15/25**_

"Look at the difference in virtue." He said with a smile.

Katsuki had been growling angrily at this as he felt his rage building up slowly.

_**KATSUKI BAKUGOU (Midterm): 3/25**_

"I can do it too!" He growled, "Want me to beat it into you!?"

"Yeah, I'm counting on you!" Eijirou said gleefully.

Floyd couldn't help but yell out of confusion, "Wait him?!"

"You want him to beat it!?" Gio yelled.

Michiko snapped out of her daze as she shouted to Eijirou, "**RECONSIDER, RED SPIKEY HAIR!**"

Yuga couldn't help but laugh to himself, "Everyones panicking now, even though it won't do any good to cram this late in the game.

_**MEZO SHOJI (Midterm): 10/25**_

Mezo couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this, "Shouldn't you do a little cramming too?"

Yuga looked to Mezo with a glare, "What are _**YOU**_ talking about?"

_**YUGA AOYAMA (Midterm): 18/25**_

Floyd and Gio nearly choked on their own spit at their own spit at this as they realized his score. "Dude you should not be talking!" Gio said as he tried real hard not to laugh.

Floyd added, "Yeah dude! You're lower than him!"

As everyone else started to converse with each other Izuku couldn't help but have a sad smile on his face. He looked to his phone as he couldn't help but worry about a certain someone. He knew if she were here, she wouldn't have much to worry about even when it came to the written portion or the practical.

_**REINA NOUKI (Midterm): TIED WITH IZUKU MIDORIYA**_

* * *

_**-Later At Lunch-**_

Izuku stood out in the hallway, as the others had gone ahead. He was making a call again to Reina, not really expecting her to pick up. Of course, it had gone straight to voicemail like it usually did.

"_Hey there caller! You've reached Reina Nouki's voicemail, AKA my voicemail, the one you dialed up-Sorry at the moment I can't come to the phone. I'm either A grounded, B hanging out with my best friends, or C in the hospital, again. Wait scratch that last part, pretend you didn't hear that. Anyway if you leave a message, I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as I can, until then-_"

Like always, when he heard the beep, he started to talk.

"Hi Reina-chan." He said, "I hope your day is going well. I just thought you wanted to know that our final exams are coming up. Everyones gonna try their hardest to pass. Oh! And you won't believe who joined our class, Michiko Evans! She's gonna be trying her hardest too, though she has a lot of cramming for the exams will be within a week."

He couldn't help but laugh to himself before he lost his smile again.

"They told us… That if someone fails they won't be able to go to the training camp." He said, "I know you were looking forward to that, but-" He rubbed his eyes a little to prevent his tears, "-Sorry, I'm just jumping the gun again. I think by now you must find it annoying. If you're listening, then… Well, you already know what I'm going to say."

"Midoriya-chan!" He soon heard Tsuyu call out to him, "Come on, we found a spot!"

"I gotta go." He said as he waved to Tsuyu as to signal her, "I'll call you later, okay Reina-chan? Stay safe wherever you are."

After Izuku hung up, he proceeded to grab his lunch and sit with his usual group of friends. They all sat at the same table together as they started to eat their lunch.

"I still can't believe there's gonna be a practical." Izuku said as he got ready to eat his pork cutlet bowl, "When I really think about it, it's kind of scary, since we're not sure what it's going to be on."

"I don't think it'll be anything too crazy." Tenya said.

"The written exam questions will come from what we studied in class, so I should be able to manage somehow but…"

Ochaco couldn't help but freeze up at this as she had a sudden realization on what her score had been on the midterm exams.

_**OCHACO URARAKA (Midterm): 13/25**_

"You can manage huh…?" Ochaco said in a disdain tone.

Floyd gave her a pat on the shoulder as he said in reassurance, "Hey, it's okay. We can pull this off!"

"Though I can't help but agree with you Midoriya-san." Chouko said, "I wonder what the practical will entail. I'm kind of nervous, especially since I didn't do so well in the midterm exams."

_**TORU HAGAKURE (Midterm): 16/25**_

"It'll be a comprehensive test of everything in the first semester." Toru soon said, "At least that's what the teachers said."

"It does pretty vague when I think about it now." Tsuyu said.

_**TSUYU ASUI (Midterm): TIED WITH SHOTO & FUBUKI TODOROKI**_

"Yeah dude, I mean they could've given us more info on that." Gio added.

"Everything we did so far…" Ochaco started to say, "... So that would be combat training, rescue training, the basic training…"

"You're right, Ochaco!" Michiko added "We just have to work harder!"

"You especially since you just enrolled." Fumikage said, making Michiko freeze up.

She said as she banged her head on the table as she said tearfully, "Don't remind me…"

"Sorry…" Fumikage said awkwardly after Chouko gave him a light smack.

"Still…" Izuku said, "... In addition to studying, we'll have to keep in good physical cond-**OW!**"

Izuku had been cut off when he felt something hard hit him in the back of the head. Turns out it had been done by Monoma.

"Oh sorry." He said sarcastically, "Your head was so big I accidentally hit it."

Floyd couldn't help but snarl, "Oh look, it's UA's favorite Narc."

"And UA's favorite American, Tell me, how does that foot smell?" He asked with a cocked brow.

"How about you come closer and ask my foot! The first person he wants to meet is your ass!" Floyd barked.

"Whoa dude!" Gio said immediately holding him back, "You ain't gonna shove another boot up someones nether regions!"

"Ninja watch me!" Floyd shouted as he raring to go.

"So this is the Simp that harrases the miss and Bossman." Michiko said in awe.

"Oh, and you must be the Yakuza girl that transferred yesterday." Monoma said, "I was expecting a gangsta vibe from you."

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! I'LL CUT OFF YOUR $*#^*!**" Michiko exclaimed as she got her Quirk out.

"Are you sure you're not from one?" Gio asked curiously.

"Ow!" Izuku said rubbing the back of his head, "Why would you-"

"I heard you guys met the Hero Killer." Monoma soon said cutting him off. Most of them froze up at this, while Tenya and Chouko flinched.

"Just like in the Sports Festival, you guys in Class A just have all the attention, huh?" Monoma said, "Especially that teachers pet Reina Nouki. Oh wait, I shouldn't even call her that, now should I?"

At this their eyes widened. Gio soon let go of Floyd as he had a look in his eye, "I take it back my dude. You beat his ass six ways to Sunday."

"Oh hell yes!" Floyd said as he whipped up a spiked boot from hisn sketch pad and took it out as he put it on he shouted "**BET YOUR ASS IS CRAVING FOR A BOOT SANDWICH ABOUT NOW!**"

Before Floyd could do anything, Tenya and Shoto immediately acted as they both grabbed him by the arms and held him back this time.

"**DUDES WHAT THE H?!**" Floyd shouted.

"You're not gonna get in trouble again." Shoto said.

"We're on school grounds right now, and there's rules!" Tenya said.

Floyd argued, "You realize he's insulting Reina-chan right?!"

"Well I guess Todoroki and Iida is the new teacher's pets, now aren't they?" Monoma said, "But I hope you realize that attention isn't because people have high hopes for you. It's because people like you keep attracting trouble, like that Villain who got into UA."

Everyone gasped as they knew exactly who he had been referring to.

"Excuse me, but Reina-chan is not a Villain!" Ochaco argued.

"Yeah, the news is wrong about her!" Chouko said, "So stop twisting it like she's the bad guy! She's innocent!"

"Really? That's not what they've been saying about Hosu." Monoma said, "I heard she killed at least three people with her Quirk."

"Oh dude that is total BS!" Gio yelled, "She didn't kill anyone! My boys, Floyd, Iida, Todoroki and Midoriya said so themselves!"

Floyd added, "That's right, dumbass! If anything you're no better than those news outlets spreading lies about her!"

"I don't know. Maybe the fact you're covering up for your friend so that the authorities can't catch her." Monoma said, "I mean your mother was a former secret agent so that makes sense, or did she lose her job"

"**HEY! DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT MY MOM**!" Floyd growled as he began to trash about. "**YOU'RE GONNA GET MORE THAN A BOOT UP YOUR ASS NOW!**"

Monoma didn't seem phased by this as he still continued on, "It's scary how you go defend a scary girl like Nouki. I wouldn't be surprised if they put her in prison, or execute her right on the spot."

_**SLAM!**_

Everyone had been taken back when they heard a loud sound just nearby. Fubuki who had been sitting with her brother had been the one who had hit her fist on the table. She stood up from her seat with a scary look on her face as she stepped over to Monoma. He jumped slightly when she grabbed the neck of his shirt suddenly glaring at him.

"Fubuki-chan!?" Izuku exclaimed.

"Oh, what's this?" Monoma said, "You got something to say to me? Whoops, that's right, you're a girl of few words aren't you?"

Monoma let out a small scream, causing him to drop his tray of food as Fubuki activated her Quirk suddenly. He was able to break free from her grip though her hand had been of ice; most of her classmates gasped.

"Fubuki, what are you doing!?" Shoto exclaimed, having never seen his sister like this before.

Michiko said as she pumped her fist in the air, "**YEAH FUBUKI! SHOW THAT GUY WHO'S BOSS!"**

The rest started to panic as they could practically feel the Aura off of Fubuki as she stared down on Monoma.

"Fubuki-chan, don't!" Ochaco shouted as she saw her freeze over her arm right arm, "It's not worth it!"

"You'll end up suspended, or worse expelled!" Tsuyu added.

Fubuki didn't listen as she motioned for Monoma to come at her which they were surprised at this.

"Oh?" Monoma said raising his eyebrows, as he got himself ready, "You wanna go missy? I'll be happy to oblige!"

Immediately most of the group started to panic even more as a crowd started to gather. "Oh man!" Gio said in a panicking sort of way, "This ain't good bro!"

Floyd added, "Yeah! Fubuki plus mad equals trouble! She's gonna beat the shit out of him if he comes closer!"

"Fubuki stop this!" Shoto said, "Just calm down!"

Fubuki and Monoma had gotten themselves into a fighting position as the students around them started to chant, egging one of them to throw the first punch. Though before any of them could start a fight, a familiar Quill had gotten stuck in Monoma's neck and he fell to the ground hard making everyone jump.

Turns out it had been his classmate and Reina's previous opponent from the Sports Festival, Kuriruzu Mahi as she glared daggers onto the now paralyzed teen.

"Quit comparing the sizes of your boys to other people and show some courtesy why don't you?!" Kuriruzu scolded, "You do realize that their class Rep was injured and they just lost their friend, right!?"

"Tch, damn you Mahi. Are you trying to start a fight with me too?" Monoma asked.

He gagged when he felt a hard slap in the neck, courtesy of his other classmate Kendo. "Seriously Monoma, when will you ever learn that there's a line that you should never cross?" Kendo said while shaking her head.

"Kendo-san!? Mahi-san!?" Izuku said surprised.

Fubuki flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned and saw that it had been the student from General Studies, Shinso. "Hey, take it down a notch will you?" He told her, "Your gonna freeze the school over if you end up using your Quirk like that."

"You're-From General Studies!" Ochaco said in realization.

"Hitoshi Shinso!?" Chouko said surprised.

Fubuki saw the look he gave as she seemed to have lost her anger. As she deactivated her Quirk, the ice on her hand vanished as she took deep breaths. Immediately after she found out she was in close proximity of Shinso. She immediately backed up with her face a little red had been seen on his face as well.

"Fubuki!" Shoto yelled at his sister, "What were you thinking!?"

"I'm sorry Sho-chan." Fubuki signed, "I just got really angry, and I wasn't thinking straight."

Shoto gave her a light smack on the head, before telling her in a scolding manner, "Never do that again!"

Fubuki apologized again before Shoto had brought her in a hug. Kendo sighed again before she turned to them, "Sorry Class A." She said, "This guy's heart is just kind of… Well you know."

"Buried deep within a very dark hole." Kuriruzu added.

"We noticed." Gio and Floyd said.

"_**HIS HEART!?**_" The rest of the group thought in unison.

Michiko had commented, "Talk about a narcissistic. I was gonna have Bossman shove a boot up his ass or i do it for him!"

"Hey, we heard you guys talking earlier…" Kendo said, "... You were talking about what's gonna be on the practical finals right? It looks like it'll be combat against the robots, like it was in the Entrance Exams."

Most of them looked shocked by this newfound information.

"Holy-For real!?" Gio said.

"That's a relief…" Michiko said sighing.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Izuku asked.

"An upperclassman of hers told her." Kuriruzu replied, "I know it's kind of cheating but we wanted to let you know."

"No, wait!" Izuku said, "It might not be… That'srightI'msuregatheringinformationaheadofminetimeisalsoapartofthetestIseeIshould'veaskedsomeoftheotherupperclassmanaboutthemwhydidn'tIrealizeitsooner?"

Everyone started to freak out when Izuku started mumbling again. Floyd laughed as he gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Well Old Habits die hard with ya huh?"

"**HOW ARE YOU SO OKAY WITH THIS?!**" Gio couldn't help but yell.

Floyd replied with a smile, "It's how I roll."

"That's pretty disturbing." Shinso said.

"Are you two idiots?" Monoma asked Kendo and Kuriruzu, "We had an information advantage! This was our chance to get ahead of detestable Class A!"

Kendo hit Monoma on the back of the neck as to knock him out before she dragged her away. "They're not destable!" She said as she dragged him as everyone else couldn't help but have an awkward look.

"She's like the big sister of Class B huh?" Izuku asked looking to Kuriruzu.

"Pretty much." She replied with a shrug before her expression softened, "... I'm… Sorry about Reina-chan. Have you guys heard anything?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Tenya replied.

Shinso let out a sigh, "It's messed up what they're saying about that Nouki girl. Even though I don't like her that much, I wouldn't go that far into labeling her as the bad guy."

"Then… You don't believe what they're saying about her?" Fubuki asked Shinso.

"Of course I don't." He replied, smacking her on the head lightly, "Only an idiot would buy what they say on TV."

"It's nice to hear that someone else doesn't believe the Miss is guilty." Michiko said with a smile, "So it's really appreciated."

"Yeah!" Floyd said, "I'd never thought I'd say this, especially to Shinzo but-Thanks guys, you're alright!"

"You guys are cool now!" Gio added.

"It's Shinso you damn American." Shinso said as his eyebrow twitched.

"Thanks." Kuriruzu said, before she started to go in the direction where her classmate had gone, "I should get back to Kendo-san. Sorry for disturbing you."

Shinso put his hands in his pockets, before he rubbed the back of his head, "I'd better get going too." He turned to Fubuki, "We'll talk later… Okay?"

Fubuki blushed a little before she gave a nod as she avoided looking at him. Shinso gave her a pat making her jump a little before he went back over to his table.

Shoto soon noticed the red on her face, "Are you okay Fubuki? Are you feeling sick?"

Immediately she shook her head as she started to make random signs with her hands.

"You know I can't understand you when you get like this." Shoto told her calmly.

The rest of their classmates however couldn't help but just look dumbfounded by not only the interaction between Shinso and Fubuki, but her brothers reaction.

"_**IS HE THAT OBLIVIOUS!?**_" They all thought in unison.

* * *

-_**Later that Day**_-

Before anyone knew it, the school day came to an end, and everyone in UA had already started to get ready to head back home or just chill with their friends. Most of the students had been put at ease after Izuku and the others had told them the news about the final exams.

"Oh! It'll be easy if it's just robots!" Denki said with a smile.

"Yeah, you said it!" Mina said with a smile.

Floyd said as he drew in his sketchbook, "So it'll be just okay! I mean we learned their pattern back in Day 1 and the sports festival! Easy peasy lemon squeezy!"

"You guys look like you'd have a hard time controlling your Quirks against people." Mezo said.

"Yeah!" Denki exclaimed, "But I can just let loose with robots, so it'll be a cinch!"

"And it'll be a cinch if I melt them!" Mina added.

Michiko cheered, "**AND I CAN SLICE THEM WITH MY BLADES!**"

"Now all you need is Yaoyoruzu's help and you guys will be all set!" Sero said.

"We'll definitely be able to go to camp now!" Mina cheered.

Floyd added with a smile, "see? Told you there's a silver lining!"

Izuku couldn't help but look to his phone as if he was waiting for something. He let out a sigh as he put his head to the table. "_No message reply again…_" He thought to himself, "_I wonder if she got the voicemails I've been leaving…_" He let out a sigh, "_...It'll make me feel a little better if I knew she was listening to them but…_"

Izuku had been taken back when he saw a familiar hazy figure. He let out a gasp when he saw it had been that familiar girl walk by. He stood up in alarm, nearly knocking over his chair, but the moment she appeared, she was gone.

"_That was Reina-chan!? It happened again!?_" He thought, as he grasped his head, "_This doesn't make any sense! How is this even possible? Why do I keep seeing her?_"

"Hey Deku?"

Izuku snapped out of it as he turned to Ochaco he could see a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, "You look pale."

"Huh?" Izuku said as he had been troubled at the moment, before he snapped himself back in reality, "Oh, I'm fine! I just uh-" Izuku tried to come up with a believable excuse, but he couldn't seem to think of one that he could say. However before he could speak up again-

"It doesn't matter if they're people or robots." Katsuki soon said, "They're the same if you just beat em up right? What're you idiots talking about it being a cinch for?"

Most of his classmates had been taken back by this kind of thing.

"That's mean!" Mina said.

"Who are you calling an idiot!?" Denki yelled.

Michiko yelled, "**YEAH YOU WANNA GET BENT DOG?!"**

"**SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!**" Katsuki shouted making them freeze, "**IF YOU NEED TO CONTROL YOUR QUIRK THEN CONTROL IDIOT!**"

"Someone's a ray of sunshine today?" Floyd grumbled to himself.

"**I HEARD THAT, INKHEAD!**" Katsuki yelled making Floyd freeze up at his tone of voice. He soon turned his attention over to Izuku.

"Hey, Deku!" He called out, making him flinch, "I don't know if you figured out how to use your Quirk a little or what, but you seriously keep rubbing me the wrong way."

"Oh…" Ochaco said in realization, "... He must be referring to how he was moving like Bakugou-kun yesterday right?"

"Actually, he did it before too." Chouko soon said, "He moved like Bakugou-san did back in Hosu."

"Whoa, are you serious!?" Eijirou said shocked.

Katsuki let out a growl as he gritted his teeth, "I don't need another half-assed victory like in the Sports Festival, and I don't need a repeat of what happened in Hosu! At the upcoming finals, we'll get our own individual scores, so we'll see who's better whether you like it or not! I'll beat you with an indisputable difference! I'll kill you!"

Izuku noticed how his tone sounded, and the look in his eyes. Even the term, "A repeat of what happened in Hosu", he could tell he emphasized on it.

"Kaa-chan…" Izuku said with a hint of worry.

"And you Todoroki!" Katsuki yelled turning to Shoto, "That goes for you as well! If you half-ass it, I'll kill you too!"

With that finished thought he stomped out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him, making most of them jump.

"Geez…" Eijirou said, "... I know it's been awhile since he's been that intense, but… It seems that he's gotten more aggressive after everything that's happened."

Floyd said as he crossed his arms, "No kidding."

"Is it impatience… Or perhaps hatred?" Fumikage wondered aloud.

Izuku's gaze softened slightly, "_He's still affected by what happened, and I don't really blame him. But… I wonder… If he thinks that-_"

Outside of the classroom, Shota had overheard what they were talking about as Katsuki made his exit. He held a clipboard in his hands as he couldn't help but have a thought.

"_Bakugou's gotten worse than I thought._" He thought, before he went towards the direction of the Principal's office, "_There's only thing we can do now._"

(_**Ending Theme: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood 1-Lie Performed by SID**_)


	6. Chapter 3 Epilogue: Gratitude

(_**Opening Theme: Demon Slayer Opening-Red Lotus Performed By LiSA**_)

-_**Local Cafe**_-

As planned Katsuki had met up with Eijirou to go over and review what they had gone over prior to the semester. If he could, he would say it was going well. Though for him, it had been an understatement. It was bad enough he had to repeat himself for God knows how many times. He didn't know how much more of it he could take.

Him and Eijirou had decided to take a break as they had gotten drinks and ordered some food for lunch. Eijirou sat with a noticeable bump on his head as he said with a smile, "Hey Bakugou, I can't thank you enough for helping me to study!"

"Shut it shitty hair, your just lucky that I agreed to do this crap." Katsuki said.

"Hey, come on, I mean it man!" He said, "It's really nice of you to do this kind of thing!"

"**YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ASKED!**" He shouted not caring if he drew attention to himself.

Ejirou immediately apologized to the customers that were just trying to enjoy a decent meal. Katsuki grumbled to himself as he sat back in his seat, making Eijirou laugh to himself a little.

"Lighten up bro, you did a good deed here!" Eijirou said, "And I'm proud that you did, it just goes to show you that you're not a bad guy after all!"

"Don't read too much into it." He told him, "It was a one-time thing."

"Sure it was." Eijirou said in a teasing manner.

Katsuki let out another growl before he stood up from his chair, mumbling that he was going to the restroom. Though just as he turned to head in that direction, immediately afterwards he ran into someone, and it was soon followed by the shattering of plates.

"Hey!" Katsuki yelled, "Watch where you're-!"

He cut himself off when he noticed the person he had run into, when he noticed the familiar a familiar purple ribbon, hiding underneath a light blue bandana, wearing the standard cafe uniform.

"Icey Girl?"

Fubuki froze up as she looked up to Katsuki, giving a nervous smile as she looked at him awkwardly as he noticed that her hair had been dyed in the color of a magenta pink.

Eijirou soon noticed her too as he had been taken back by a familiar scar and set of gray eyes, "Whoa, is that you Fu-"

Fubuki immediately put her finger to her lips to get him to stay quiet which the boy's had been taken back by. It hadn't been long before a couple of the staff members noticed the commotion.

"Sakura-chan?" Katsuki and Eijirou heard the workers say, "Is everything alright?"

"_Sakura?_" The boy's thought in unison.

"Everythings okay Senpai." She signed with one hand, cleaning the mess with the other, "I accidentally tripped."

"Again?" The other said, giving a laugh, "You really are clumsy."

"Come on, Mio-san, cut her some slack!" His co-worker said, "She's still learning the ropes." The young lady soon approached the young girl, "Here, let me help you clean that up, otherwise the boss is gonna have a fit."

"Sorry for the trouble." Fubuki signed.

Katsuki and Eijirou couldn't help but just be in complete shock by what they had just witnessed, as both tried their best to process the whole thing. What was one of the strongest, the daughter of Endeavor, doing in a place like this?

Oh boy, did Fubuki have a story to tell when she had got on her break.

* * *

-_**Sometime Ago**_-

_It had been just a day after the Sports Festival as all the students had gotten a break to rest and heal their injuries. Though that didn't mean they could still go out. Reina had gotten a text from Fubuki about her wanting to meet up, and for the moment, she couldn't exactly leave the house as she was still under guard, so she and her agreed to meet up at her house. _

_Reina knew she wanted to talk about something, though she didn't know what. _

_She arrived at her house that afternoon and she was surprised by the accommodations she had been living in. The house reminded Fubuki of her very own, only it had been much smaller, as it only had two stories, and a fence that was wooden, though could easily be accessible to anyone. _

_The living she noted had been large enough to connect to the kitchen. There were only two halls though she could see separate rooms; upstairs there had probably been more. Reina's room had been on the first floor, as it also provided an opening to the small, yet spacious backyard where they could feel the cool breeze. _

_She noted the many books she had in her room, all which were authors that wrote what she could only describe as out of the ordinary. She saw many sketchbooks that laid in the corner of her room, as well as what looked to be a set of manga. _

_They sat on her futon as finally Fubuki told her what she wanted to see her about. _

"_You want to apply for a part time job?" Reina said surprised, "For real?" _

_Fubuki nodded her head as she had been hugging a pillow. _

"_This is a surprise." Reina admitted scratching the back of her head, "I mean, you guys are rich right? Shouldn't be alright, financially wise anyway?" _

"_It doesn't really have to do with that." Fubuki wrote on her phone, "At least not all of it." _

"_Okay…" She said, "... Is there anything in particular you want to apply for?" _

_Fubuki soon removed a pamphlet from her bag and handed it to Reina for her to read, pointing to a particular page. _

"_A waitress in a cafe?" Reina said still surprised, "That's where you want to work?" _

_Fubuki nodded again as she gave a small smile to her. _

_Reina had still been trying to process the whole thing, as she was just trying to understand the situation right now. "I still don't get it Fubuki-chan… This is so sudden, and why come to me in the first place?" _

_Fubuki sighed before she typed in her next set of words, "... It's about our mother Reina-chan." _

_At this the girl's gaze softened slightly, "... Oh." _

"_... The hospital doesn't really provide much when it comes to things from the outside." Fubuki explained, "She can't really do what she used to when she stayed back at home with us." _

"_Yeah… I know the feeling." Reina said softly, not wanting Fubuki to hear her. _

"_I want to be able to give her gifts." Fubuki typed, "Give her the kind of things that would make her smile. And so she could have something to look forward too, when she returns home one day." _

_Reina couldn't help but smile at this, as she laughed softly, "That's really sweet of you Fubuki-chan." She said, "I can understand why you want to do something nice for your mom. After everything she's done for you and your brother, it's only natural. But…" She gave a quizzical look, "... What's stopping you from doing it?" _

_Fubuki twiddled her thumbs a little, before she typed up her reply, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. If I go to apply for the job, the staff and the manager will treat me as a child of Endeavor. They won't see me as anyone else but that." _

_She looked to Reina, as she gave her an almost pleading look, "... You understand, right?" _

_Reina gave a sigh of her own, "Trust me, I'm all too familiar with the feeling of wanting to fit in."_

"_... I'm tired of being in my father's shadow." Fubuki exclaimed via typing, "And I'm tired of people assuming this is how I would act as a child of Endeavor. The child who got in through recommendation with her brother. What do you think I should do?" _

_Reina gave it some thought, "What do to, huh…?" She started to go over the scenarios in her head as she scratched her head trying to think of the best possible solution. It wasn't long till she looked at a book that sat at her bedside. A book that had been titled, "The Boxcar Children." _

_It was only then, she had come to a solution. _

"_What if…" She started to say, "... You don't tell them who you are?" _

_Fubuki looked surprised as she tilted her head a little. _

"_Think about it Fubuki-chan!" Reina said with a smile, "You don't tell them who you are, or say your daughter of Enji-san. All you really have to do is dye your hair a different color, and use a different name. That way, no one will ever know your the child of the second ranking Hero!" _

_At this she looked concerned before she typed, "Wouldn't that be considered lying?" _

"_Not necessarily." Reina said, "Call it the half-truth. I've had to use it once or twice. I can even help you with writing the Resume if you want." _

_Her eyes brightened slightly at this, "Really?" She typed. _

"_Of course." Reina said, "I may, or may not have been taught how to do this kind of stuff by Mirai-san when I was coming out of elementary." _

_She looked even more shocked at this, as she recognized the name. "Mirai? As in All Might's sidekick Sir Nighteye? You know him too?" _

_Reina gave a laugh as she played with her ponytail a little. _

"_That's a bit of a long story." Reina replied, with a smile and a wink "Someday I'll tell you and others about it, when I've found the right words to say." _

* * *

_-__**Present; Outside of the Cafe**__-_

Katsuki and Eijirou had been taking all this newfound information in as they couldn't believe what she had been telling them. They had no idea that Reina did this kind of thing for one of their classmates, just for the sake of wanting to not stand out of the crowd, and just wanting to just be one of the people for once.

As they stood outside of the cafe, they were looking over the copy of the resume that she and Reina printed out for her, seeing that it had been all up to standard as they were taken back by how much information had been on it.

"Reina-chan actually set all this up for you?" Eijirou said shocked.

Fubuki nodded her head, before signing, which Katsuki had translated for her, "She recommended I don't reveal them my name, so they can see me as one of them, instead of the child of Endeavor. And it really worked. The people here actually like me, for me, instead of treating me like I'm my father's child. I couldn't be happier."

"Then the name Sakura-" Katsuki started to say, putting it together, "-Is that a name she made up for you?"

Fubuki shook her head before she signed his answer to him; Eijirou noticed that he looked surprised.

"What did she say?" Ejirou asked.

"She said Sakura is her middle name." Katsuki said, "She used that instead of her first name when she came for the interview."

"Really?" Eijirou said surprised, "I never even knew you had a middle name!"

Fubuki blushed out of embarrassment, twiddling her thumbs a bit before she signed again; this time she had a saddened expression. "I had gotten the job soon after Reina-chan went missing and we had gotten out of the hospital. I was gonna turn it down at first, but my older brother, Natsuo-nii convinced me to take the job. He told me, it would make Sho-chan, mom, Fuyumi-nee and Toya-nii happy if I did."

At this the boy's stayed silent as they had a look of solemnity at the mentioning of the name, and about what had happened. "So soon after…" Eijirou said as he couldn't help but look to the floor.

She soon signed to Katsuki, though this time he didn't bother to translate this time for Eijirou. "I was hoping that when I got the job, I would be able to celebrate it with Reina-chan." She signed, "As to repay for what she did for me, but-"

She stopped signing as she put her hands down.

Katsuki let out a sigh, before he spoke up.

"You'll be able to repay her." He said, "That Lollipop Head will come back."

Fubuki and Eijirou looked surprised. "How do you think that Bakugou?" He asked.

"I don't think Shitty Hair." He told him, "I _**KNOW **_she will, regardless of what others might say."

"Do you really think so?" Fubuki signed.

"I know so." He replied, "So don't give hope that she will. And when she does, you can pay her back then, however you want."

Fubuki gave a smile to him as it had been a sign of gratitude towards him, and even Eijirou had a smile on his face by his words. "You really know what to say, don't you bro?" Eijirou said giving him an affectionate punch.

"**SHUT UP SHITTY HAIR!**" Katsuki yelled.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" They soon heard one of Fubuki's co-workers call out, "Five minutes before your breaks over! You better come back inside!"

Fubuki gave a wave as she nodded, signally her the okay, before her co-worker headed back inside.

She gave Katsuki and Eijirou a tap on the shoulder, showing that she now typed on her phone, so that Eijirou could see it this time.

"You won't tell the others about this… Will you?" Is what it had read.

"Of course we won't!" Eijirou said with a smile, "We won't say a word about this, right Bakugou?"

Katsuki clicked his tongue, "All I know is I ran into a clumsy waitress, nothing more then that."

At this Fubuki gave a pout to him before she gave him a shove. "Hey, I'm just stating the facts here!" He told her with a playful smirk, "No need to get angry Icey Girl!"

He soon started to make his exit, "Anyway, you should hurry up and get back to work. You'll get in trouble if you stay out here too long right?"

"Yeah!" Eijirou added, "We'll see you later, okay Fu-I mean Sakura?"

Fubuki smiled before she nodded her head; with one last wave, she headed back inside the cafe as if nothing had happened.

Katsuki and him started to make their way down the block, as Katsuki looked back to the cafe giving a small smile.

"_It's nice to know Reina did a good deed for someone_." Katsuki thought to herself, "_Icey Girl seems really happy where she is… If only she knew it worked out alright…_"

"Oh… Is that a smile I see on your face Bakugou?" Eijirou asked him amused.

"**LIKE HELL IT WAS SHITTY HAIR!**" He yelled, not even caring who heard him at that point.

(_**Ending Theme: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Ending 1-Lie Performed By SID**_)


	7. Chapter 4: Change of Plans!

(_**Opening Theme: Demon Slayer Opening-Red Lotus Performed By LiSA**_)

The written portion had a lot more questions than anyone would've expected. It had taken at least three days to finish, and it did anything but relieve the pressure. Ironically it put them more on pressure on the whole thing, especially to those that scored low on the midterm exam. Though everyone seemed to be at ease when the tests were done and over with they were all relieved it was over.

A day after the written was, it was time for the practical exam. Class 1A had been gathered outside of the Practical Exam Area, at the Center Plaza wearing their Hero Costumes. Though everyone had been surprised when they saw not only Shota was there, but the other teachers were there as well. Many of them played it off like it was nothing as they were still expecting.

"Alright." Shota said, "Now we'll begin with the practical exam. Of course, it is possible for you to fail this exam. If you want to go to the training camp, then don't make any stupid mistakes."

"There are a lot of teachers…" Kyoka commented.

"Yeah, what gives?" Gio asked.

"We expected you guys to get the information about the practical exams by now." Lena announced, "And some of you have an idea on what we're going to do."

"We'll be fighting robot warriors like at the Entrance Exam right!?" Denki said cheerfully.

"Fireworks! Curry! Test of Courage!" Mina yelled.

"Too bad!"

The students had been taken back by a familiar voice, till they noticed that Shota's scarf started to move on it's own. The principal of UA himself, that being Nezu had appeared making everyone jump.

"For various reasons, the exam will be different starting this time!" Nezu said with a smile.

At this the students froze, and a cloud seemed to have formed over Denki and Mina's head.

"Wait a minute!" Gio shouted, "Hold the phone! Are you pranking us!?"

Floyd yelled as his jaw dropped, "**YEARS OF ACADEMY TRAINING WASTED!**"

Michiko yelled, throwing her head back, "**DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! ALL THAT CRAMMING GONE TO CRAP!**"

"Different!?" Momo said, "What do you mean different!?"

"Well you see…" Nezu said before climbing down from Shota, "... In light of recent events, we want to focus more and more on person-to-person Hero work, and stress teaching that is closer to actual fighting. Which is why we're gonna have you form teams, and have you fight against one of the teachers!"

At this the class looked even more surprised.

"**SAY WHAT!?**" Gio shouted.

"We're gonna be fighting, against the teachers?!" Ochaco said surprised.

Floyd added, "**AS IN PRO-HERO TEACHERS?!**"

"Oh, and in addition to this!" Lena soon said, "The teams and the teacher you've been paired with, have been decided beforehand!"

"These were determined at our discretion based on various factors." Shota added, "Including fighting style, grades, and interpersonal relationships."

"And here's how they are!" Aaron said pulling out a clipboard before he cleared his throat, "The first team, is Shoto & Fubuki Todoroki, Gioco Terebi and Momo Yayorozu. You guys will be facing-" He pointed over to the teacher, "-Shota Aizawa, and assisting him will be my bird brain of a sister, Lena!"

The four of them looked to one another a bit surprised as they looked to Shota himself noting that he still looked tired as they couldn't help but look concerned.

Lena soon stepped forward as she said with an evil smile on her face, "All right, note that i ain't gonna pull any punches and Aaron...Who the hell are you calling birdbrain?!"

"What, I'm not wrong." Aaron said with an innocent smile.

"I'm so gonna kill you after school.." Lena said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Can we move this along?" Shota told them with a glare.

The two of them flinched before Lena said to Shota with a nervous smile, "Yes sir."

"Second team is Izuku Midoriya, Floyd Aihara, Michiko Ayako Jasmine Evans-" Aaron said before reading the fourth name that was on the clipboard, and looked shocked, "-_**Katsuki Bakugou?**_"

At this the four of them looked to one another just completely stunned and shocked as well as their classmates.

"You mean-I have to _**ACTUALLY**_ work with the Pisshead here?!" Floyd exclaimed

"**WE HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER WITH THIS MUTT?!**" Michiko added

"I'm stuck with Deku, the Half-Breed and the Yakuza weirdo!?" Katsuki exclaimed as he glared.

"**SAY THAT AGAIN!**" Floyd shouted "**I'LL SHOVE THIS BOOT UP YOUR ASS SO HARD BEFORE YOU CAN SAY PLUS ULTRA!"**

"**TRY ME, INKHEAD!**" Katsuki barked back as his hands started to spark "**I'LL EXPLODE YOU SKY HIGH TO NIRVANA!"**

"**DO IT AND THE BOSSMAN'S BOOT WON'T BE THE ONLY THING HE'LL SHOVE UP YOUR ASS!" **Michiko pitched in

"Guys, stop it!" Izuku exclaimed trying to get them to stop, "Don't do this now, please!"

"Now, hang on a minute!" Aaron said, stopping them, "Save it for your practical!" He soon cleared his throat before he read from the clipboard, "Your opponents will not only be me, but it will also be-"

"I-!"

The four of them had been taken back when they felt a gush of wind rush through their face; They opened their eyes when the dust cloud disappeared, and they were all in shock by who it was that stood before them.

"-Will do it!"

"_**ALL MIGHT!?**_" Izuku, Katsuki, Floyd, and Michiko exclaimed.

"Work together to beat me and young Aaron, all four of you!" All Might told them, "I expect you to do your best!"

Aaron added with a smile, "Teamwork always gets you closer to success!"

Izuku, Floyd and Michiko looked to Katsuki as his glare seemed to have intensified. Izuku avoided eye contact while Floyd and Michiko couldn't help but glare back. All Might noted this as he couldn't help but recall an earlier conversation they had prior before the practical day came.

* * *

-_**A Few Days Earlier; UA Conference Room**_-

_All the teachers were facing a turmoil at the moment, as they were at a stump. They were not really sure how they should proceed in terms of the practical, especially with all the events that had happened prior. _

"_With the connection between the Hero Killer: Stain and the League of Villains, there is the possibility that the Villains will be reinvigorated, huh?" Nezu said. _

"_Wouldn't it be better to prevent that before it begins?" Lena asked, "To prevent any danger to the students you know?"_

"_It would…" Snipe said, "... But as a school it would be best to be completely certain." _

"_What do you mean?" Lena asked. _

"_I mean if we consider how fights against Villains will continue in today's soceity." Snipe explained, "Then combat training robots is not practical. Originally, the robots were to avoid complaints about people getting injured in the Entrance Exams." _

"_We can't ignore those." Shota added, "Let them say what they want." _

_Aaron soon poke his mind, "You sure?"_

"_It's for the best." Shota told him, "Trust me." _

"_But we can't exactly do that now can we?" Nemuri said. _

"_I understand why you would want to change the exam, but-" Ken started to say, "-Having the students fight against us…" _

"_...It does seem a bit unfair." Thirteen said._

"_If we win too easily, we won't be able to give them grades." Hizashi said. _

"_Of course, we would take that into consideration." Snipe said, "We'll give the students a handicap of course." _

"_Principal Nezu?" Shota said turning to him, "What do you think?" _

_Nezu gave it some thought as he leaned in his chair, "Of course, I also agree with changing the practical exam. What should we do to keep the students from being in even more danger?" He picked up his head, "That answer is simple. We must have the students themselves become stronger." _

_The teachers looked to one another as they all came to an agreement. _

"_That's true." _

"_I have no objections." _

_Shota soon picked up the papers from his desk, "Now then, to determine the teams-" He said putting together the papers, only setting aside one as he had been hesitant in doing so. _

"_First on our list, is Todoroki and his sister." Shota started to say, "In general, they're both doing well in their studies. But what they have in common overall is, they tend to use brute force. Terebi's ability while it may be amazing, the downside is his cooldown period along with using one ability based on one video game at a time. And lastly we have Yaoyorozu who is an all rounder, but lacks the ability to make spur of the moment decisions and apply them. Therefore…" _

_He paused to yawn for a moment before he continued, "... With Lena's assistance, I will erase their Quirks, and take advantage of their weaknesses in close combat._

_The teachers seemed to have agreed on this as they nodded their heads._

"_Speaking of cooldown periods…" Shota said, "... Your Brother, Lena, Aaron."_

_The siblings flinched as they looked to Shota. _

"_I noticed how reckless he's becoming with that Quirk of his to the point were his fingers bled. Along with the Incident with Liquid Poision's daughter. We don't want what happened to your aunt happen to him in a similar way. We already have one student to be worried about."_

_Lena and Aaron put their heads down in solemn._

"_I hear things aren't looking too good at home since he found out. It's no wonder his behavior more erratic than usual today." Nezu said to them. "Perhaps you should have a family meeting and talk things out."_

"_We've been trying our best Principal, but…" Aaron started to say before Lena picked it back up for him. _

_She said, "... Every night he comes home late! And he won't even sit down and talk to us at dinner! Even trying to eat with us during lunch!"_

"_That is troublesome…" Nemuri said. _

"_Well How else is he supposed to react? You kept this a secret not only to him but to the other siblings as well!" Snipe said. _

"_Snipe's right." Thirteen added. "It was bound to come out someday."_

"_Well you're no better!" Lena told him, "You guys have here, and even the other teachers, have known Reina-chan since she was a kid, and you couldn't even have bothered to tell her that her mom was a Villain let only Stain's apprentice!?" _

"_Hey!" Hizashi said, standing up from his seat, "That's a completely different scenario! Reina-chan's situation is a lot more complicated than you think!"_

"_How is it more complicated than this!?" Lena argued, "__**HER MOM, MY AUNT AND MY MOM WERE PRACTICALLY FRIENDS! SISTERS EVEN! HOW HARD WAS IT TO TELL YOUR HER WHO HER ACTUAL MOM WAS?! AND NOW BECAUSE YOU GUYS DECIDED NOT TO SAY ANYTHING, SHE'S RUN AWAY FROM EVERYTHING! HER EDUCATION, HER HOME, THE PEOPLE SHE LOVES, ALL OF YOU!**_"

"_**WELL HOW HARD WAS IT TO TELL YOUR YOUNGER SIBLINGS ABOUT A BELOVED FAMILY MEMBER YOU PRACTICALLY GREW UP WITH?!**_ _Hizashi retorted. "__**THE MOMENT HER KILLER'S DAUGHTER DECIDED TO INVADE THE SPORTS FESTIVAL WAS NOW YOU DECIDED TO SPEAK UP?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TWO AND YOUR PARENTS TALKED ABOUT IT WITH THEM?!"**_

"_**OH, YOU WANNA GO, RADIO MAN!?**_" _Lena shouted as she was ready to activate her Quirk._

"_**BRING IT ON!**_" _He barked. _

"_Now, now you two please!" Nezu said, getting the, to stop, "There's no need to fight amongst ourselves. Doing this will only take us back to the beginning." Nezu soon let out a sigh as he turned to Lena, "I can understand why you're angry given what's happened, but Yamada-kun is right. Reina-chan's situation was more complicated than you realize. The reason why we never said anything is because our dear friend of ours convinced us that her knowing before she came of age would be all the more dangerous than the situation at hand." _

_Lena still remained unconvinced as she said, "Explain how exactly?"_

"_Reina-chan's mother had a very complicated life, even before she worked as a teacher and Pro." Nezu soon stated, "She didn't have the childhood she wished for, lost her chance at actually being one I'm afraid. She knew she could never experience it… But that doesn't mean her child could endure the same as she did. Her wish had always been for her young to have the childhood she lost so very long ago. She did whatever she could to make sure they could truly smile." _

_Lena looked surprised at this sort of thing, but stayed silent the whole time. _

"_Still, you're not wrong…" Nezu said, "... What we did wasn't fair to her, and now we must pay the price for what has happened. We intended to tell her everything when she turned eighteen, but we never factored in that the Virus would set her up to meet with the Hero Killer or that Reina-chan herself would sneak off during her internship." _

"_Or the fact that Liquid Poison had a daughter and attacked our students." Thirteen added. _

_Lena let out a sigh as she rubbed the back of her head, "Seems like all the ugly truths are coming out in their own way, huh?"_

_Shota soon cleared his throat, "I actually have a solution that will benefit all of us here." He said before he got the records of four certain students. _

"_As most of you are aware, Reina, Midoriya, Aihara, and Bakugou had all attended the same middle school together." Shota said, "I've been keeping a close eye on them, because one, I didn't trust them around her, and two because of how she kept them all together." _

_Aaron couldn't help but have a devious smile on his face as he leaned over to Shota. He said in a playful matter, "Awww, you do care about her!"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Shota said, turning to Aaron. _

_Aaron nudged at Shota as he said, "You know… That typical 'I don't trust my daughter around boys' kind of attitude. Trust me, my Dad and Grandpa were like that to Lena before she blossomed."_

"_**H-HEY!**_" _Lena shouted as her face flushed red._

_Shota's eyebrow twitched as he said to him, "Do you want to keep your job, Aaron?"_

_Aaron immediately pulled back as he said "Yes sir, sorry."_

"_Anyway, Aizawa-san, you were saying?" Nezu asked. _

_Shota cleared his throat again, "Because of how close Reina is to them, I could tell she was always keeping them in check. Particularly when it came to how Bakugou acted between Midoriya and Aihara. And regardless of whether she's here or not, whether they like it or lump it, they gotta learn to get along when she's not around to keep the peace. Especially Aihara and Bakugo who are more notorious for not getting along."_

"_Those two where more hostile to each other than usual, since Reina-chan disappeared." Nemuri added_

"_And then…" Shota said before holding a certain record to them, "... We have this one." _

_Each of the teachers recognized the description up to them. _

"_Reflected Blade?" Thirteen said surprised, "The Vigilante?" _

"_Former, Vigilante." Shota corrected, "Of course she got an earful from the Old man but he understood. Anyway, Her heart's in the right place… But... she lets her emotions get the better of her as he mentioned before. Like the Todoroki twins she goes in head first and causes a lot of damage with her quirk. We just have to find a way for her to control it. Her grades are off to a rocky start as well..then again she just started so we don't know her full potential yet."_

"_It's risky. Letting a former __vigilante_ _enroll in a school such as UA." Snipe said. _

"_That'll gain a lot of negative media attention." Ken added. _

"_I already got that covered. Thanks to Lena and Aaron's grandparents." Shota reassured, "As for who they'll be facing, I'll leave that to Aaron…" _

_He soon turned over to All Might, "... And you All Might." _

_All Might looked surprised as he double-taked at this, "Wait me?" _

_Shota nodded his head, "Yes. I didn't pair the four of them not because of their grades or abilities. It's just on how badly they get along." He gave him a look, "You like Midoriya and Aihara don't you? Please instruct them well." _

* * *

All Might couldn't help but look awkwardly as Katsuki and Floyd continued to bicker, with Izuku and Michiko doing their best to break it all up.

"_Aizawa-kun, you really were paying attention._" All Might thought to himself, "_As always he's perspective._"

"**LET ME AT THE HALF BREED BASTARD!**" Katsuki shouted as he went to kick at Floyd.

Floyd yelled back, giving him the bird "**UP YOURS, YOU DAMN WALKING GRENADE!**"

"**DON'T START NOW!**" Most of their classmates yelled.

Nezu cleared his throat, "And now Aaron-kun will announce the teams and teachers they'll be up against!"

Thus they announced the rest of the matchups that would take place for the practical.

The first match-up had been Eijirou Kirishima and Rikido Sato vs Ken Ishiyama.

Second match-up consisted of Fumikage Tokiyama, Chouko Shoichi and Tsuyu Asui as they were going up against Ectoplasm.

The third match up had been Tenya Iida Mashirao Ojiro as they were going to battle Power Loader.

As said before the fourth match up was the Todoroki Twins, Gioco Terebi and Momo Yaoyorozu vs Shota Aizawa and Lena Aihara.

The fifth match was Ochaco Uraraka and Yuga Aoyama vs Thirteen.

The sixth, Mina Ashido and Denki Kaminari vs the Principal himself Nezu.

Seventh had consisted of Kyoka Jiro and Koji Koda as they were going to fight against Hizashi Yamada AKA Present Mic.

The eighth had been Snipe vs Mezo Shoji and Toru Hagakure.

Ninth consisted of Minoru Mineta and Hanta Sero as they were paired up against Nemuri Kayama or as she was better known as Midnight.

The tenth and final match of course had been All Might and Aaron Aihara vs. Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugou, Floyd Aihara, and Michiko Evans.

Once all the match ups had been announced, Nezu went to further explain how the practical was going to work.

"Alright!" Nezu said, "Now each of you will have thirty minutes to complete the exams!" He held up a pair of golden metal cuffs, as he added on, "Your objective is to either put these handcuffs on the teacher, or to have one of you escape from the stage!"

The students couldn't help but look intrigued.

"Capture the teacher or escape…" Denki thought aloud, "... It kind of sounds like combat training."

"Is it really okay to run away?" Mina asked as she raised her hand.

"Yup!" Nezu replied almost immediately.

"But it'll be different from combat training!" Hizashi soon added, "You'll be up against someone _**WAAAAY**_ better than you!"

"... Better than us?" Kyoka said confused, as Koji tried to stop her from finishing her thought, "I can't really imagine it though…"

"**DUMMY!**" Hizashi shouted as he had been offended, "**HEY GIRL! WATCH YOUR MOUTH, YA HEAR!?**"

"_Who's ego is this?_" Aaron, Floyd and Lena thought in unison as they gave him an awkward look.

"This time, your exam will be very similar to that of a real battle." Thirteen added, "Please, think of us as the Villains."

"Assuming you come across the enemy, if you think you can win against them then that's fine." Snipe soon said, "However-"

"-In cases where there's too big of a difference in your abilities, it would be smarter to run away and get help." Shota soon finished before he looked to a certain few students making them flinch, "Todoroki, Iida, Midoriya, Bakugou, Aihara and Evans. I'm sure you all understand this well."

The four of them couldn't help but think back to Hosu. Katsuki tried to hide how uneasy he looked at the mentioning of it, but the only one who seemed to have noticed had been Izuku himself.

Floyd said with a sigh, "Yeah..we do.."

Michiko added rubbing the back of her head, "Sorry about that, Old Ma-I mean Sensei."

"I won't make that same mistake again." Tenya said, "I will pass the test to prove that!"

"Fight and win… Or run and win." Izuku said to himself.

"That's right!" All Might said, "Your decision-making skills are being tested! But with these rules, you're probably thinking the only choice is to run, right?"

"This is the exact reason why we had the Support Course make these-" Aaron said, before he pulled out what looked to be metal bracelets, "-Ultra compressed weights!"

The teachers placed the weights on their wrists and ankles as to show the students what they were going to expect.

"We'll put on about half of our body." All Might explained, "It's to give you a handicap. It's a bit old fashioned but it makes it hard to move and eats up stamina!" He groaned a little as he stood up, "Oh, shoot, these are heavier than I thought!"

"Oh geez you're right." Aaron said, before adding, "Oh, fun fact! We had a design competition to decide on how it should look, so we ended up using Hatsume's."

"You mean from the Support Course?!" Izuku exclaimed.

"I remember her!" Gio said, "She's the girl that used Iida as a-"

Gio had soon been cut off when Floyd smacked him on the head. He whispered, "dude! Read the room!"

Katsuki couldn't help but click his tongue, "To allow us to fight you, huh? You're underestimating us."

All Might laughed, "I wonder…"

Nezu soon clapped his paws, "All right, each team will take the practical exam in order of the prepared stage!"

"That means you two are up first." Shota said, turning to Eijirou and Sato, "So get ready."

"Yes sir!" They both said.

"As for the rest of you waiting for your turn-!" Lena said, "-Come up with strategies as a team. That's all! Good luck!"

The teachers went inside the building to prepare for the coming battle themselves. Most of the students began to discuss strategy to fight against the teachers.

"Ojiro-kun." Tenya said, "If you don't mind, I would like to go over to see what we can do with our Quirks."

"Of course." Ojiro said, before following Tenya off to the side.

"Tokiyama-chan, Shoichi-chan?" Tsuyu said, "Let's come up with a plan."

"Sure." Chouko said.

"Very well." Fumikage said before they went off.

"The problem is, how to strip Ms. Midnight, right?" Mineta said raising his fist in the air.

"Nah, you're just scum." Sero replied.

"You're just asking for a boot up your ass aren't ya?" Floyd asked in a menacing tone making Mienta Flinch.

"God, I feel like he's gotten worse." Gio said ruffling his hair, before he turned to Izuku's group, "How are you guys going to handle All Might?"

"That is a good question." Michiko said, "We should go over strategy-"

The moment she turned to Katsuki, she saw that he was nowhere to be seen, which made her jaw drop.

She couldn't help but yell, "**OH COME ON! WE SERIOUSLY HAVE TO WORK WITH THAT GUY?!**"

Floyd said as he growled, "seems so.."

Izuku let out a sigh, "I… Guess it can't be helped. What do you say we head to the monitor room?"

Floyd replied with a shrug, "Yeah why not."

"But wait, shouldn't we at least form a strategy?" Michiko asked ultimately getting ignored. Michiko pouted slightly, as she said before she followed behind them, "Oh come on!"

Izuku, Floyd and Michiko had entered the building as they went to the monitor room. It was pretty easy to find considering that there had been a great big neon sign that said monitor room. Though Izuku had been the one to have suggested it, he was hesitant in entering as he had a thought come over him.

Floyd noticed this as he looked to Izuku, "Hey dude, you okay?"

"Ye-yeah." Izuku replied, "You go on in, I'll catch up."

Floyd replied as he gave them a pat on the shoulder, "Got it! I'll see ya in a bit!"

With that Floyd went inside as Izuku gave a sigh. Rummaging through his pockets, he took out his phone before he dialed the same number again, and listened to the familiar message after a few dial tones.

"_Hey there caller! You've reached Reina Nouki's voicemail, AKA my voicemail, the one you dialed up-Sorry at the moment I can't come to the phone. I'm either A grounded, B hanging out with my best friends, or C in the hospital, again. Wait scratch that last part, pretend you didn't hear that. Anyway if you leave a message, I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as I can, until then-_"

Soon enough, Izuku started to speak, soon after the beep, "Hi again Reina-chan. Today's the big day of our practical. We finished the written exams just yesterday, and you won't believe what they're having us do in the practical. At first we thought they were going to have us fight robots like they did in the Entrance Exam and Sports Festival, but the Principal told us that we have to fight against one of the teachers. Floyd-san, Evan-san and I were all paired up together… Kaa-chan too."

Izuku let out a sigh, "It's a big surprise I know. I just can't help but wonder, that if you were here, who you would be paired with. Maybe with Todoroki-kun… Or Uraraka-san… Maybe Iida-kun…"

Izuku's body shook a little as he took a deep breath, "... We're going to be facing All Might and Aaron-san for our practical, and I'm going to be honest… _**I'm scared**_. I'm not even sure if we'll be able to pass, considering who we're going to be up against. We would talk about strategy, but…" He sighed, "You know how Kaa-chan is…"

He trembled a little before as he wasn't quite sure if he should say it or not, "... I'm not sure… How Kaa-chan has been doing since what happened to Hosu by the way. I'm not saying you had anything to do with it, God forbid, but-I don't know what it is, but he seems more on edge you know? It just seems like he's hiding something but I'm not sure what it is exactly. I'm just hoping I can figure it out before we face him. I'd rather not let him get more hurt then he already is. You probably won't talk to him, and I'm not saying you should. It's your decision after all. I'll do my best to look out for him… _**For both of us**_."

Ochaco soon approached as she noticed Izuku standing out in the hall. "Hey! Deku!" She called out.

Izuku took notice of her approaching him. "I gotta go." Izuku said, "Wish us luck, and stay safe."

With that he hung up, and placed his phone back in his pocket, waving to her. "Hey, Uraraka-san!" He said.

"Are you, Aihara-kun and Evans-san watching too?" Ochaco asked him.

"Yeah." He replied, "We don't have many opportunities to see other students fight the teachers. Even if we wanted to talk strategy, Kaa-chan had already gone ahead of us."

"I see…" Ochaco said with solemn, "... But as for me…" She made an awkward look as she laughed nervously, "It's like there's no point in talking to him."

Izuku made that sort of look as well, as he knew that she was talking about her partner.

"That's why I thought I'd try to use everyone's fight for reference." Ochaco added.

"I guess great minds think alike." Izuku said, causing her to turn red.

"So…" Ochaco started to say, "I noticed that you were talking on the phone just now…. Were you calling Reina-chan by any chance?"

Izuku looked to the floor, as he didn't answer; though this only seemed to have answered her question. "Has she answered you?" Ochaco asked.

"No… She hasn't so far." He replied, "I've been leaving her messages since they told us she was missing. I thought it would be better if I keep her updated on what's been happening, so I keep calling her with every chance I get."

"... Does Aihara-kun know you've been trying to reach her?" She asked.

Izuku nodded in reply though he still stayed silent.

"Does… Bakugou-kun know…?" She soon asked.

"...I've been…" Izuku started to say, "... Trying to work my up to telling him, but…" He rubbed his elbow as Ochaco could tell he looked uneasy. "He hasn't been looking like himself." He confided, "I know he misses Reina-chan, I can even tell he's uneasy given the fact that he nearly died, but, I can't help but feel like there's something else that's been bothering him."

"How do you know if there is?"

"Before… He said he didn't want a repeat of what happened in Hosu… I know he meant something with that… But I just can't figure out what it is…"

Ochaco gave Izuku a pat on the shoulder as she smiled, "... I'm sure everything will be alright Deku. Don't worry about it too much, okay?"

Once again, Izuku didn't reply as his look softened a little, Ochaco gave him one more pat on the shoulder. "Come on, let's head inside." She said before heading in.

With one more sigh, Izuku proceeded to follow Ochaco in, but-

"_**-Don't know if I should-**_"

Izuku stopped in his tracks as he turned behind, having heard a familiar voice.

"... Reina-chan?"

(_**Ending Theme: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Ending 1-Lie Performed By SID**_)


	8. Chapter 5: Reassurance

(_**Opening Theme: Demon Slayer Opening-Red Lotus Performed By LiSA**_)

As quick as the first match started, it had been quick to come to an end which hadn't been what Izuku and the others were expecting at all. Izuku his team and Ochaco watched Eijirou and Rikido as they fought against one of their teachers. His Hero name as many knew him as Cementos, though they knew him as Ken. They put up a good fight, especially Rikido, only to see that the strength Rikido had could only last for so long.

By the time that strength left him, they saw he looked severely depleted, and Ken ended up using that to his advantage and ultimately they ended up failing the practical.

This of course left them stunned, even Recovery Girl, seeing as how she had work to do even though it was the first match.

Floyd just said as he rubbed his eyes twice, "**DUDE! WHAT THE &$^#&!?**"

Michiko added, "**HOW THOUGH?!**"

"No way…" Ochaco said stunned, "... It was just one sided?"

"Their Quirks were too ineffective against his." Izuku said, "I guess the exams were a lot harder than I imagined."

Michiko threw her head upward as she yelled, "**THIS IS NOT GOOD! IF THEIR MATCH IS LIKE THIS, THEN THINK ABOUT OURS! WE'RE FACING OFF NOT ONLY AGAINST THE SYMBOL OF PEACE AKA THE NUMBER ONE HERO BUT THE BOSSMAN'S BIG BROTHER, WHO IS A POPULAR PRO HERO NO DOUBT! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?**"

Floyd proceeded to slap her out of it as he said "Snap out of it, Michi! This is my big brother we're talking about here! You realize we got a secret weapon against him you know?"

"Huh? Who?" Izuku asked

"Me of course!" Floyd told him, with a smile, "I know his every weakness!"

"Yeah! You're right!" Michiko repiled.

"You guys really sound confidant." Ochaco said awkwardly.

Floyd replied with a smirk, "Why of course after all. We gonna use his weakness and use it against him!"

"That's not very hero-like of you bossman." Michiko said, "Are you sure the dog didn't rub off on you?"

Floyd's eyebrow twitched at this as he replied, "I don't know what your talking about."

Izuku soon noticed the screens, "Hey! It looks like Tokiyama-kun, Asui-san and Shoichi-san are about to start!"

* * *

-_**Practical Exam 2 Location**_-

Fumikage, Tsuyu and Chouko stood ready and waiting, as they were mentally preparing themselves for what was about to come. Each of them were doing their own stretches to warm themselves up.

"Hmmm…" Chouko said as she stretched, "... So they put us right at the center rather then have start all the way at the entrance of this place."

"If I remember correctly, we have to escape if we pass through the gate right?" Fumikage asked.

"Well, that's one of the two ways we can do it." Chouko replied, flapping her wings a little.

"If they're expecting us to get through the gate, then that must mean the teachers will be waiting at the entrance for us." Tsuyu reasoned.

"... I wonder if the others are doing alright…" Chouko wondered aloud.

The three of them soon got ready when they heard the buzzer sound off.

"_Team Tokiyama, Asui, and Shoichi practical exam._" The PA said, "_Ready, go!_"

The three of them had been taken back by a noise as they readied themselves for a fight. The three of them had been taken back when they saw multiple versions of Ectoplasm had blocked the entrance.

"I forgot to tell you-" Ectoplasm said, "-We teachers are also trying to crush you with everything _**WE**_ have."

Soon enough more copies of Ectoplasms appeared behind them, though each of them had remained calm.

"Prepare… Your determination and resolve!"

Thus all the Ectoplasms charged. Chouko made her first move as with the swipe of her wings she sent her blade like feathers towards them, knocking over a few of them, though she didn't notice a couple of them coming up behind her.

"**GO DARK SHADOW!**" Fumikage soon yelled.

"**GOT IT!**" Dark Shadow yelled as he took out the ones behind her as she flinched.

"Thanks Kage-chan!" Chouko said with a wink and a smile.

"Chouko! Fly out!" Fumikage told her.

Chouko nodded before she turned to Tsuyu. "Tsu-chan!" She yelled, "Take my hand!"

"Got it, ribbit!" Tsuyu said before she jumped towards Chouko. The moment their hands touched she took to the skies as the clones were about to surround them again. Tsuyu quickly extended her tongue as she wrapped it around Fumikage's waist pulling him with them just as Dark Shadow retracted himself.

The three of them landed on the balcony as they took a moment to catch their breath.

"It's a good thing we figured this out beforehand." Tsuyu said.

"I'll say!" Chouko said, "It worked like a charm!"

* * *

-_**Monitor Room**_-

Izuku, Ochaco, Floyd and Michiko were left in awe by how they were able to maneuver Ectoplasms attacks. Their eyes practically sparkled as they watched their teamwork.

"That was amazing!" Ochaco complimented.

"They're good!" Izuku said, "An escape only these guys can pull off!"

Floyd cheered with a grin, "The best ones suited for the job!"

Michiko added, "They're really good at this sort of thing."

Recovery Girl soon returned, having overheard their compliments. "Communication skills." She said getting their attention, "In this society, it's simple but it's important for a Hero to have. More than pulling off the perfect team up to play with a specific sidekick, it's better to be able to achieve a certain standard with anyone."

"Um…" Izuku said, "... Just to be clear, even though this exam, each student is being made to deal with their weakness on purpose, right?"

"That's right." Recovery Girl replied as she sat back in her seat.

The group looked to one another at this. "If that's the case… I wonder what they have to work on." Michiko said.

"I can't imagine that Ectoplasm-sensei's Quirk being a bad-matchup for theirs…" Izuku thought aloud.

"Actually…" Recovery Girl soon said, "... It's bad for _**Fumikage Tokiyama**_."

The group looked confused by this sort of response. "Why is that?" Ochaco asked.

"You'll see." She replied.

They looked back to the screens as they watched the practical exams continue.

* * *

Fumikage, Tsuyu and Chouko took a moment to get their energy back, before they started to run. They went towards the nearest exit as Ectoplasm watched them.

"You're avoiding a fight after all, huh?" He said, "However-"

Just as they neared towards the nearby exit more clones of Ectoplasm appeared causing them to stop. Immediately Chouko leapt into the air while Fumikage stepped forward.

"**GO!**" He yelled, as Dark Shadow appeared.

Chouko made it rain feathers while Dark Shadow assisted in taking out those that she had missed. Each one they took out vanished into thin air. Chouko's eyes widened when she noticed Fumikage surroundings.

"**FU-KUN!**" She exclaimed, "**BEHIND YOU!**"

Fumikage's eyes widened when he saw more of Ectoplasms clones appeared which gave him little time to react.

"I got him-Ribbit!" Tsuyu said before she attacked him with her tongue, sending him back flying.

"Thanks!" Fumikage said before knocking a few more back.

Chouko flew low and fast before delivering a spin kick knocking out a few more. Though before she could get high again, she felt one of them grab her ankle and dragged her down before he gave her a kick in the stomach making her roll on the floor.

The clones attempted to trap Chouko before she could get back up. "Dark Shadow, help her!" Fumikage yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" Dark Shadow said.

Dark Shadow moved fast before he scooped up Chouko after knocking away the clones that surrounded her. Seeing as how they had their hands full, the clones moved in on them. Tsuyu quickly wrapped her tongue around Fumikage's body before she tossed them upward again; she quickly hopped up after them before they could make their move.

They landed just in front of an open way, and Dark Shadow set Chouko down on her feet.

"Thanks again Kage-chan." Chouko said with a smile, giving him a pat on the head.

"Just so you know, you owe me for that one!" Dark Shadow said before retreating back into Fumikage's body.

The three of them jumped when they saw more clones appear seemingly out of thin air.

"There's just no end to them." Tsuyu said.

"Indeed." Fumikage said.

Chouko looked to Tsuyu as she smiled, "You ready, Tsu-chan?"

"You bet." Tsuyu said with a nod.

The clones readied to charge at them, as the feathers on Chouko's wings seemed to have hardened, making it resemble that of several knives. "**GO!**" Chouko shouted before she dashed. Tsuyu started to bounce off the walls and attacked them with her tongue.

Chouko didn't take off into the air, instead she spun herself so that her blades would cut through the clones; occasionally she would knock them off their feet before giving them a hard kick. When they tried to attack her, her hardened wings had been able to protect her as they reared back with a cry.

Chouko knocked them down onto the ground.

"I still got it!" Chouko said with a smile, as her feathers slowly started to revert back to normal, "Come on Fu-kun, while we got them busy!"

"Right!" Fumikage said, before Dark Shadow appeared again as to keep him covered. As he followed close behind them as they got rid of the clones in front of them.

* * *

Izuku and the others had been taken back as they saw Chouko's wings changed into something that resembled that of knives.

"I didn't know Chou-chan could do that!" Ochaco exclaimed.

Floyd said as his jaw dropped, "Me neither, It's like that move Steel Wing!"

"Bossman she's not a Pokemon!" Michiko yelled.

Floyd smacked her on the head as he shouted back, "It's just a ref man!"

"It's how her Quirk is." Recovery Girl said, "She can change her wings to metal allowing her to defend herself from her opponents attacks. Only trouble is the effect only lasts 13 seconds and leaves her quite vulnerable."

"What about Tokiyama-san?" Izuku soon asked Recovery Girl, "You said that he had a weakness right?"

Recovery Girl nodded her head, "Tokiyama-san's strength is his quick attack and that range lets him keep his distance. But looking at it another way, he won't hold up if something does get in close."

"Tokiyama-kun has a weakness like that…?" Ochaco said astonished.

"That's why he's up against Ectoplasm-sensei." Izuku said, "With his many clones he can appear unexpectedly."

"Tsuyu Asui on the other hand-" Recovery Girl started to say, "-She's an excellent student with no clear weaknesses. Therefore she must provide support to her ally, who as you said, is powerful and have a few weaknesses. Her ability to keep calm can provide others emotional support to others in a crisis."

"Emotional support…" Izuku said, "... Now that I think about it, having Asui-san at USJ really helped a lot."

Floyd said with a smile, "Yeah really got you, Fubuki-chan, Grape boy and Reina-chan out of that jam!"

Floyd's expression softened slightly at the mentioning of Reina's name as did the others. "... I wonder who Reina-chan would've been paired up with…" Ochaco couldn't help but say.

Izuku had a sad look in his eyes as did Floyd. "... I'm… Wondering about that myself." Izuku said.

Floyd only nodded as a certain blonde teen was on his mind. Floyd groaned as he said, "Yeah..I think I know someone in mind."

"... Yeah…" Izuku said before looking back to the screens, "... Me too."

* * *

Fumikage, Tsuyu and Chouko had gotten to the end of the hall as they took out the last clone. As Chouko's wings reverted they caught their breath for what seemed like the third time today. "Phew, what a workout." Chouko said wiping the sweat off of her forehead, "Which number clone was that?"

"28th." Fumikage replied before looking her over, "How are you feeling?"

"Don't worry Fu-kun." Chouko reassured him, "I can still move."

Tsuyu soon went ahead, before Fumikage and Chouko followed behind her. She looked over the railing, "I can see the goal!" Tsuyu said, "Down there!"

They looked and they saw the goal, standing in front of it had been Ectoplasm himself.

"That must be his real body." Chouko said.

They soon heard Ectoplasm speak to them, "Good job in getting passed all the others. But what will you do… **AGAINST THIS!**"

He quickly activated his Quirk again as this time the three of them were taken back when they saw large version of Ectoplasm before them as they were taken back by his sudden size.

"**GIANT BITE DETENTION!**" Ectoplasm yelled as he opened his mouth going towards them.

"**CHOUKO! ASUI!**" Fumikage yelled before he rushed to them, "**DO-!**"

Before he could act, they appeared to be swallowed whole by the giant clone, before it started to break itself apart. The next thing they knew they were stuck in what appeared to be a wall. Chouko's wings were stuck, as she couldn't even fly out of it.

"Only I can release my clones." Ectoplasm said, "Now what will you do?"

"I can't move!" Chouko said as she struggled.

"Same here!" Fumikage said as he tried to break free, "What an all powerful Quirk!"

"Hey!" Dark Shadow said as he appeared, "I'm the same too you know!"

"Kage-chan!" Chouko exclaimed.

"Dark Shadow!" Fumikage said, "You need to at least get through the gate!"

"Got it!" Dark Shadow said before going towards the gate. He charged at Ectoplasm with full force, though Ectoplasm was quick to defend and counter Dark Shadow. He gave Dark Shadow a kick as he was sent flying.

"**BASTARD!**" Dark Shadow yelled charging at him again, and attacking him with full force.

The three of them couldn't help but helplessly as Dark Shadow tried to get past Ectoplasm. Though they saw that Dark Shadow had been struggling to get him to past.

"He's just going all out!" Chouko said, "I don't think Kage-chan will be able to get through!"

"Even head on against a Pro he won't be able to get through." Fumikage said.

"But if he can reach then we might have a chance." Tsuyu said, taking them back a bit.

"Do you have a plan of attack?" Chouko asked.

"Something like that." Tsuyu said before she looked over to Fumikage, "Tokiyama-chan, have Dark Shadow-chan take this."

Fumikage looked confused, "This? What do you mean?"

"Don't… Look closely…" Tsuyu soon said in a low voice, "... The teacher will notice. Besides…" She gulped a little, "... It's… Really… Gross…" It took them a moment to understand what Tsuyu meant, before they started to act like they didn't know what she was doing. Dark Shadow continued his attacks as Ectoplasm countered.

"Can you keep this up till time runs out?" Ectoplasm said as he defended himself, "What I want is the shine of Heroes who can do away with adversity."

"Dark Shadow!" Fumikage shouted, calling him back.

Dark Shadow returned to Fumikage, though this time Tsuyu had slipped him something. "It'll be alright." Tsuyu said, before Fumikage charged at them again.

"Stay calm." Tsuyu said, "It's alright. Because Tokiyama-chan and Dark Shadow-chan… _**Are both very strong**_."

Dark Shadow let out a war cry as he charged at Ectoplasm with full force while Ectoplasm went in to kick him, though he had been taken back when he heard a click. As he landed on the ground; that's when he saw it, there was the cuff on his ankle.

The buzzer soon sounded off.

"_Team Asui, Shoichi, and Tokiyama have passed._" The Announcer soon said.

His Quirk soon vanished, releasing the three of them as they felt their feet touch the ground with ease. "Tsu-chan, that was amazing!" Chouko said in awe, "I cannot believe you actually swallowed those cuffs!"

"Oh, it was nothing really." Tsuyu said, wiping away the saliva, "I'm part frog afterall, and it's kind of gross…"

"No, it was awesome!" Chouko complimented with a smile.

"It is impressive." Fumikage complimented.

Tsuyu couldn't help but turn red at this as she giggled a little. "Come on, up top!" Chouko said holding out her hands, and they all proceeded to exchange in as to celebrate their victory; Ectoplasm soon stepped forward after he had gotten the cuff off of him.

"That was wonderfully clever." Ectoplasm said, "You all deserve to be commended."

"Thank you Ectoplasm-sensei." Chouko said as she bowed.

"I'm honored." Fumikage said.

"Ribbit, ribbit." Tsuyu said with a smile.

Dark Shadow soon appeared again, "It was all thanks to me right?"

Chouko chuckled before she pat him on the beak, "Thank you for your hard work Kage-chan. You and Fu-kun did amazing."

Dark Shadow couldn't help but turn red before he said, "Aw, shucks!"

* * *

Everyone in the monitor room had been in shock and awe by the results of the practical. Their eyes sparkled at how they managed to pass.

"They did it!" Izuku cheered, "They passed! Dark Shadow and Frog, they were able to use both of their Quirks to their own advantage!"

"That was incredible!" Ochaco cheered, "As expected from the three of them!"

Floyd cheered as he fired a confetti gun he drew from his Quirk, "**BANZAI!**"

"That means they'll attend the camping trip with us!" Michiko cheered.

"Yeah, thank goodness!" Izuku said.

Floyd said as he smiled, "Looks we don't have anything to worry about after all."

"You said it Aihara-san!" Ochaco said.

Izuku couldn't help but smile and laugh at his friends enthusiasm. He was really happy to see that at least some of his classmates had been passing, not to mention it was a real treat and honor to watch teachers at work as they get to properly use their works. He loved every second of it… He just wished Reina could be there to enjoy it.

"_**-Why I-**_"

Izuku jumped at a certain voice, as he turned to look behind him. When he did he saw Reina appear briefly before she vanished through the door. Immediately he followed her just outside as he looked around; he shut the door behind him as he looked around.

"_Why does it keep happening?_" Izuku thought to himself, "_It doesn't make any sense! It almost doesn't sense as when Red Queen displayed the same strength as-_"

Izuku ceased his thoughts as he came to a conclusion in his head. He thought back to Hosu, when he fought Red Queen, and the strength she displayed. He felt that energy surge through her body. He knew it had increased, but it only stopped to a point.

Since he had gotten full control, he could clearly count.

She had only displayed… _**Ten percent**_.

It was then, he came to a realization as his eyes widened slightly.

"... Reina-chan… She has… _**One For All…**_"

Izuku soon gave it some thought again as he looked back to the night in Hosu, and when All Might first gave him One For All, and what he had told them about All For One.

"All Might told us that One For All could be transferred through DNA… I never transferred it to her, nor does she have the ability to take it by force. Even if she did… I think something inside me would've changed. Does that mean… _**She's connected back to it somehow**_… For that matter… Why didn't All Might say anything?"

Immediately he shook his head as he slapped himself in the cheeks.

"I can't think about that right now! If what I'm thinking is right than, maybe I can have an idea on where Reina-chan is! I just need to concentrate…"

With that, Izuku closed his eyes and started to take deep breaths as he started to collect his thoughts. He calmed his heart, as he focused on his breathing practically feeling his heartbeat against his chest.

"Think of the egg… Think of the egg… Think of the egg…"

He kept on repeating the same phrase over and over again, as he shut his eyes. It wasn't long until-

"_You know why I can't._"

Izuku shot his eyes open when he heard the voice more clearly. He saw just in front of him, a familiar face bearing a different appearance entirely, at least in her hair and eyes.

"Reina-chan…" Izuku said with his eyes brightening slightly.

His gaze softened as he looked to Reina, noting the way she looked. Her uniform looked battered, beaten, and covered in strains of dirt like it hadn't been washed in days. Not to mention she looked tired and worn out, as she possessed bags and shadows under her eyes.

He had to admit from where he was standing, she looked worse then Katsuki right now.

Izuku took a gulp as he slapped himself in the face again, "Reina-chan! I-"

He was soon taken back when she spoke again as she paced a little.

"_We've been over this before._" She said, "_I almost let you die, I nearly killed the others… Shota… The other Pros… They kept everything from me. What happened to me before I woke up, my __**OWN**_ _mother, maybe even my brother and sister!_" He heard her sigh, as he waved a hand in front of her face, getting no reaction, "_I don't know what I can believe in anymore. I don't even know if I should believe in anyone at all._"

"She… Can't see me?" Izuku said as she saw her pause, "It doesn't seem like she can hear me either. But why? More importantly… Where is she?"

She soon spoke up again, "_Yeah but I-_"

Izuku had seen that she stopped in mid sentence as she softly laughed. She slapped herself in the face as she sighed again.

"_**You're not even here…**_" She said, taking Izuku back, "... _Why am I even talking to you?_"

"She's… Not speaking to me." Izuku said, "But who is she-?"

She soon crossed her arms as it seemed that someone had responded to her again, "_That's rich. Because last I checked… __**You're not the Katsuki Bakugou I know**_."

"Kaa-chan?!"

The very moment he blinked, Izuku saw that image of Reina had faded once again, leaving more confused then he was satisfied. "She couldn't have been talking to Kaa-chan. He never went with her, not to mention she never called any of us or the other Pros. They should've heard something if that were the case. Which means the only way she would talk to him is through her-"

He soon came to a realization as his expression had now been written with worry. "-_**Her Quirk…**_" He said, "... Reina-chan… Wherever you are… Please be alright…"

* * *

A little time had passed a few more students were able to pass the practical with ease and with a bit of luck. The fourth group were ready and waiting as they stood in a labyrinth of a replica of a town as they were being patient. Gio had been playing on a tablet, getting abilities from a certain character, before Shoto went over to him.

"Are you almost done?" Shoto asked, "It's going to be our turn soon."

"Don't rush me bro." Gio said, "My Quirk won't respond, unless I complete the level I'm playing in the game."

As this was said, he soon had completed the level he was on as the victory logo showed up. "Alrighty, that should do it!" Gio said before pocketing his tablet in his jacket, "Hopefully I picked the right character, considering who we're gonna be up against."

"How exactly does your Quirk work?" Shoto couldn't help but ask curiously.

"Oh, that's easy." Gio replied, "I'm able to gain the ability of any video game character of whatever game I play. Lasts me a good few hours. Downside though depending on the character I'll lose feeling in my limbs for awhile, not to mention I can only use the ability from one character per game. Even then depending on the game I have to complete a level in order to use'em."

"So it's basically a gamble you take?" Fubuki typed on her phone.

"Pretty much." Gio said with a shrug, "Gotta rely on my instincts and my gut."

"Whatever the case we better get moving." Shoto said, "Yaoyorozu, are you ready?"

Momo had stayed silent the whole time had her gaze to the floor as her expression had been different then the others. Fubuki soon gave her a tap on the shoulder as she seemed to have snapped out of her trance.

"Are you okay?" Fubuki signed.

"Ye-yes, I'm fine." Momo replied as she stammered a little.

Shoto, Fubuki and even Gio remained unconvinced as they looked to one another. "You sure?" Gio asked, "Because you seem a bit shaken up."

"Are you by any chance nervous?" Shoto asked.

"No, of course not." Momo replied.

"Well…" Shoto said looking ahead, "Considering who we're up against, I can't say that I blame you for feeling that way."

"Yeah, I mean Aizawa-sensei is one thing but Aihara-sensei too!" Gio said, "It's not as bad as Floyd and his group facing off against All Might, but still!"

"Do you have a plan Sho-chan?" Fubuki soon signed to her brother.

"Yeah…" Shoto replied, " I just have one."

They soon heard the buzzer go off as they mentally prepared themselves for what was about to come.

"_Team Todoroki, Terebi, and Yaoyorozu Practical Exam._" It soon announced, "_Ready… Go!_"

(_**Ending Theme:**_ _**Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Ending 1-Lie Performed By SID**_)


	9. Chapter 6: Making A Stand

-_**Sometime Ago; Before the Internships**_-

_Momo had been uneasy since the Sports Festival. Since she lost her match, she felt the pride in her collapse. She was supposed to be one of the students that got in just through recommendation, the vice rep of her class, and yet, she let herself get backed into a corner. She thought she could have handled it, she thought she would be able to get through it. _

_Though she didn't even get past the first match._

_Never before in her life had she felt so lost. _

_There were times when one of the maids of the house had been assigned to go out and get groceries, though today she just needed to clear her head, so she volunteered to get the groceries provided on the list. It didn't help as much though it still felt good just to get out and get some fresh air. _

_She was just halfway back to her house when-_

"_Look, I don't mean to be the nagging type, but you give them back their belongings and I'll let you off easy." _

"_Reina-san?" Momo said surprised. _

_She followed the voice towards the corner just enroute to her home, as she peeked around the brick pillar. There she saw her fellow classmate Reina standing in front a set of thugs, hiding behind a tree nearby she saw a couple of middle schoolers, three girls as they looked to be terrified. _

"_You got some nerve you little bitch!" The first thug said, "You may have gotten third place in the Sports Festival but you're still a little brat who doesn't know when she doesn't know when she's beaten!" _

"_You guys don't have money I get that, but that doesn't mean you can go stealing from people." Reina said, "I'd rather not pick a fight right now. Just give back their stuff and there won't be any trouble." _

"_Big talk coming from someone who probably did one of those teachers a favor and gave them their own service!" The Thug said with a sickening smile. _

_At this Momo jumped slightly when Reina kicked the man right in between his legs, causing him to cry out as he fell onto the floor, making his buddy jump as well as the middle schoolers. "I can take any insult you throw at me…" Reina said her voice sounded to be in a low and dangerous tone, "... But don't you __**EVER **__talk about them that way."_

_The man let out a groan as he growled, "You son of a-__**BITCH!**_"

_Reina let out a cry as she was hit in the stomach hard, before he socked her in the face causing her nose to break upon impact of his fist. She hit the ground hard, and it looked as though her expression changed as she appeared to be more fearful as she looked to the thug. _

"_Oh what?" He said, "You're gonna cry like a little baby now you little-" _

_She took the man back when she kicked him right in the face causing the blood to drip from his mouth. He spit the blood from his mouth as he soon glared. _

"_Oh you just don't know when to quit… Do you ya?" _

_He soon pulled out a knife which seemed to paralyze her, before he let out a scream he gave her a cut on her arm. The middle schoolers hid themselves further in the tree, while Momo's eyes widened in horror. Reina cringed slightly when she felt the man grabbed her by the ponytail. _

"_I want you to remember this, you pretend Hero!" He said, "Next time we meet, I ain't gonna be so nice to you!" _

_With that he threw her on the ground hard before the thugs made their exit. The three middle schoolers went over to her. _

"_Are you okay Nouki-san?!" One of them asked worried. _

"_That looks like it hurt a lot!" Her friend added._

"_Ye-Yeah." Reina replied as she soon pushed herself up off the floor, "I'm okay." She soon held out what appeared to be a set of wallets out to them, "I think these belong to you." _

_The girls were in awe by this as they each took their belongings from her as they looked relieved. "You got them back!" One of them said. _

"_You're so cool!" Her third commented. _

"_Those upperclassmen at our school don't know what they're talking about!" The second said, "You're incredible!"_

_She stood up from the ground as she brushed herself off from dirt. Wiping the blood from her nose she gave them a smile, "I'm just glad they didn't hurt you. Just try to be more careful next time." _

"_We will!" The first girl replied, "And thanks again for the picture from before!" _

"_It's no problem!" Reina said as she waved to them, "Get home safe okay?" _

_The girls nodded before they waved before they went off to their homes, while Reina went towards the direction Momo had been in. Momo had still in shock as Reina soon walked by her. Though she soon stopped in her tracks before she backed up to look at her. _

_Reina said surprised, "How long have you been standing there?" _

"_Long enough." Momo replied before she scolded, "What in the world were you thinking Reina-san!? You could've been killed!" _

"_Wouldn't be the first time I did that." Reina said as she cringed a little, "I'll be alright, these wounds are nothing." _

_Momo could see that Reina stumbled slightly as she was about to walk forward. Momo let out a sigh, "You're just stubborn aren't you?" She soon took her hand, "Come on Reina-san! Let's do something about those wounds of yours." _

"_Wait, what!?" Reina said, "Yayorozu-san, you don't have to-!" _

"_Don't argue Reina-san." Momo said, "Just come with me right now." _

_Without any more arguing Reina allowed Momo to take her over to the place she called home. _

_Of course Reina had been surprised by where she lived as in her opinion a whole castle. Reina found herself sitting in Momo's room as she was busy treating her and cleaning up the blood she had gotten. _

"_Hold still, will you?" Momo said, as she was stitching her wound, "I can't get this done if you keep on moving like that." _

"_I'm trying not to." Reina replied with honesty, "At this point it's a force of habit for me." _

_Momo let out a sigh, "And I thought Midoriya-san and Aihara-san was reckless, but you're on a whole other level of recklessness." _

_Reina couldn't help but give a soft laugh, "Man, you're starting to sound like Shimizu-sensei.. Though… I didn't know you know how to do this kind of thing." _

"_My parents made sure I had gotten medical lessons." Momo replied, "In case I was in a rescue operation when I entered UA." _

_Reina shrugged slightly, "That sounds about right."_

"_What in the world were you doing there anyway? I thought Aizawa-sensei had you under watch." _

"_Oh that's easy, I snuck off." _

_Momo couldn't help but look surprised at this, "You snuck off!?" _

"_Yeah." Reina said, "It's not that hard. You'd be surprised how many blind spots Pros have. I just needed to take a breather for a bit. It's not pleasant when I have to be on constant watch everyday. Bad enough that he's overprotective."_

"_I can imagine." Momo said making a few adjustments on her stitches, "What did you even do that warranted Aizawa-sensei to drive you to school anyway?" _

_At this Reina gave an awkward look as she started to sweat a little, taking her back. "No reason!" She suddenly said, making her jump a little by the way she sounded. _

_Momo let out a sigh as she soon set aside her first aid kit once she was finished. Reina could see the look on her face as her concerned expression fell. "Yaoyorozu-san?" Reina said, "Is something wrong?" _

"_... How can you do something like that Reina-san?" Momo soon asked, "You ran blindly into a fight without a second thought, even if it means you'll get hurt. First it was Bakugou-san at the training exercise when we first started the term. You ended up taking a hit for Midoriya-san, but then you go out of your way to comfort him even after he hurt you. Then in the Sports Festival you were willing to throw away your match for Fubuki-san, Aihara-san and Bakugou-san. You even held yourself back when you fought against Mahi-san. Even in USJ, I heard you charged at the Nomu in order to save Aizawa-sensei and Calligraphine…" _

"_Yaoyorozu-san?" Reina said this time more worried, by her tone "Are you okay?" _

"_How do you do things like that?" She soon asked, "Do things without thinking or without consequence?" _

_At this Reina stayed silent as she noticed the look in Momo's eyes and the expression she gave. It was then Reina let out a sigh of her own. _

"_... It's not that I wasn't thinking in those situations…" She soon replied, "... Actually… I shouldn't say that… I just thought with my gut instead of my head." _

"_You're gut?" Momo said confused. _

"_You are right, I do get myself hurt way more often then I should, but-" Reina said, "-I do it because it's the right thing. I had my own reasons for holding back when I fought Mahi-san, and that was before I blacked out I guess. But as for the others… I couldn't just abandon them. I made that mistake before… I wasn't about to make it a second time." _

_Momo couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at this, "A second time?" _

"_... I…" Reina started to say, though had been hesitant, as she saw her let out a groan, "... Don't remember who told me this, but someone I think I knew, said to me… The worst action for anyone to take, is by doing nothing at all. Floyd-kun and Katsuki-kun… Just by looking at them I could tell that they were… In a bad place. Fubuki-chan too. The only thing my gut told me to do was to save them." _

"_But…" Momo soon started to ask, "... Did you ever think about the consequences you would face?" _

"_Sometimes I did." She replied, "And yeah, I did worry about what would happen afterwards. But in the end it didn't matter… It just made me happy to know that I did a good thing for someone else." _

_Momo couldn't help but smile at her ambition as she had been in awe, though she couldn't help but ask, "Do you ever regret… Making certain decisions?" _

"_Not all of them." Reina replied, "But if I was ever given a do over on the people who I actually helped… I would make the same choice again if it meant I could do the right thing." _

* * *

(_**Opening Theme: Demon Slayer Opening 1-Red Lotus Performed By LiSa**_)

"_Team Todoroki, Terebi, and Yaoyorozu Practical Exam._" It soon announced, "_Ready… Go!_"

Shoto, Fubuki, Gio and Momo started to move within the town the minute the announcement was made. They were keeping their eyes open for both the gate and the teachers that they were going to face.

"So-!" Gio said as he followed behind the group down an alley, "-How are we gonna know when the teachers are nearby?"

"I do have one idea in mind!" Shoto said before turning to Momo, "Yaoyorozu, it doesn't matter what you make, just keep creating small objects. When you can't make them anymore, that means Aizawa-sensei is close."

"Ye-Yeah okay." Momo said.

"Now that's a pretty good radar system!" Gio said with praise.

They soon hid around the corner as Fubuki looked around the corner, soon signing to them that the coast was clear before they proceeded forward again.

"Alright… This exam will depend on who finds who first." Shoto said as he had been leading them, "Once we see him or Lena, Terebi and I will draw them to us, then you and Fubuki will run to the exit. Until then, we have to stick together."

"Roger, roger bro!" Gio said with his thumbs up.

"You got it Sho-chan!" Fubuki signed.

Momo still had a nervous look on her face as she looked to the ground. Fubuki tapped her on the shoulder, "Are you okay?" She signed, "Is there something wrong with your Quirk?"

"Oh! No!" Momo replied, "So-Sorry."

She soon activated her Quirk, as out of her body she had ran close behind the group. They couldn't help but look at her with curious eyes as they saw that out of her body came out had been small figures.

"What are those?" Gio asked her.

"Russian matryoshka dolls." Momo replied as she set the dolls in her belt.

"They look so cute." Fubuki signed, noting the design on them.

"Let us know if there's anything strange with your Quirk." Shoto said, part of his body froze over from his Quirk.

Momo nodded still looking uneasy before they started to move again. "Not gonna lie!" Gio soon started to say, "This will be a hell of a lot easier if we knew exactly what they were planning! Not that I'm complaining about that radar trick you thought of."

"I expected nothing less from you Todoroki-san." Momo said.

Shoto had been taken back by this as he looked back to her, "What do you mean by that?"

"You were able to come up with a plan to use against Aizawa-sensei so quickly, and you were able to determine what would be best at once." She said.

"... It's nothing special."

"Nothing special?"

They stopped again when they noticed that Momo's tone changed. They looked at her with concern on her face. "Hey girl, you doing alright?" Gio soon asked.

"It's just-" Momo started to say, as she sighed, "-As students who had got into UA through recommendations, Todoroki-san, Fubuki-san and I started at the same place. But in terms of practical skills a hero needs. I haven't done anything to stand out. During the cavalry battle, I just did what I was told. Even in my own fight… I lost before I could do anything against Tokiyama-san."

The group couldn't help but look concerned as she looked as though she was about to cry. It was then Shoto noticed something.

"Yaoyorozu." He said, "Your matryoshkas…!"

The group soon noticed that her Quirk stopped as they all knew what this meant.

"Shoot!" Shoto exclaimed, "They're here!"

"I'm sorry, I-!" Momo started to say.

"If you realize that, then you should immediately start acting!"

The group looked up and saw Shota had been just above their heads; he had been holding himself up with the help of his scarf.

"**OH EGGS BENEDICT, IT'S A TRAP!**" Gio yelled.

Shoto went to attack, however Shoto moved from his spot taking him by surprise as he now realized that his Quirk had been erased, "In this case, you should prioritize evasion, since I stole that march from you!"

Shota soon attacked Shoto head on, which he backed up from his attack. Fubuki, Momo and Gio went to help, however before they could they were stopped by a set of what looked to be inked arrows.

They turned and saw it had been courtesy of Lena Aihara herself as she quickly drew up another weapon. She said to them with a smile, "**HELLO THERE RUNTS!**"

"**OH NO, IT'S THE INK DEMON!**" Gio shouted.

"Terebi!" Shoto said, "Your Quirk!"

"Oh yeah!" Gio said, "Hope this works!"

Lena soon jumped from the building as she charged at them, Gio quickly got his Quirk active as he went to counter.

"**BATMAN ABILITIES GO!**" Gio shouted before he countered Lena, quickly disarming her with a few jabs in her arm.

Fubuki soon manifested an ice spear before she went at Lena, attempting to stumble her. Pushed Gio away before she drew up a sword.

"**LET'S GET HER, FUBUKI!**" Gio yelled before he charged at Lena and started to throw his punches and kicks. Fubuki attacked from her opposite side all the while she avoided Gio's attacks.

Lena said as she spun her ink sword, "Not So fast, twerps!" She spattered some ink on Gio and Fubuki's feet making them unable to move.

"What the heck!?" Gio exclaimed as he tried to move his feet but didn't succeed.

"There's more to my family than just ink weapons!" Lena told them. "I thought my runt of a lil brother told you by now!"

"No, actually he didn't!" Gio said, trying to pull his leg, "What did you do to the ink!? It feels like I'm stuck in tar!"

"That because we Aiharas can change the density of our Quirks same as if you write hard on a No. 2 pencil during an exam or do some hard inking on a manga page!" Lena explained

"Wait, you can do that?" Momo asked.

"**HAX!**" Gio suddenly yelled, "**I CALL HAX!**"

Lena couldn't help but smack him on the head as she yelled, "Don't blame me for the type of Quirk I have!"

"Terebi! Fubuki! Shoto said, "Hang o-!"

"Not so fast!" Shota said before he wrapped his carbon fiber scarf around his body, pulling him upwards over the lampost.

"Todoroki-san!" Momo exclaimed.

Fubuki was able to freeze over the ink before she broke free from the ink; she managed to trip Lena taking her back as she soon stood by Momo's side. Lena said to Fubuki as she recovered, "oh Not bad! Todoroki Number Two!"

Lena soon started to engage Fubuki again, as Shoto could only watch helplessly. He soon looked over to Momo as he soon broke free from the restraints.

"**YAOYOROZU!**" He yelled, "**GO! GET YOURSELF AND FUBUKI OUT OF HERE!**"

Momo looked surprised by this request as she was about to protest. Though without thinking of it, she grabbed Fubuki's wrist before she took her wrist and started to run.

Lena let out a growl as she said, "**YOU RUNTS CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!**"

Shoto was about to go after them though Shota had been quick to tie him up again. "So that was your plan huh?" Shota said, tightening his restraints, before he tied it to the telephone pole nearby, "Either way, our plan was to catch you and Terebi since you both were the offense."

"Damn!" Gio said, in awe "They really got us!"

"You think you've caught me?" Shoto said to Shota, "I can burn or freeze this in an instant then help Terebi with his own.

"I don't care which you do." Shota said, before he tossed several tiny items onto the ground, "Just be careful where you fall."

Shoto and Gio noticed something reflecting off the light of the sun. They saw the items that he had tossed on the ground had been in a set of star like blades.

"Are those caltrops!?" Shoto said.

"Are you a ninja or something!?" Gio couldn't help but say.

"This is different from your time with the Hero Killer." Shota said directing it towards Shoto in particular, as he started to put in his eye drops, "I know Quirks and numbers of Heroes. I'm perfectly prepared to intercept someone like you. Your plan places the burden pretty heavily on yourself."

Shoto had been taken back by this, while Gio looked shocked.

"What's he talking about man?" Gio asked.

Shota soon continued, "I can see you being considerate to your sister but it's nice to be considerate to the girl. Maybe you should've talked it over more."

With that Shota went in the same direction Lena had gone leaving Shoto and Gio to ponder. "What exactly did he mean by that?" Gio asked Shoto.

"Talked it… Over…?" Shoto soon repeated.

* * *

Momo ran without stopping as she pulled Fubuki along with her not even bothering to look behind her as she turned every corner she found. At that point she wasn't even thinking at all at that moment as she kept on moving forward.

"_How much farther is it to the gate!?_" She exclaimed in her thoughts, "_Is there a shorter route!? Is Todoroki-san alright?! Is this okay!? Should I make something to help us to go faster at the expense of time!? Is this okay!? Will we about to get out like this!? Where am I leading us!? No… Why?!_"

Momo had soon been taken back when Fubuki shoved her to the ground when they were attacked by behind suddenly. They saw it had been Lena as she had herself armed with arrows again.

They heard Lena yell, "**COME ON OUT PUNY HEROES, AND FACE YOUR END!**"

Momo had been on the verge of hyperventilating at this point as all her thoughts, everything just suddenly came overflowing in her head as she couldn't seem to think straight anymore.

"Stay here." Fubuki signed before she made an ice spear and shield, before she started to move. Lena started to fire from her arrows again, though she was able to block it with her shield.

She soon aimed for where Lena stood as she threw it. Lena quickly moved out the way before she landed on the ground. Lena soon drew up a set of melee weapons which consist of a grappling hook, a hook sword and Charkam as she said, "**HERE'S LENA!**"

Fubuki charged at her with full force and engaged in close combat. Fubuki was able to land a couple of hits on her, and trip her, however Lena proved to be faster then she was. She used the back of her weapon to hit her on the face before tripping her.

Lena said with a triumphant smile, "Boom! Score one for Lena!"

Fubuki quickly retaliated as she kicked Lena in the face before she could have a chance to bind her. Using her ice, she made a set of gauntlets before she engaged again, though once more Lena proved to be too quick. Using her grappling hook, it wrapped around her arms before it started to harden

The weight of the ink caused her to lose her balance and fall on her face as she let out a grunt.

Lena couldn't help but compliment with a smile, "Not bad, kid!"

"**FUBUKI-SA-!**"

Before Momo could make a move she suddenly found herself getting pulled unexpectedly. She saw it had been because of Shota as he had caught her via his scarf.

"_Aizawa-sensei!?_" Momo exclaimed in her head, "_Does that mean Todoroki-san and Terebi-san have been-!_"

"I'm gonna hit you where it hurts!" Shota said as he started to pull her towards him, "Let's see who can get in more hits."

Momo let out a grunt, as she struggled against his restraints, "_Damn it! Against a teacher, I don't have a cha-!_"

She soon noticed something as she realized nothing had been different about herself.

"_My Quirk-It's not erased!?_" She exclaimed in her thoughts.

She quickly activated her Quirk around her wrist, it suddenly formed a giant metal band, allowing her to slip through the restraintants with ease. She soon took the large metal band before tossing it at Lena, allowing her to lose concentration on her Quirk and for Fubuki to escape her confines as she herself deactivated her Quirk.

Fubuki only gave a nod before she and Momo started to run back to where Shoto and Gio were.

"_Todoroki-san, I'm sorry!_" Momo thought.

Lena managed to recover from Momo's attack as she sat herself up. "Man…" Lena said, "... From the way Yayorozu-san was acting, it looks like you were right on the money, as usual."

"Yeah." Shota said fixing up his scarf, "She's left all the decision up to others, especially to Todoroki. Comparing herself to Todoroki and his sister, she's decided that they or someone else were better than her. Watching them for better or worse don't hesitate she's become unable to have her own confidence in her own thinking. Reminds me of a certain someone I know."

Lena sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. She couldn't help but add, "That makes two of us."

"Emotionally wise, she's still a child of fifteen." Shota said, "I'd like to focus on regaining her conscience, though…" He fixed up his scarf slightly, "... That's not our job right now."

Lena got herself ready as she said with a smirk, "Yeah, we gotta focus on the now rather than the later, right?"

* * *

Shoto and Gio were trying to think of a way to get out of their current predicament right now. Or at the very least Gio had been, Shoto's mind had been focused on something different. He had been bothered by Shota's words from earlier.

Gio had been struggling to break free from the ink. "Gosh dang it!" He exclaimed, "This crap is really tough! I wish I had something to help me break free!"

"_...Maybe you should've talked about it more."_ Shoto soon thought to himself, as he recalled the earlier interaction he had with Momo, "_... Now that I think about it, it looked like she wanted to say something._" He couldn't help but recall the look Shota had when he said those words to him earlier, "_For that matter… Why did it seem like he was speaking from experience?_"

"Todoroki-san! Terebi-san!"

The two of them had been taken back by Momo's voice. They turned in the direction of it and saw her and Fubuki running back towards them.

"Fubuki!? Yaoyorozu!?" Shoto exclaimed out of shock.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Gio said, "I thought you were heading for the exit!"

"I'm sorry!" Momo said, "I just-"

"**BEHIND YOU!**" Shoto yelled.

Momo soon looked behind her and saw that Shota and Lena had been coming towards them, with Lena running ahead of him. Lena smiled before she jumped to the ground, and went to engage. Fubuki was quick to retaliate as she engaged with her again.

Fubuki manifested a combat baton before she started to fight Lena one on one again. This time she was careful to avoid her ink weapons as she attacked her head on. Momo watched helplessly as Fubuki had been struggling against Lena despite being able to dodge her more properly than before.

"Come on Fubuki-chan!" Gio yelled, "You can beat her!"

Lena couldn't help but taunt, "What's wrong Todoroki Number 2? Thawing out? I thought you were supposed to be the daughter of the Number 2 Hero!"

Fubuki couldn't help but let out a rageful cry at this as she started to go at Lena harder and a bit more aggressive. Though this only provided an opening as her ice suddenly melted due to Shota's Quirk.

Lena soon smirked as she went to attack her. She said as she managed to pin her, "Got you now punk."

Momo's body started to shake, as she started to get paralyzed with fear.

"_What do I do!?_" Momo exclaimed in her thoughts, "_What do I do!? Do I save Todoroki-san?! Do I save Terebi-san!? Do I help Fubuki-san!? Or run!? What should I do!? Someone! Tell me what I should-!?_"

"**HEY YAOYOROZU!**" Shoto soon yelled, "You've got a plan don't you!?"

Momo had been taken back as she looked over in his direction as she had been a bit shocked.

"I'm sorry, I should've asked earlier if this plan was okay!" He said, "You have an idea don't you?!"

At this Momo looked discouraged, "But… Your plan… It didn't work… How could I-?"

"Hey! You know what they say, you'll never know unless you try!" Gio said to her, surprising her again.

"Yeah, it's fine, just spit it out!" Shoto added, "Terebi and I think you're more suited for this stuff then either of us!"

Momo looked to Shoto, "Wha-What?"

"Do you remember when we were voting for the class representative!?" He said, "You got one of the votes!"

Momo couldn't help but recall this, even though Reina and Izuku were the ones that had gotten to the top of the charts. Even then she saw she had gotten at least one of the votes.

"That vote-It was mine!" Shoto told her shocking her, "Because I thought you'd be good at that! And I know for a fact-Reina saw that in you too when she gave you her position!"

At this her eyes widened as she had come to a sudden realization. She had been driven to near tears as she found herself taking a trip down memory lane, and she couldn't help but recall Reina's words about a conversation she and her had, before the internships started.

"_**It's simple to why I chose Yaoyorozu-san, really. It's because she's actually done her homework, and she knows stuff better than I ever could-I can see why she was one of the few people to get in with recommendation**_."

"_**... It's not that I wasn't thinking in those situations… Actually… I shouldn't say that… I just thought with my gut instead of my head."**_

"_**... I… Don't remember who told me this, but someone I think I knew, said to me… The worst action for anyone to take, is by doing nothing at all.**_"

"_**-If I was ever given a do over on the people who I actually helped… I would make the same choice again if it meant I could do the right thing.**_"

Momo bit her bottom lip as she seemed to have come to terms with herself. She didn't realize what she was becoming or at the very least what she was on the verge of becoming. And she couldn't help but hate herself for it.

"_Disgraceful… So disgraceful!_"

Shota was soon over her head as he had been ready to attack from above.

"Are you done yet?" He said before he was about to restrain her.

"_But…!_"

She soon reached for the dolls she had tucked away in her belt, holding them each in the palm of her hands.

"**TODOROKI-SAN, FUBUKI-SAN, TEREBI-SAN!**" Momo soon called out before she tossed them into the air, "**SHUT YOUR EYES, NOW!**"

Immediately they did just that as the teachers sliced up the dolls, only to find-

"Flash grenades!?" Lena exclaimed.

The grenades soon went off as it had blinded her and Shota, giving Momo enough time to release Fubuki from her strainants. Fubuki quickly went to free Gio while Momo went to free Shoto.

"I do have an idea!" Momo said to Shoto, "I have a plan! A special operation that'll beat Aizawa-sensei and Aihara-sensei!"

"A special operation?" Shoto said surprised.

"Yes!" Momo replied, "I actually had this planned from the beginning!"

"Well, let's hear it!" Gio said, "What's your plan!?"

Before Momo could say anything they quickly moved out of the way of Lena and Shota's attack. "Don't discuss plans while an enemy is right in front of you!"

"Quick!" Momo said, "We have to hide together!"

"Right!" Shoto said.

They quickly followed behind her as the teachers began to chase after them again. "Listen carefully!" She said, "Aizawa-sensei's eyes have become a bit unstable, since the USJ attack! Not to mention Lena is weak to heat and thinner!"

"Are we going to exploit that?" Shoto asked her.

"Not yet!" She replied, "For now, we have to get out of their field of vision! It's just a matter of time… But I know we can win!"

"Can we do it?" Shoto said, "Our Quirks aren't working right now!"

"Yeah, if we have a plan of attack, now would be a good time to exploit it!" Gio said.

"Don't worry!" Momo reassured, "Just do exactly what I say! Todoroki-san! Fubuki-san! Keep checking to see if you can use your ice!"

The twins nodded, before they quickly turned the corner. "Lena!" Shota shouted, "Apprehend them!"

Lena said with a smile as she got her weapon ready as she said, "on it boss!"

The two of them went to restrain them, with Shota using his scarf, and Lena using her grappling hook.

"_Thinking that we can't use our Quirks is a bad assumption to make!_" Momo thought, "_There will definitely be a single moment… An interval time when Aizawa-sensei blinks before he can look at us again!_"

Within a few short moments Shoto and Fubuki saw that their hands had been covered in ice. "FUBUKI!" Shoto shouted.

Fubuki nodded before they both turned, putting their hands to the ground. Shota and Lena immediately pulled back when they were face to face with a wall of ice.

Lena landed on the roof as she couldn't help but curse as she gritted her teeth, "Damn it!"

"Don't tell me they were waiting for this!?" Shota said landing on a telephone pole nearby. Despite this, Shota couldn't help but give an approving smile, "Yeah, you gotta hit your opponent where it hurts!"

Shoto, Gio, Momo and Fubuki were able to finally catch their breath as they finally had something to put themselves between them and their teachers. Shoto and Fubuki stood up as they deactivated their Quirks.

"Thank God our Quirks came back to us." Fubuki signed, "We can use them now."

"Finally, I was beginning to think we wouldn't get in on the action!" Gio said with a smile.

"It's only a matter of time before they get through." Shoto said before he turned to Momo, "Would you mind telling us the rest of your-"

The moment the three of them turned around they saw Momo had pulled her costume more open as a long rope of carbon fiber started to come out. Immediately afterwards Gio had gotten a nosebleed and fainted, causing Fubuki to panic.

Shoto on the other hand, looked away as he blushed with embarrassment. "Isn't that Aizawa-sensei's weapon?" Shoto asked, trying not to stutter..

"Yes." Momo replied, "I don't know what it's made of or the details on how it's made, so it's not exactly the same, but I made my own version with a certain material woven into it." She turned to her team after fixing up her costume, "Since this is a residential area, we must take damage to a minimum. Not to mention he moves quickly with those restraining bonds which makes him hard to catch. As for Aihara-sensei… She is pretty tricky when it comes to combat. Luckily…"

She soon shut her eyes before she made what looked to be a blow torch, "... We'll have this for our advantage."

"Jesus! We're not gonna burn her to death are we!?" Gio exclaimed as he recovered from the shock.

"Of course not!" Momo replied, before she created what looked to be a stick of dynamite, "This is all part of the plan!"

"Okay what is it?" Shoto asked.

Momo soon explained the plan in great detail and they were quite surprised. "What do you all think?" Momo asked as she set the scarf in a catapult she had made, "I believe we have a higher chance of succeeding than trying to escape them. This is going to be decided in an instant. Is that alright?"

"Yeah." Shoto said, "I don't have any complaints."

"I gotta admit, the plan sounds risky…. But it might just work." Gio said with a smile.

"We'll help you out, every step of the way!" Fubuki signed.

Momo smiled and nodded before they started to get ready with their plan.

All the while Shota and Lena waited for them to attack as they themselves got ready for what was going to come next.

"The escape gate is just behind us." Shota said to Lena, "It'll be better to watch their approach carefully than chasing them."

Lena said as she nodded, ""Roger."

Soon enough they noticed movement; they saw a set of four hooded figures just round the corner. "Cloth huh?" Shota said, "It's true that if I can't see them, I can't erase their Quirks. But there are a lot of disadvantages too!" He soon made his move, "**LENA!**"

"Yeah!" Lena replied "I know!"

Lena charged at them as she and Shota went to attack them from behind. However just as they made contact they saw that they had been a dummy pretending to be there upper body.

"**DUMMIES!?**" Shota and Lena shouted.

They noticed what looked to be a catapult had been hiding underneath had been a wooden catapult.

"_There's just one thing to do now!_" Momo thought to herself.

She soon went to trigger the catapult, however the moment she did when Shota quickly pulled back just as she missed. She went to the catapult again, as this time she was able to fire. "Oh crap!" Lena said before she went to use her weapons.

"**NO YOU DON'T!**" Gio yelled as he had the blowtorch in hand.

The moment Lena fired her grappling hook he turned on the blowtorch burning it off surprising her, as she nearly leaped back in surprise.

"**NOW FUBUKI-CHAN!**" Gio yelled.

Fubuki quickly activated her ice just as Lena was landing on the ground; just as her foot hit the floor she found herself entrapped in the ice. Her arms had been entrapped as well as to prevent her from using her Quirk.

Though not before Fubuki had gotten a set of cuffs on her.

"They got me!" Lena exclaimed out of shock.

"**TODOROKI-SAN!**" Momo yelled, "**BLAST YOUR FLAMES LOW!**"

"Right!" Shoto said before he started to use his left side. Shota looked below his feet as he appeared to be in shock, "_He's not aiming for me!? What are they-_"

The material that Momo had fired had soon started to harden itself from the heat surprising him.

"Aizawa-sensei!" Momo said, "Have you heard of nitinol alloy? When heated, it returns to its original shape in an instant! It's a shape of memory alloy!"

In a mere instant, Shota found the material wrapping around his body in an instant, and he fell on his knees just as the flames disappeared. Fubuki soon handcuffed Shota's wrists and they soon heard the buzzer go off, and the announcement was made.

"_Team Todoroki, Terebi and Yaoyorozu have passed!_"

Gio soon let out a cheer, "**YES! HELL YEA BOY'S!**" He cheered as he jumped up and down, "**WE DID IT! NOW WE WON'T HAVE TO ENDURE THE SUMMER SCHOOL HELL!**"

Lena couldn't help but yell, "**OH DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!**"

Fubuki soon noticed the look on Momo's face as she looked troubled.

"Is there something wrong?" Fubuki signed, "Why don't you look happy? We were able to pass."

"It's just…" Momo said, "My plan…"

"Hey it worked!" Gio said, "We were able to successfully trap the teachers! I was worried for a second since we were facing our ink demon teacher!"

Lena yelled as she thrashed in her restraints, "**CALL ME THAT AGAIN! SEE WHAT HAPPENS!**"

"**GAH!**" Gio exclaimed hiding behind Shoto, "**STILL SCARY!**"

"... It's not that." Momo said, "it just didn't go as smoothly as I planned it. It was inexplicable honestly."

"What do you mean?" Shoto asked.

"... When I was about to launch the catapult, I made a mistake…" She said, "... The moment Aizawa-sensei noticed but still jumped away. Even though he could have stopped it in that opening." She soon looked to him, "It looked like he was allowing himself to be taken in by my plan on purpose."

"... I was just being careful of Todoroki." He replied, "I could see you, but Todoroki had a cloth over him. I thought he'd freeze me. So I backed off thinking that was the best course of action, and then we ended up playing right into your hands."

At this the whole group looked shocked. "Well, ain't that convenient." Gio said with a shrug.

"I guess you were right…" Shoto said, "... It was only a matter of time. I was wondering why it sounded like you were speaking from experience but… I think I get it now."

"Huh?" Shota said a bit shocked.

"... You were talking about Reina then weren't you?" He said not expecting him to answer, "That night in Hosu… Shoichi and Iida told us about how Stain knew her mother, and how she was her apprentice. If it's any consolation… I don't think she was mad at you for keeping it from her."

Shota had been surprised by this sort of thing.

"I remember over hearing her and Bakugou talking about it." He confessed, "She was crying after what Stain told her. I didn't hear rage in her voice or anything like that. She told Bakugou that she was scared. That if she didn't like what she heard she would hurt one of you. She was more worried and scared, then she was angry with any of you."

Lena couldn't help but say shocked, "Wait seriously?!"

Shota couldn't help but huff and give a small smile at this, "That kid… Even when she found out the truth… Even when she found out we were keeping something from her… She was still worried about the safety of others instead of herself… She's a stubborn jackass… Reminds of a certain someone I know… Then again I shouldn't be surprised… She inherited that from her after all… _**Some of it anyway**_."

At this Shoto had been taken back, "Some of it? Wait, what do you-?"

It wasn't long before he heard Fubuki let out some sort of noise along with Gio. They noticed that Momo had been in tears. "Oh God no! Don't cry!" Gio exclaimed, "Don't cry girl!"

"I'll go get a hanky!" Fubuki signed before she took off in a certain direction before Shoto could stop her.

"Sorry about Fubuki." Shoto said to Momo, "Are you feeling alright? Do you feel sick?"

Momo turned her head away, "I-It's nothing!"

"If you feel nauseous, there's a pressure point on the instep of your foot-"

"I said I'm fine!"

"**TISSUES! TISSUES!**" Gio yelled, "**I'LL GO GET TISSUES! BATMAN PARKOUR GO!**"

As Gio ran off where Fubuki went, Lena couldn't help but give a raised eyebrow over to Shota. At this she asked, "Just now… What did you mean by that when you said, Reina-chan inherited some of her stubbornness?"

Shota turned to Lena as he responded with only one thing, "... When Reina is found, I'll explain everything."

(_**Ending Theme: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Ending 1-Lie Performed By SID**_)


	10. Chapter 6 Epilogue: How Does It Feel?

(_**Opening Theme: Demon Slayer Opening-Red Lotus Performed By LiSA**_)

Katsuki really had no intention of going over anything with his so-called partners. He didn't really see a reason to in the first place. If he wanted to be honest, which he always was… He found it to be pointless.

The whole team up thing in the final exams was all pointless to him, he just didn't see a reason to.

He was fine on his own.

He was always fine on his own, he didn't need anyone else.

At least, that was something he would usually say.

Only one person mattered to him.

It was no secret now.

Anyone could know who exactly he was thinking about.

He wanted her to be here. He wanted Reina to be standing there with him.

Even now as he stood before the gate to the practical area, he imagined her just right beside him, just trying to convince him to go and talk things over with Izuku, Floyd and Michiko. Yeah… That's probably what she would do, even if she wasn't put on their team.

He could just imagine her nagging voice right now… Though it's not like he ever minded it.

He looked to the charm that still hung around his neck, as he gave it a light kiss.

"Reina… I'm going to win this, for both of us."

"_Do you really think you can?_"

Katsuki looked behind him as his glare hardened as he had recognized the voice. Futsuno stood before him, with her hands in her pockets, though he knew… It wasn't really her.

"_Do you really think you can win this time?_" She said, "_Bad enough you made a fool of yourself by making yourself completely useless in Hosu, but you couldn't even keep your word to your darling Reina! Face it Baku-chan! You lost the game before it even began!_"

"Shut up you damn bitch." Katsuki said, "You're not real, so stay out of it!"

Futsuno gave a laugh, "_Come on Baku-chan, you know I'm telling the truth. How funny is it? Even with all of your so-called strength, you still failed to protect her. You failed to keep your word. You might as well just be a Quirkless nobody like me!_"

Katsuki's hands sparked at this as his glare intensified tenfold, "Don't you dare, assume that I'm lower than that! I'm gonna prove you wrong you damn faker! So don't underestimate me!"

Futsuno gave another laugh, "_Faker?_ _Look who's talking! You keep on boosting on and on about how you're going to be the Number 1 Hero that surpasses All Might, but really it's just a lie you keep telling yourself to make you feel better!_"

"**IT'S NOT A DAMN LIE!**"

"_Yeah, sure it's not Baku-chan._"

Katsuki let out a cry as he was ready to attack her with his Quirk, though he had been quick to stop himself when he reminded himself that she was never there.

"Why the hell do you keep coming back?" He said to her, "You've been torturing me since I got out of that damn hospital! What more do you want from me!? What are you even!?"

Futsuno gave a sigh as she allowed her body to slump slightly as she was suddenly next to him, "_Should it really matter what I am? Personally I don't think so. As for what I want… Maybe I'm just here to prove a point to you. That deep down in that aggressive nature of yours… You're just like every other person in this Godforsaken world._"

Katsuki's eye twitched at this as he growled, "What the hell do you mean by that!?"

"_That promise you two made…_" Futsuno said, "..._The one where you said you would protect her and that you would stay together no matter what came your way. It's really noble but in the end, that promise was broken like a twig._"

At this Katsuki couldn't find a retort all he could do was hold his glare towards her as she continued on.

"_Even when she couldn't recall who you were… She still came to you, hoping you would be her Knight in Shining Armor-_" Futsuno said as her smile became more twisted, "_-Her pillar of strength, her beacon of hope, her own __**HERO.**_ _But look what you did! You let your guard down! You let __**ME**_ _get the better of you! And most importantly of all-You __**BETRAYED**_ _her trust she had in you!_ _Can you imagine the look on her face afterwards!?_"

Futsuno gave a laugh that almost sounded demonic in his ears, though it made his blood boil as she continued on.

"_Oh man, what I wouldn't give to see that look for myself, if I was the real me that is!_" Futsuno said with a giggle, "_Reina Nouki, sweet little Alice, the Hero who fell before her life as one even began! Can you taste the irony in that for the people that raised her!? It's like a slap in the face for them! The girl who wanted so badly to prove to others that she isn't a monster, turns out to be one herself! Like mother, like daughter, as the saying goes!_"

"She was never a monster to begin with!" Katsuki yelled, "Those idiots are blind as bats, every single one of them! What gives others the right to judge her for who she is!? This is all because of you! If you hadn't showed up Reina would still be here! She wouldn't have run away! All of this is happening because of you!"

Futsuno looked amused at this as she chuckled, "_I only moved things along Baku-chan. She just happened to run away after the whole thing. Tell me, are you sure it's because of me… Or is it… Because you?"_

"Stop saying that!" He yelled, "I didn't fail her! It's not my fault! It's your damn fault you hear me you faker! I wasn't the one that betrayed her trust, it was you! You pretended to be her friend! She trusted you with everything, and you threw it all away! You played with her emotions like they were your toys! I'll never forgive you for that! If I ever see you again, I'm gonna make you pay for everything! You and the Redhead! You hear me you damn bitch!?"

"_Oh? I'll pay?" _Futsuno said amused as she laughed again, "_You'll give the real me a run for her money, I'll give it to you there! Though it would be considered pointless you know? After all… You already lost your little demon princess. And pretty soon, with just enough molding… __**She'll be one of us**__._"

Finally Katsuki couldn't take it anymore as he let out cry as he activated his Quirk, as he attacked her, creating a puff of smoke. He realized that he could no longer hear Futsuno's voice as she was no longer by his side.

He soon took a deep breath as he clicked his tongue as he looked to the ground.

"Finally, she's gone. Good riddance… Her voice was getting on my nerves."

He soon noticed his hand that set off the explosion looked to be shaking as images of Hosu seemed to have flashed in his head as his chest started to ache as well as his head. He let out a growl as he grasped his wrist with his other hand.

"You're fine! You're just fine! You're not weak, you're better than this."

He soon heard the sound of footsteps just behind him, drawing his attention towards it. He saw Izuku, Floyd and Michiko there as he couldn't help but glare.

Neither of them had said anything as Izuku seemed to shrink at his gaze, though he noticed his look had softened which he couldn't find the reason as to why as he faced forward again.

Soon enough the announcement came on as the gates before them opened.

"_Team Midoriya, Bakugou, Aihara and Evans. Practical exams. Ready, go!_"

(_**Ending Theme: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Ending 1-Lie Performed By SID**_)


	11. Chapter 7: The Pillar of Victory

(_**Opening Theme: Demon Slayer Opening-Red Lotus Performed By LiSA**_)

"_Team Midoriya, Bakugou, Aihara, and Evans. Practical exams. Ready, go!_"

The gates behind them soon closed shut leaving the four of them within the empty city. The only sound that could be heard was the wind that blew past them. Izuku, Floyd and Michiko had been especially uneasy, considering that they could practically feel Katsuki's terrifying aura.

Michiko let out a sigh as she soon broke the silence, "Okay! I think now's a perfect time to discuss on what our plan of escape should-"

Michiko stopped herself when Katsuki started to walk ahead of them.

"**DOG, ARE YOU FOR REAL!?**" Michiko yelled in an annoyed tone.

Floyd added as he shouted, "Seriously?! Now you are acting up at a time like this?!"

Izuku soon ran ahead of Floyd and Michiko, surprising the two of them. They both looked at one another before they followed his lead as they tried to catch up to Katsuki who was way ahead.

"_I have to tell him!_" Izuku said in his mind, "_If it can't be Floyd-san, or Evans-san than it has to be me!_ _Because we're a team! We have to talk properly!_"

With a deep breath Izuku soon ran by his side.

"K-Kaa-chan!" He said, "For this exam, the teachers are the Villains and we're the Heroes, so we need to keep in mind that the Villain's combat abilities and choose to either run or fight! But in our case not only are we facing Art Frenzy-sensei, but it's All Might too, and fighting against them with their combined power is dangerous-"

Katsuki ignored Izuku as he picked up the pace surprising him, though he remained undeterred as he continued on, "I talked it over with Floyd-san and Evans-san, and we're all in agreement that it's a bad idea too try and-!"

Katsuki picked up the pace again cutting him off.

"Kaa-chan, wai-"

"**SHUT UP!**" Katsuki yelled, making them freeze, "Stop following me!"

The three of them were shocked by his sudden tone, but they continued to follow behind them.

Floyd said as he tried to keep up his pace, "Dude! We're a team! Of course we have to follow you! But first and foremost, you need to chill!"

"Bossman's right! If you don't relax we'll fail!" Michiko told him.

"Are you giving me orders!?" Katsuki yelled, making them flinch.

Floyd replied as he stuttered a little, "No... We're just concerned, that's all."

Katsuki merely huffed before he continued onward. "I-In any case if we keep going straight All Might and Art Frenzy-sensei will be waiting for us!" Izuku soon added, "We should take a detour-"

"And why the hell should we run away!?" Katsuki said, his tone sounding more aggressive, "It'd be better if we just beat the two of them up!"

Michiko said surprised, "That doesn't make sense, honestly.."

"Evans-san has a point!" Izuku added, "We should avoid combat no matter what!"

"We'll just toy with them until they're tired!" Katsuki retorted, "Once they've exhausted their energy, I'll kick their asses!"

At this, their jaws just dropped in mere shock as Katsuki picked up the pace again. At this Michiko let out a groan as she ruffled her own hair, "The Miss really picked the worst time to be missing right now! None of us can get through to him!"

Floyd added smacking himself in the face, "Yeah out of all of us, she's the only one who knows how to talk to him."

Izuku looked slightly changed, "We have to keep trying!"

He soon picked up the pace again as he soon called out, "Who do you think All Might and Art Frenzy-sensei is!? Even with the handicap, you can't win against them!"

That did it for him.

The moment Izuku had gotten close to him, Katsuki hit him away causing him to fly towards Floyd and Michiko; thankfully they were able to catch him.

"What's your pro-!?" Floyd yelled before he let out a gasp.

The look in his eyes, Floyd could almost swear he was looking in the eyes of a demon. "Don't say another word…" Katsuki said in a dangerous tone of voice, "... Just because things are going better for you, doesn't mean you should talk. It's pissing me off. And one more thing… Don't you _DARE_ assume that I won't be able to win!"

He started to walk once more.

Floyd couldn't help but feel his blood boil, "Are you a goddamn idiot!?" Floyd shouted, "Do you even realize the situation right now!? In case you didn't notice, we're in this together! Meaning we have to work together in order to pass!"

"That might've worked back in Hosu, but that was _ENTIRELY_ different situation." Katsuki told him, "So don't go assuming I'm going to be buddies with you for the sake of your scores!"

"But if we don't handle this the right way, it could be more then just our scores at stake!" Michiko said.

Katsuki let out a growl as he continued onward; he would've disappeared from their line of sight if-

"You know, I don't really get you sometimes!" Floyd shouted, "You can't just go about doing what you want and expect it to turn out alright in the end! It's no wonder why you couldn't protect Reina-chan back in Hosu!"

At this Katsuki stopped in his tracks and Floyd immediately smacked his hand over his mouth at the realization of what he just said, while Izuku and Michiko looked to him in shock; his body froze as he turned back to him. His aura seemed to have become more demonic as he looked over to Floyd.

"What did you just say…?" Katsuki spoke softly.

"O-Oh crap." Floyd stammered a little as he sweated.

"Bossman, why would you say that!?" Michiko whispered.

"I don't know!" Floyd whispered back, "It just slipped out of my mouth! I didn't mean to say it!"

Katsuki soon stomped over to Floyd as he looked like he was ready to kill him, "Would you care to repeat that to me, you damn Half-Breed?"

"Now, hold on a minute-!" Floyd said backing up from him a little, "-I wasn't-I-"

Katsuki grabbed him by the neck of his shirt suddenly nearly making Floyd scream. "I _**WASN'T**_ responsible for what happened! I didn't fail to protect her! It's not my fault she ran away! It's not my fault that she's gone!" He yelled, "It was that damn Faker! It was all her doing! If she hadn't showed up-If she wasn't there from the start, then _**THAT**_ would have never happened! She's responsible for all of it! And I'm gonna prove right here and now that I'm better then I was that night! I'm going to win this fight, even if I have to do it alone!"

Izuku's eyes widened slightly as he seemed to have figured it out, as to why. Why Katsuki was uneasy since the night in Hosu, Reina's disappearance… All of it. Suddenly it seemed to make sense as to why he wasn't himself since he got out of the hospital.

And it was all the more reason why… _**He had to get through to him**_.

He tossed Floyd to the ground just as Michiko caught him before he could hit the road as he turned his back to them.

"Kaa-chan wait!" Izuku called out, before he could walk away again, "No one is saying you couldn't win! I'm only telling you this because this is the only way we can pass!" Though he had his back turned to him, he could tell he was ignoring him.

"Kaa-chan!" He yelled, "You have to listen to me!"

"**I ALREADY TOLD YOU BEFORE! I DON'T NEED YOUR DAMN POWER TO PASS-**"

"**STOP YELLING! THAT'S WHY WE CAN'T HAVE A REAL NORMAL CONVERSATION!**"

"**LIKE SERIOUSLY DUDE! THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS SHIT!**" Floyd yelled.

"**AT ANY SECOND, THEY'RE GONNA-**" Michiko started to say.

Suddenly the group had been taken back by a huge gust of wind which had sent everyone in the group flying and every window on the buildings to break apart and cars to clear away and bridges to break apart in an instant.

By the time they recovered, they found themselves in the middle of a dust cloud.

"What-" Michiko said as she started to cough, "-What was that!?"

"Ah you gotta be kidding me?" Floyd said with a groan.

"Who gives a damn about damaging the city?"

Their bodies froze when they heard All Mights voice cut through, which caused their bodies to shake.

"_What…_" Izuku started to think, "_... What is this…?_"

"_What…?_" Katsuki thought, "_... What is this…?_"

"_**... This sense of intimidation!?**_" Izuku and Katsuki thought in unison.

With just a stomp from All Might's boot, the dust cloud went away in an instant nearly knocking them off their feet once again.

"If you think of this as an exam then you'll be sorry!" All Might said still with a smile, "I am the Villain… Heroes! Come at us with everything you have!"

At this Izuku immediately had a sudden thought as he told his teammates, "We-We can't take him!" He said, as he got up, "Come on, we have to run!"

"Sounds good!" Michiko said before she started to run.

Floyd said as he stood, "Yeah, okay!"

"**DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**" Katsuki yelled.

All Might soon made his move as he went charging at them. "**KAA-CHAN!**" Izuku called out.

"**ARE YOU INSANE!?**" Michiko yelled as she saw that he wasn't running.

Floyd shouted to Katsuki, "You frickin' moron!"

"**STUN GRENADE!**" Katsuki soon shouted.

At this All Might had been taken back by a sudden flash as he stopped in his tracks. Katsuki used this as an opportunity to charge at All Might head on.

"Come at me you said, All Might?!" Katsuki said before he made his move, "Even if you didn't say anything, I was gonna do that-!"

Katsuki had been cut off mid-sentence when All Might grabbed him by the face. Though All Might expected him to grab his hand in an attempt to get him to let go, though he had been taken back when Katsuki started to use his explosions right on his face and chest, causing All Might to cry out in pain.

"_Normally when you grab someone's face they reflectively try to move your hand!_" All Might thought to himself as he did his best to block the blasts, "_This kid seriously only thinking about defeating me, huh?_"

All Might soon grabbed his hand and threw him onto the ground hard causing Katsuki to cough a little as he let go; he could feel the wound on his chest and back act up a little.

"With such weak constructive heats, it just stings, though." All Might said before he turned over to Izuku, Floyd and Michiko, "And…"

The group had been forced to shut their eyes when the dust cloud appeared again; in an instant they saw that All Might had been behind the three of them.

"... You're not off the hook Young Midoriya." All Might said, "Are you leaving your own teammate and running away?"

At this Izuku snapped suddenly; briefly he found himself in Hosu, as he was in front of the slayer of Heroes. Floyd and Michiko noticed that he had activated his Quirk as Izuku had gritted his teeth.

"_Why am I reminded of the Hero Killer?!_" Izuku exclaimed in his thoughts before he grabbed Floyd and Michiko and leaping away from All Might before Floyd or Michiko could have a chance to react.

"Whoops!" All Might said, "That's not good!"

Izuku at first didn't know what he meant, until-

"**DEKU MOVE!**"

"**KAA-CHA-!?**"

"**OH SHI-!**" Floyd started to yell.

Izuku and Katsuki suddenly collided causing the four of them to fall to the ground, with Katsuki landing on his back and Izuku falling face first. Floyd soon growled as he stood up drawing a weapon. He said to All Might, "Alright, screw this!"

He whipped us a baseball bat as he shouted "**GONNA BREAK YO NICO NICO KNEE CAPS NOW, ALL MIGHT!**"

Michiko let out a groan before she activated her Quirk, creating a light blade, "I'**M GONNA HATE THIS SO MUCH!**"

The two of them soon charged, though before they could get close to All Might they found themselves tripping themselves. There they saw what appeared to be a set of colored rubber bands, tied around their ankles.

"What is this?!" Michiko exclaimed as she cut them off the both of them.

Floyd groaned as he said "I think I know."

Aaron soon leapt down atop one of the buildings as he landed just in front of Floyd and Michiko.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that kids!" Aaron said as he drew up a weapon which had been a mace.

Floyd stood up as he readied his weapon. He said with a smile, "Sorry big bro...you gonna have to move or be moved"

Aaron and Floyd soon charged at one another with Michiko being hesitant as she looked to her childhood friend. "_Ah, what do I do?!_" Michiko thought to herself, "_How should I help the Bossman?!_"

"Feeling distracted, Young Evans?" All Might said, suddenly behind her.

"**AW CRAP!**" Michiko yelled before she engaged with All Might, though mostly she was either dodging or blocking his attacks. She tried her best to counter back, though even when she did she saw it had no effect which only forced her to pull back.

Meanwhile with Floyd and Aaron, the two went at it as they were engaged in close to close combat. Not letting each other gain the upperhand. Eventually the two of them pushed each other back, as Floyd couldn't help but glare at his older brother.

"Woah, Sport!" Aaron said as he pushed, "Getting a little too agro on me. I know we teachers are supposed to be the villains here but there's no need for the extra force. Save for for when we play some video games after s-"

"Funny, you should say that.." Floyd told him "Cuz people who keep their family secrets from them for almost a decade are the real villains to me."

Aaron was confused about what he said until it hit him "Wait Floyd if you're mad about what happened to Aunt Penny. We can talk about this later with me and Lena after the exa-"

Floyd soon yelled to his brother, "Oh Now you wanna talk! I shouldn't be the only one that's angry! You lied to Sachi! You lied to the twins who are just children! **JUST FRIGGIN CHILDREN!** Why?! **WHY THE HELL DID YOU LIE TO US?!******"****

"Look who's talking!" Aaron said, "You're the one who keeps showing up late at night, not talking to anyone and always leaving before us! We wanted to talk to you! _**I**_ wanted to talk to you, but you never gave us the chance! You talk about us lying to Sachihiro, Eliot and Hana when you're the one who is pushing them away! If anyone should communicate better to their family is you!"

Floyd had retorted, "Oh now you're just being a fricking hypocrite! Where were you when Hosu was attacked, huh?! Where were you and Lena when Reina-chan was in danger!? Where were you guys when Me, Izuku, Michi, The Todoroki twins and Chouko risked our lives just to save Piss head and her?!"

"We tried to reach you!" Aaron said, "Believe me we did! But this Virus that attacked him was one step ahead of us! Vivazo and her did something to our network on the GPS! She didn't just infect our means of communication, she destroyed them!"

"**SO?! YOU'RE #&$*ING ART FRENZY! YOU ALWAYS HAVE A BACKUP PLAN! SAME WITH LENA! AND GRANDPA MALCOLM AND GRANDMAN SONIA! HELL! YOU COULD HAVE JUST RUSHED TO THE SCENE WITH AIZAWA-SENSEI!**"

"Why can't you understand that there was nothing we could have done?!" Aaron shouted "We ain't perfect you know! **AND NEITHER WAS AUNT PENNY!**"

Those words were the last straw to Floyd as he gripped his inkbat and began to charge at Arron with full force at high speed surprising the Pro-hero.

"_Oh crap! He's in front of me! I gotta stop him befo-" _Before Aaron could take out a weapon from his tablet Floyd used the bat and swung at it breaking the screen to pieces causing his wrist to fracture and him screaming.

The next attack Floyd did was swung the same bat at his face making him stagger and the last attack Floyd made was in the form of a Ink covered fist with lead guards around as he launched the attack at him, causing him to crash into the building. Michiko looked as her eyes widened as she just saw what her childhood friend had done.

Nearby Katsuki soon recovered from the fall as he could feel the burning sensation in his chest again.

"_Stop it…!_" He said in his thoughts as he struggled to stand, "_Stop it…! You're fine…! You can do this, you go this!_"

"_Do you champ?_" A familiar Faker soon said causing Katsuki to flinch, "_Do you got this?_"

"Shut… Up… Damn bitch…!" Katsuki said softly, hitting his head a little, before he started to walk to where Michiko had been fighting All Might.

"Kaa-chan!" Izuku said as he stood up.

"Move." Katsuki told him.

Izuku tried to get him to stop, but all he did was walk past him, "I told you, there's no way you can win facing him head on!"

"Shut up!" Katsuki said, as he had his glare on, "I'll win this! _**Because that's what Heroes do!**_"

Izuku let out a gasp as his look changed slightly, as Katsuki stepped forward. He couldn't help but recall a certain memory.

"_**Look, did you see that just now! All Might really is cool! No matter what sort of pinch he's in, he always comes out on top!**_"

Izuku soon went over to Katsuki attempting to stop once more, "Then it's all the more reason why we have to avoid-"

"Let go!" Katsuki said as he shook him off, "Don't touch me!"

"For now-!" All Might said before he had gotten a metal railing as he leaped high into the air with it, "-Here's a present for those who run away!"

Izuku didn't have time to dodge as he suddenly found himself trapped underneath the railing, causing him to grunt. Katsuki went to attack, but All Might proved to be too quick as he hit him hard in the stomach causing him to fly away.

He felt everything in his stomach come out through his mouth causing him to gag and cough. He toppled onto the ground landing face first onto ground.

"**KAA-CHAN!**" Izuku called out.

Michiko cried out, "Oh god! Bakugou!

Floyd turned to see what happened as he yelled, "Oh damn it! Bakugou!"

Katsuki gagged as he coughed. His body shook with agony as he forced himself to stand up though he had been struggling to do so.

"_You're a jerk…_" Izuku thought to himself as he tried to get free; Michiko went to his side as he tried to get him out of it and Floyd had been doing the same, "_...But… Yeah… No matter what, you always… Made sure you were the winner. Reina-chan and I… We always admired you for that!_"

All Might stepped by his side as Katsuki stood up, with his legs shaking.

"I know why you're so angry at least partly." All Might soon said, "It's because of Young Midoriya's sudden improvement, right?"

At this Katsuki flinched; while he had his back turned to Izuku, Floyd and Michiko quickly worked as they started to dig into the ground where part of the railing had been buried.

"But you know…" All Might started to say, "... There's no way Level 1 and Level 50 power can improve the same rate. There's so much potential wasted in you. Do you understand?" He had gotten no answer from Katsuki.

"You do, right?" All Might said, "You still have so much room to grow! But I'm not talking about power-"

"Shut up… All Might…" Katsuki groaned as his voice sounded raspy, "If… I have to get help from scum like him…" He gave All Might a certain look in his eyes as he had a look of defeat, "...Then… I would be better off… Losing…"

At this the three of them froze. Michiko and Floyd's jaw dropped though they didn't realize how Izuku had reacted.

"Bakugou… No…" Michiko said softly as she shook her head.

"Are you %#& ing shitting me right now?!" Floyd shouted as he gritted his teeth and began to stomp towards him with his bat dissolving and his other hand forming another All Might's surprise, Floyd just smacked him across the face though it didn't seem to get a reaction from him, not even a flinch.

Floyd soon yelled, "**HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU RATHER LOSE!? DO YOU KNOW HOW PATHETIC YOU SOUND RIGHT NOW?! WELL DO YOU?! IS THIS THE KATSUKI BAKUGOU I KNOW?! LIKE SERIOUSLY YOU'VE BEEN FROM AGGRESSIVE TO JUST BEING PLAIN EMO ALL OF A SUDDEN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!**"

Katsuki bared no reaction to Floyd's words, as the life in his eyes seemed to have drained from him; Even All Might saw this from Katsuki as his gaze softened.

Floyd let out a growl as he yelled at Katsuki, "**SERIOUSLY NO REPLY?! MAYBE THE REASON WHY YOU'RE ACTING THIS WAY IS BECAUSE OF REINA-CHAN?! HOW'S SHE'S MISSING?! BECAUSE YOU'RE BLAMING YOURSELF FOR BEING SO WEAK?! IS THAT IT?!**"

"Bossman you gotta-!" Michiko started to say before she suddenly noticed a green light emitting from Izuku. That's when she noticed the look in his eyes as her eyes widened.

Floyd continued to yell, "**WELL IF YOU'RE GONNA PUT IT THAT WAY, THEN MAYBE IT IS YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT REINA'S MISSING, YOUR FAULT THAT SHE'S HURT! AND ESPECIALLY EVEN ALL THIS TIME! YOUR FAULT FOR JUST BEING YOURSELF! FROM ALWAYS PICKING ON IZUKU IN MIDDLE SCHOOL TO BURNING HIS BOOK TO NOW REINA-CHAN'S DISAPPEARANCE! IT'S YOUR GODDAMN-**"

Floyd soon stopped himself when he noticed something off. There on the corner of Katsuki's eye, he saw what looked to be tears. Despite the fact that he had no reaction on his face, he saw that he was about to cry.

Faintly, Katsuki could hear Futsuno's voice again.

"_Aw… That touched a nerve didn't it?_" He heard her say, "_You've finally realized it haven't you, Baku-chan?_"

Floyd had been in shock since he had never seen this of his classmate before; even the rage he had seemed to have started to leave him, "Wha-What? Are you-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he found himself restrained suddenly. He saw that Aaron was the one that had restrained him.

"Aaron! Let me go!" Floyd started to thrash around.

"No! You did enough damage today!" Aaron shouted.

"**I SAID LET ME GO**!" Floyd shouted as he punched him again but this time Aaron tried to hold his ground from his siblings punches. He even held on as Floyd punched him in the same area were he landed his hit, cracking one of his ribs.

"I see." All Might soon said to Katsuki as he readied to knock him out, "Don't regret this, young Bakugou."

Katsuki didn't stop a tear from escaping as he felt his vision go fuzzy. The feeling in his chest felt intense as he couldn't help but have a thought.

"_Damn it… Damn it all… The Inkhead is right… That damn Faker was right… Maybe what happened… Was all my fault… Twice… I broke her promise twice… And now, I've lost the only person that made me feel in a way I never thought I could… It's for good this time… I don't have a chance to get her back… I failed… I failed her…_" He thought, as he felt the energy in him slowly leave him, "_Reina, if only you were here, I would've told you how sorry I am for everything… __**You deserve better then someone as weak as me**_…"

_**SMACK!**_

Everyone had been taken back suddenly when someone they least expected punched him right in the face. It was Izuku as he had activated his Quirk suddenly; he had freed himself from the railing and sent Katsuki flying with just a single punch.

"**DON'T **_**YOU**_ **EVER SAY, THAT YOU'D RATHER LOSE!**" Izuku shouted.

Katsuki toppled onto the floor, nearly landing on his face again though he was able to steady himself. Before he could try to stand, Izuku picked him up and put him over his shoulder before he ran into an alleyway nearby.

"Midoriya! Wait!" Michiko yelled as she ran after him.

"Hold on guys!" Floyd shouted before he said to his brother "For the last time, Aaron...**LET ME THE HELL GO!**" Floyd used his head to bonk Aaron in the face causing his nose to bleed profoundly. He let go of his little brother as he went to catch up with his teammates.

"I didn't think Young Midoriya would actually come…" All Might said shocked, "... I let my guard down."

He soon saw Aaron on the ground as he groaned in pain and agony as he not only suffered a few broken ribs but his nose was bleeding.

"Oh Crap! Young Aaron!" All Might shouted, before he went over to him, "Are you alright?!"

He saw that his art tablet in which he uses his quirk for had been smashed courtesy of Floyd. Aaron replied with a small smile, "It's okay, All Might. Just a few bruises and cuts..that's all.."

"So...he knows about what happened that day huh?" All Might said.

Aaron nodded as he said, "I guess it's as the saying goes...The truth hurts.."

"I told Jo and Joji that it was a bad idea to keep it a secret from the younger children.." He said, "That it'll eventually come out sooner or later." All Might couldn't help but chuckle a little, "I know a certain someone who would've slapped them in the face for that."

"I know.." Aaron replied. "She would.."

* * *

Izuku, Floyd and Michiko ran as fast as they could to get as far from their teachers as possible. Katsuki seemed to have reverted back to his usual self, as despite his condition he thrashed against Izuku.

"Bastard, put me down!" Katsuki said with his voice still a bit hoarse.

"It's fine!" Izuku said, "I got you!"

"I said, put me down!" He said, before he elbowed Izuku in the back of the head, causing him to drop him. The two of them fell on the concrete floor as Floyd and Michiko had stopped in their tracks as they were able to catch their breath.

Katsuki supported himself against the wall as did Izuku.

"Are you guys okay!?" Michiko exclaimed.

Izuku didn't answer Michiki as instead, he turned his attention towards Katsuki. "Kaa-chan… I really can't think of a way to beat All Might and Art Frenzy-sensei, or make a clean escape, but-Before you give up, at least _**TRY**_ using me!"

Katsuki flinched slightly at this as he looked to Izuku; even Floyd and Michiko looked surprised.

"Don't say that you're okay with losing!" He said, "You're you because you never give up on winning right? 'The most amazing Hero always wins in the end'! You've been saying that since we were kids, remember!?"

Katsuki's body shook slightly at this as he let out a growl. It wasn't long until Izuku said something that got his full attention.

"I know, this isn't the first time this happened!" He told him, "I saw it, when we were trying to find you! The first time you met Reina-chan, wasn't in middle school, it was when we were kids right?"

Katsuki's look changed again as his body froze up, and Floyd and Michiko looked albeit intrigued by this.

Izuku continued on, "Back then, when I visited you in the hospital, you kept saying the Baron Cat wasn't supposed to be yours, when I bought it up! I didn't really understand it at first, but after Hosu, it couldn't be more clear to me. That Baron Cat, back then you won for it Reina-chan, so that she would have something to remember from that day! I bet even before she came to our middle school you still tried looking for her, just so you can return it to her!"

Katsuki's body started to shake again, though neither Floyd nor Michiko if it was out of anger or something else.

"Even when you found out she couldn't remember you, you kept on pushing forward for Reina-chan to accept you!" Izuku soon said as he was in near tears, "You never let anything stop you from trying to win her over! All those times when it seemed like the whole world was against her, you never let her accept defeat! You kept pushing her forward just for her sake, haven't you!? Reina-chan told me herself!"

Katsuki's eyes widened at this, "She… What?"

Floyd couldn't help but say surprised, "Dude, you mean-?"

"It wasn't your fault for what happened to her, and you definitely didn't fail her!" Izuku said to him clenching his own fist, "I never pinned the blame on you because of it. I realize now, that whether she was aware of it or not, Reina-chan has always had a complicated life. Her memories were proof enough. Honestly, It was understandable as to why she didn't come to me or Floyd-san in the first place. She has secrets herself, but I never forced it out on her or judged her based on that, because I knew in the end it would only hurt her if I got angry!"

Floyd's eyes widened slightly in realization at those words as he couldn't help but recall what had happened. He thought about what he said, and how Katsuki had reacted to his words. It was only then he heard a familiar set of words repeat in his head from a certain someone… Only known as Red Queen.

"_**You keep saying stuff like that to Kaa-chan. Hateful and harmful things to him. It's like your grudge against him never ends. At this point I wouldn't even call you rivals now. What you've been saying to him is basically verbal abuse!" **_

"_**You're the most dangerous out of everyone here… As long as you're alive you'll be a threat to Kaa-chan…"**_

Floyd gritted his teeth as he couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself as he thought, "_Damn it...I hate to admit this..but she's right… I am dangerous._"

Michiko soon noticed the look on his face, before she decided to put her foot down. She went over to Floyd as she took a deep breath.

"Bossman!" Michiko said, "I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do."

"Eh?" Floyd said somewhat confused.

He soon felt a sudden sting on his cheek as his head jerked slightly to the left; Izuku and Katsuki jumped slightly at this

Floyd groaned as he said "Aww geez, Michi. I forgive you but still...ow..What was that for?"

"Bossman!" Michiko soon said in a sudden authoritative tone, "You gotta let go of your anger! This whole time even after Hosu, you've been more erratic than usual! I mean the Boot up Mineta's ass is fine he deserved it, but what you did to Aaron, your own brother! That's just going too far! You smashed his face with the bat you drew after you broke his tablet! You could have broken his wrist to the point where he can't use his Quirk anymore!"

"Wait!" Izuku exclaimed "Floyd-san, you hurt Aaron-san?"

Floyd replied as he had a guilty look on his face, "Yeah… I did."

Michiko soon slapped him again causing him to cry out as he nearly tripped on himself, "**MICHIKO!**" He yelled.

"I also heard about that fight with Bakugou, I know it was my sister's fault, but, you could've easily killed him!" Michiko shouted.

Katsuki was surprised at all of this going on before he remembered what happened at the Aihara house that morning when he stayed the night. He couldn't help but look to the floor as the thoughts seemed to have piled up again.

"_It's just like that emo inkhead said…_" Katsuki thought, "_He's been a real asshole lately..more than his usual self..I guess her disappearance is affecting him too.."_

"_Hmm, sounds like you're not the only with problems._" He heard Futsuno say amusingly, "_Though we all know who's responsible for Ki-chan now don't we Baku-chan?_"

Katsuki let out a groan as he felt his head start to throb again as he tried to steady himself as the images soon started to appear again.

Michiko soon yelled, "**MIDORIYA AND I ARE RISKING OUR LIVES FOR THIS THING!** **WHATEVER IT IS YOU HAVE GOING ON RIGHT NOW, YOU HAD BETTER DROP IT! BECAUSE IF WE FAIL THIS THING BECAUSE OF YOU AND BAKUGOU, THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL NOT COME TO UA AT ALL!**"

Floyd's jaw dropped slightly at this as he was just in pure shock by this, "I...I...I didn't mean—Look! You know about my family! The fact that They lied to me about Aunt Penny's death because of your mom-"

Michiko slapped him again, causing him to spin in place before stopping again.

"**NO! NOPE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT RIGHT NOW BOSSMAN! I'M NOT GONNA TO LISTEN TO ANY MORE OF YOUR HALF ASSED EXCUSES! STOP MAKING A BIG DEAL OUT OF THIS LIKE YOUR A GODDAMN TODDLER! YOUR FIFTEEN YEARS OLD DAMN IT! YOU BETTER MAN THE HELL UP, IF WE WANT TO PASS THIS EXAM OTHERWISE YOUR ASS IS GRASS!**" Michiko yelled, making Izuku and Floyd even more speechless.

Michiko's face suddenly turned red as she started to panic a little. She said as she stammered as her arms flailed in almost every sort of direction, "I-o-h c-c-c-c-c-crap! I-i-I'm so sorry, Floyd! I d-d-d-d-didn't mean to say that you. You c-c-c-c-c-c-can fire me if you want-**WAIT PLEASE DON'T FIRE ME! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO THE OLD FART, KOCHI AND FLASHY BUTT!**"

Floyd started to say as he started to move in the way her arms were moving, as he was panicking himself, "**DUDE! RELAX NOW YOU'RE MAKING ME NERVOUS! YOU WERE JUST GIVING ME A SPEECH ON MANNING UP! MAKE UP YO DAMN MIND!**" He bonked her on the head numerous times

"**I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT!**" Michiko yelled flat out ignoring him, "**I DIDN'T' MEAN TO HIT YA! OH MY GOD I DID IT THREE TIMES! DON'T SEND ME BACK TO THE OLD MAN! HE SMELLS LIKE BEER AND FARTS! I DON'T WANNA LISTEN TO FLASHY BUTT'S SONGS! IT SOUNDS LIKE AND OLD LADY TRYING TO SHOUT HER FINAL WORDS TO HER GRANDKIDS! AND I DON'T WANT TO STAY IN KOICHI'S APARTMENT COMPLEX! IT'S TOO SMALL DAMN IT! WAY TOO SMALL! FLASHY BUTT AND OLD MAN ALWAYS MOOCH OFF HIM! I DON'T WANNA BE NEXT**!"

Floyd yelled as he started to shake her, "**WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT TERMINOLOGY?! SNAP OUT OF IT AND GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!**"

As Michiko started to babble off like she was some sort of deranged lunatic, Izuku soon turned to Katsuki.

"So you see Kaa-chan?" He said, as Katsuki seemed to have recovered from his headache, "You never had the guts to give up, you never stopped to look for Reina-chan! Why would you stop now!?"

Katsuki soon let out a scream as he charged at Izuku suddenly. Floyd and Michiko had been taken back when they heard an explosion go off. When they turned back they saw that he had punched a hole in the wall right next to Izuku's head which surprised them.

"Holy hell…" Michiko said surprised.

Floyd said as his jaw dropped slightly, "he missed.."

"Kaa-chan…?" Izuku said surprised.

"... I'm only going to say this once… Damn nerd…" Katsuki said, taking Izuku, Floyd and Michiko back, "... Against that crazy speed, no matter how you run and hide, none of us will be able to avoid fighting them…"

"But even if we do try, we won't have a chance!" Michiko said.

"Yeah, who knows what All Might's gonna do!" Floyd added.

"They're both right, we don't have a-" Izuku started to say.

"**SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!**" Katsuki yelled shutting all of them up, "All Might, is the main problem. That bastard won't budge with half-assed power, I figured that out earlier with those constructive hits."

The three of them looked shocked as they were surprised that he had figured it out. It wasn't long before he looked directly into Izuku's eyes when he noticed something in his eyes.

"The only way we're gonna do this…" Katsuki started to say, "... Is if we give him everything we got at point blank range. Our best bet is to inflict damage, then put some distance between us and them."

The three of them looked to one another as they mentally agreed with his plan. "Okay…" Izuku said, "... How are we going to do that?"

* * *

All Might and Aaron managed to regain themselves as they started to head down the new path that All Might had made prior. Despite Aaron's new wounds he was able to catch up to All Might with ease even with the limp he had.

"_I wonder where they ran off too._" All Might thought to himself, "S_ince they hid does that mean they're heading to the escape gate?_"

They soon heard a blast coming from behind them; Katsuki soon came emerging from the alleyway.

"**WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LOOKING!?**" Katsuki shouted, getting their attention.

"Behind us!?" Aaron exclaimed.

Though he had been taken back when he saw that Katsuki had been in tears. He didn't have time to think about it as he attacked Aaron with full force.

"_You're pissing me off!_" Katsuki thought to himself as he went at Aaron and All Might head on, "_Who would work, with someone like you?!_"

"**PRISM GIRL!**" Katsuki soon yelled, "**DO IT!**"

Michiko soon jumped from where she was hiding before getting in front of Aaron.

"Sorry Aaron!" Michiko said before she activated her Quirk. Aaron had been taken back by a bright flash of light. "**GAH!**" Aaron cried out, "**SO BRIGHT!**"

"**DEKU! INKHEAD!**" Katsuki called out.

Izuku and Floyd soon came out from the opposite alleyway; when All Might turned he saw that Izuku had been wearing one of Katsuki's gauntlets. Floyd splattered ink onto the floor just in front of him before Izuku held the gauntlet towards All Might.

Katsuki grabbed a hold of Michiko's shirt before rocketing upward.

"**FIRE NOW!"** Katsuki yelled.

"Sorry about this-All Might!" Izuku said before removing the pin.

"No Hard Feelings!" Floyd added as he scraped some of his remaining ink with his fingers.

Just like that, a large and powerful explosion emitted from the gauntlets. The force caused Izuku and Floyd to be pushed back, though Izuku let out a cry of agony as he felt his shoulder move out of place. Floyd was quick to notice as they managed to steady themselves.

"My shoulder-!" Izuku said.

Floyd said as he looked him over, "Geez! That must've weighed a ton!"

"How was Kaa-chan even carrying this around!?" Izuku said.

"**RUN YOU IDIOTS!**" Katsuki shouted flying over them.

Michiko ran past them as she said, "**NO NEED TO REMIND US!**"

Izuku and Floyd soon followed behind them leaving All Might and Aaron in the dust. When it cleared up, of course All Might remained unscathed, though he had been protecting Aaron at the time.

"Hey, what just happened!?" Aaron said, "Was that an explosion?!"

"Yeah, they got us good." All Might said, "A compromise between running away and fighting, it was a pretty good impromptu plan." He soon looked to the area around him, "They also limited damage to the city by hitting places I had already demolished. I think I taught them that at the first combat training."

Aaron said as he rubbed his eyes, "I think it's safe to say you taught them well All Might."

"Yeah, I guess so." All Might said before he had a thought, "_I see. They're pretty clever. Though Aizawa-kun had been right on the money. Without Young Nouki here… They fall apart the second they try to interact. Envy, hate, pursuit. Awe, rejection, pride. Compassion, justice and wrath. From what I've heard, Young Midoriya, Young Bakugou, and Young Aihara have different feelings piled up on each other they don't know they don't know how to interact with each other. Especially Young Midoriya and Bakugou considering their history together._"

All Might soon let out a couple of coughs as he noticed blood on his hand.

"_Now I understand._" All Might thought in realization, "_Young Nouki… She didn't just keep the peace between them… She was trying to mend the relationship between Young Midoriya and Bakugou. Even though it's not something she couldn't mend right away she was being real patient with them despite their feelings towards one another. Everyday she reminds me more and more of her. I'm sure their cooperation here will one day be a big step for them in the future._"

All Might soon helped Aaron to stand up, "Come now Young Aaron." He said, "We're going to do our best as teachers!"

Aaron replied with a smile of his own, as his eyes soon recovered from the flash, "Yeah!"

* * *

Izuku, Katsuki, Floyd and Michiko went along the beaten path as it looked as though they were within reach. It didn't matter how exhausted they were they just kept on moving forward.

"We're almost there!" Izuku said

Floyd couldn't help but cheer, "Home run guys!'

Michiko added, "Yeah, just a little more."

Izuku soon saw the gate within sights noting the design, "There it is! It seems cuter then it needs to be, but as long as we get through then we'll pass!"

Katsuki looked around the area as he noted how far out they had been, "_Damn, he sent that blast from where we were in the middle all the way to the gate!? What the hell!?_"

Futsuno's voice came again as he could hear her chuckle, "_Talk about swallowing your pride! I thought you hated these two, and you're actually going along with running like a coward!_"

"_Stop talking to me Faker!_" He shouted in his head, "_I'm __**NOT**_ _gonna let you get the better of me again!_"

It wasn't long before he was bought out of his own thoughts when Izuku looked behind them. "It doesn't look like All Might or Art Frenzy-sensei is chasing us!" He said, "Don't tell me we managed to knock them out?"

Floyd couldn't help but say, "Well that explosion knocked them down, but my brother-"

"Hey!" Katsuki said, getting their attention, "Weren't you the one that said there was no way we could beat him, you idiot!? There's no way he was knocked out by that!"

Michiko couldn't help but say, "**WELL YEAH BUT-**"

"Listen!" Katsuki said, "The next time they catch up, it'll be my turn to blow him away with my gauntlet!"

"Yes, yes, and then?"

The four of them had been taken back when they saw All Might had been in between them along with Aaron. Before Katsuki could attack, his gauntlet broke in an instant because of All Might.

"What are you surprised about?" All Might said, before he broke the gauntlet Izuku had on shocking them again.

"_He's too fast!_" Izuku exclaimed in his head.

"Even like this, because of the weights, I'm nowhere near my top speed." All Might said, "Now die Heroes!"

All Might soon went to attack, going for the closest person this being Michiko.

"Oh crap!" Michiko said mentally panicked.

Floyd ended up yelling, "**MICHI LOOK OUT!**"

Much to Michiko's surprise, she felt herself getting pushed out of the way. It turned out it was Katsuki as he felt All Might hit him in the knee. The force had been so hard he ended up flying into a building nearby making everyone jump.

"**KAA-CHAN!**" Izuku exclaimed.

Floyd yelled, "**BAKUGOU!**"

Floyd went to try to help only to block an attack from his older brother.

"Sorry, hero.." Aaron said as he caught Floyd by surprise. "but don't think you' the hook that easily!"

"Bossman!" Michiko shouted as she went to support her friend only for Aaron to kick her away.

"Sorry Michi!" Aaron says. "You baby Floyd too much!"

"Kaa-chan, hang-" Izuku started to say before he was grabbed by All Might.

Katsuki soon came rocketing out of the building, as he went to attack All Might from above. "**WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO!?**" Katsuki yelled.

Much to everyone's surprise All Might used Izuku to hit Katsuki with. From the sheer force it made another explosion.

"**GUYS!**" Michiko yelled as she was tied up by Aaron.

Floyd called out, "We'll get ya!"

Before Floyd could he was soon tied up by Aaron as well causing him to fall flat on his face, "**LET ME GO DAMN IT!**"

When the smoke cleared, All Might had been holding Izuku by his wrist while Katsuki had been under his foot.

"That's wonderful, boys!" All Might said, "You all cooperated-however reluctantly-and faced me!"

He put some more weight on his foot forcing Katsuki on his stomach; he felt his chest and back start to open up as he felt that familiar burning sensation.

"However-" All Might said, "-That was the prerequisite for this exam!"

Aaron said awkwardly, "Hey dude, aren't you being a wee bit harsh?"

Michiko yelled, "**NOW YOU SAY IT!?**"

Katsuki tried to move but had been struggling to do so as he felt his wound along his chest and back grow more intense.

"_Overwhelming speed… His stamina and power are also overwhelming…_" Katsuki thought, "... It's… _**Simply power! **__Facing off against him, I'm reminded of that again. That's right. This man is the highest wall in the world. The greatest hero!_"

The moment he blinked he saw Fustuno sitting there with her legs crossed; she looked to have that of a Cheshire like smile on her face.

"_Oh poor little Baku-chan_." She said with a chuckle, "_Yet it's another colossal failure for you. How disappointed will your Princess be when she hears about this?_"

Katsuki let out a groan as he felt his head give out a ring; several images passed by fast in his head as a familiar girl appeared.

Izuku struggled to get out of All Might's grip as he tried to at least pry his fingers off of his wrist.

Floyd struggled against his brother as he yelled, "Hang on izuku!"

"What kind of face is that Young Midoriya?" All Might soon asked.

He soon tossed Izuku across the way causing him to roll across the road.

"Getting away from us with your maximum firepower and then going to the escape gate." All Might said, "That appears to be your answer, but now that I have destroyed Young Bakugou's gauntlets, you've lost your maximum firepower."

Aaron soon added with a smile, "And now you heroes have lost!-It's game over!"

"**THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!**" Floyd shouted as he struggled trying to headbutt him again.

Aaron managed to steady himself as he said as he pinned him again, "Seriously! What's with you and headbutts today?!"

Floyd didn't realize that Katsuki had a reaction to Aaron's words. Before Floyd could attack him again-

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!**!" Katsuki yelled.

Everyone was taken by surprise when Katsuki suddenly released a powerful explosion knocking All Might and Aaron off of their feet. They found themselves inside a dust cloud again. Katsuki stood up as he groaned seeing as his arms started to shake.

"Ow-!" Katsuki groaned.

Floyd coughed as he stood up. He said as he tried to feel his way, "Oi, where are you guys?!"

"Floyd-san?" He heard Izuku say, "Floyd-san is that you?"

"Yeah! Where's Explosion Boy and Michiko?!" Floyd replied.

"I'm okay Bossman!" Michiko said, "What about you!?"

Floyd replied, "That's good now where's piss-"

Just as this was said, they felt a set of hands grab a hold of them. Izuku and Floyd realized that it had been Katsuki.

"Get ready to fly!" Katsuki told them.

"Huh?!" Izuku exclaimed.

Floyd looked confused as he yelled, "Wait, are you gonna kill us for real?!"

They felt themselves get tugged as Katsuki said, "I don't like it, but with what we've got right now, this is the only way to win!"

"**WAIT WHAT!?**" Izuku soon yelled.

Floyd shouted as he started to freak out, "**THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT****?!**"

"**DIEEEE!**" Katsuki yelled.

"_Die!?_" They both exclaimed in their heads.

With the help of his Quirk, Izuku and Floyd suddenly found themselves flying through the air as they screamed.

"**ARE YOU SERIOUS KAA-CHAN!?**" Izuku shouted.

Floyd yelled as he flew, "**IF I GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE, YOU ARE SO DEAD!**"

Michiko saw this from where she stood as she yelled, "**BOSSMAN!? YOU CAN FLY!?**"

Floyd yelled at her, "**NO I CAN'T!**"

Katsuki flinched as he felt the intensity in his arms again as he nearly fell to the floor; Michiko noticed this as she soon ran over to him.

"Wait Floyd-san!" Izuku said, "All Might is currently in the air, and Art Frenzy-sensei on the ground, the goal is just ahead of us! Can you draw up a cushion, like you did in the Sports Festival!?"

Floyd smiled as he replied, "Coming right up!"

"**NEW HAMPSHIRE SMASH!**"

All Might soon came flying out of the dust cloud, hitting Izuku dead center in the back causing him to cry out when he felt his back snap. Floyd's eyes widened when he saw Izuku crash into a bus.

"**IZU-**"

"**VIBE CHECK!**"

Floyd felt a slug to the face as he came crashing down on the concrete

"**DAMN IT!**" Katsuki yelled as he got up from the floor before he started to make his way towards All Might and Aaron.

"**BAKUGOU, WAIT!**" Michiko yelled as she ran after him.

Izuku groaned as he tried his best to pick himself up off the floor. "My-My back-!" Izuku said, "Fl-Floyd-san!? Are you okay-?!"

Floyd let out a groan of his own as he tried his best to stand up, "yeah..crystal.."

"You're being naive young Heroes!" All Might said, "Did you really think that would work?"

Aaron added as he wiped the blood away, "A for effort though!"

"Floyd-san…!" Izuku said, as he groaned again, "... We've… Got to move!"

Floyd replied as he started to limp on his left leg, "yeah i know!"

Aarom took out a pen and paper along with a few color markers as he drew up another weapon in the form of an axe-hammer. "Sorry, afraid we can't let you do that!"

"**YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S BEING NAIVE!**" Katsuki yelled as he went towards them with his explosions, "Those gauntlets were made so I could use my maximum firepower without any risk! I was so stupid!"

He started to build up his explosions as he did his veins started to pop up along his arms; he had a smile on his face, "**THERE'S NO WAY, I COULDN'T BEAT YOU WITHOUT ANY RISKS!**"

Everyone had been taken back when Katsuki released a large and powerful explosion nearly knocking them over them over again.

"That's the same blast he used from the Sports Festival!" Izuku exclaimed as he shield his eyes.

Floyd said, "wait..is he-"

They noticed that Katsuki had been grasping his arm as he groaned.

"**DEKU! AIHARA!**" Katsuki shouted, "**RUN!**"

"Floyd-san!" Izuku said as he started to limp, though he had a little help with his One For All Quirk, "Come on! We have to go!"

Floyd nodded as he started to limp, "yeah!"

Katsuki landed on the ground before he turned to Michiko. "**EVANS!**" Katsuki yelled, Michiko flinching when her name had been called, "**GET FRENZY! I'VE GOT ALL MIGHT!**"

Michiko noticed his arms had been shaking more violently than before; not to mention she saw traces of blood along his chest.

Michiko said to him with a worried tone in her voice, "Hey Bakugou..your wound...it.."

"**DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!**" He yelled making her flinch, "**WE'RE THE ONLY ONES THAT CAN STILL MOVE! LET'S USE IT TO OUR ADVANTAGE!**" He soon started to run towards All Might, "**DON'T LET THEM NEAR THEM! USE EVERYTHING YOU GOT!**"

Michiko saw the look in His eyes as he sprinted towards All Might. It sparked a flame that reassured her that it would be okay.

Michiko activated her Quirk as she went towards Aaron conjuring a weapon. She yelled to him, "Sorry Aaron! This is gonna hurt me more than you!"

"DEKU! AIHARA!" Katsuki yelled seeing that they were both frozen; All Might went towards him, "**MAKE YOURSELVES USEFUL YOU DAMN SCUM!**"

He soon let out another blast again as Michiko soon engaged Aaron using her weapons made of light.

Aaron said to her as he blocked her attacks, "Again Michiko. You're babying him. I know you two were closer than cheese and beef in every meal when you were kids but pretty soon. You're gonna have to let him go-'

"**I KNOW THAT!**" She yelled.

Aaron was shocked to hear her answer.

"I know there will be a day where the bossman and I are in separate locations where we can't help each other.. That's why for his sake and mine...I have to get strong!" Michiko declared, "**I'LL GET STRONGER AND I'LL PROTECT THEM THE RIGHT WAY!**"

Izuku noticed the look on Floyd's face as he had been frozen; He soon took his hand as he started to pull him towards the gate. "Floyd-san! Come on!" He said, as he moaned with agony, "Come on! We have to-Move forward!"

Floyd nodded as he clenched his hand tight. He said, "yeah...forward." His expression soon changed into that of a smile as he said, "I mean we gotta pass this exam after all!"

Aaron soon noticed the two of them as he blocked Michiko's attack in which he was shocked "oh Shit! All Might!"

"Oh, oops!" All Might said before he went towards Izuku and Floyd.

Right when he was about to attack them, Katsuki stood right in his path as his arms shook. As he unleashed another explosion, though this time All Might was able to dodge it this time. He soon grabbed ahold of Katsuki's face as he forced him towards the ground, making everyone freeze; in the process the charm he wore broke off its chain as it landed just a few feet ahead of them.

Izuku and Floyd turned back as they both had a look of horror. They saw Katsuki on the floor as it looked as though he wasn't moving at all.

"Go to sleep now, Young Bakugou." All Might said, "I'm sorry, but as a teacher, I'm a little traumatized when you destroyed your own body in a fight."

Michiko looked shocked in horror at what she witnessed. She let out a cry as she charged for All Might while she let out a cry. She yelled, "**EAT THIS ALL MIGHT!**"

Aaron soon acted as he quickly attacked Michiko's leg, making her immobile as she landed on the ground. Michiko cried out as she fell to the floor, finding that an arrow had gone through her leg.

Aaron said to Michiko as he stepped towards her, "same can be said for you Michi."

"Damn it…!" Michiko groaned.

Floyd's eyes widened as he looked towards Michiko. Felt the adrenaline kick in as his fingers started to leak a familiar substance.

"It really was a risky thing for you to do Young Bakugou…" All Might said, "... You shouldn't have-"

Katsuki's hand twitched before he grabbed All Might's wrist, using what remained of his Quirk on him, though it only came out as sparks. Though this kind of thing still shocked All Might.

"Hurry up… And go…" Katsuki said hoarsely, "... Even… If I break… Myself… Even if it means… Twisting myself… I'll win…" He coughed a little as All Might could see the fresh blood out of his mouth; the wound on his chest soon opened up along with his back, "... I'll win… The way… _**I**_ choose… I won't accept… That I can't… Beat you… Like this…"

He soon sunk his teeth into All Might's hand as he did nothing nor did he react, "No… Way…"

Izuku soon activated his Quirk as he looked to Floyd. As if they were reading each other's thoughts they both nodded knowing very well what they had to do.

"Uh-oh!" All Might said, before he turned to them, "Young Aaron get ready!"

Aaron said as he drew up another weapon, "I know!"

Izuku and Floyd broke off of each other as they both went towards their teammates; with Izuku going towards All Might and Floyd charging at his brother; Floyd's nails hardened with ink as he clenched his first with lead covering his hand along with adding an extra ink like a gauntlet.

Izuku soon had a smile on his face as his body lit up with green lighting, "Please move, All Might-**SMASH!**"

All Might felt his fist go across his face actually making him stumble. It gave Izuku enough time to pick Katsuki up off the floor. He started to make his way towards the exit, though not before snatching up the now dirtied charm along the way.

"**BOSSMAN, NO!**" Michiko yelled as she recognized the form he took.

Floyd soon said with a smile of his own, his voice sounding a little different, "Don't worry, Michiko! I got this!"

Aaron looked shocked at what he was witnessing as he did nothing to counter or block. "_Hold on...That's the same form… That killed Aunt Penny, like what mom and dad said… Is Floyd...actually.._'

His thoughts had been interrupted when he was suddenly punched away causing him to fly a good few feet. In the next second, Floyd caught Michiko by surprise as he held onto her, bridal style. Her face immediately turned red as a cherry.

"B-B-B-B-Bossman! What's with all of this?" She said, "Does this mean you actually have a crush on me?!"

"What? No Moron!" Floyd repiled. "Quit making this weird like a hentai!"

"Floyd-san!" Izuku said, "I've got Kaa-chan, come on!"

Floyd still smiled as he replied, "Roger! I got Michi on my end as well!"

"Do you have to hold me like this!?" Michiko said as she still sounded embarrassed.

"**QUIT BELLYACHING! THERE'S NO OTHER WAY!**" Floyd shouted

Izuku and Floyd started to run towards the escape gate, with Izuku holding onto the charm and Katsuki as tightly as he could.

"_He's unconscious!_" Izuku said in his head, "_I'm sorry Kaa-chan! But this is who I am!_"

All Might and Aaron watched as the four of them made their way towards the exit gate, as they saw there was no longer a need to fight.

"Jeez…" All Might said, "... They could've passed through the gate on their own."

"Well it can't be helped.." Aaron said "Those kids are stubborn like that...and either way...you would've run out of time..considering your condition.."

All Might soon coughed, seeing that there was more blood staining his hand, "Young Midoriya… He hit me with everything he had, huh?" He soon turned to the group as they were only a few feet away from the gate now.

"_That's right…_" All Might soon thought, "_... That's how you were in the beginning. You can't help but save those who need rescuing. And at times like that… __**There isn't a wall that can't stop you! **_That's right, that's the kind of person you've always been."

Izuku and Floyd soon jumped through the gate with their teammates in their arms, allowing themselves to collapse from their wounds as Floyd himself reverted back to normal.

The buzzer soon sounded off.

"_Team Midoriya, Bakugou, Aihara and Evans have passed! All Class 1A's practical exams have been completed!_"

(_**Ending Theme: Fullmetal Alchemist Ending 1-Lie Performed By SID**_)


	12. Chapter 8: An Awaited Call

(_**Opening Theme: Demon Slayer Opening-Red Lotus Performed By LiSA**_)

-_**A Few Weeks Later; That Evening**_-

After the practical exams were over and the students were treated by Recovery Girl, well mostly, those that were the most severe were sent off to stay awhile in the hospitals that had been nearby. Of course this had been Izuku, Floyd, and Michiko as their wounds had been the most serious out of the entire class. Luckily the school allowed them time off to recover as they were in desperate need of it.

Thanks to Recovery Girl, most of Izuku's back was healed, though the doctors had him wear a back brace just in case.

Katsuki had to be taken under the knife again since his previous wounds had opened up as it was more severe then before.

As for Floyd, though granted it was hard he was able to recover despite the ink in his body nearly poisoned him. Thanks to a blood transfusion, he was able to recover quickly.

It had been late in the evening as Izuku, Michiko and Floyd decided to stay up and watch a movie while Katsuki had been fast asleep; using the curtains provided to conceal his space.

The movie they had been watching had been that of Dragon Ball Z: Revival of F; they were quite enjoying themselves at least Floyd and Michiko were.

"Come on you damn vegetable! Kick his ass!" Michiko yelled on the TV.

Floyd yelled at the television as he practically bounced on his bed, "teach him a lesson!"

"Wait, I thought you said you watched this movie before." Izuku said confused.

Floyd said to Izuku as he put his arms around his shoulder, "It's better when you watch it with friends, Izuku."

"**BEAT HIM TILL HE'S DEAD!**" Michiko yelled.

Izuku soon shushed Michiko, "You're gonna wake up Kaa-chan!"

Michiko immediately shut her mouth, as she blushed with embarrassment. It wasn't long before they heard a knock at the door. "It's open!" Floyd said.

The door soon slid open, revealing it had been their classmates, Ochaco, Tenya, Eijirou, Gio and the Todoroki Twins. "Oh, hey guys!" Izuku said greeted with a smile.

"Evening guys!" Eijirou said.

"I got you all mochis!" Ochaco said.

"And I got some games!" Gio added, "You ready for a smash tournament Floyd!?"

Floyd's eyes brightened at this, as he said with a smile, "**OH HELL YEAH!**"

"Take it easy, Bossman. Remember you just got your blood transfusion." Michiko reminded.

Floyd said as he rolled his eyes, "Realx, I recovered quick, don't I?"

"Oh bro, you're gonna love this!" Gio said, "I got the new DLC characters, including, if not limited to the Undertale costume."

At this Floyd started to freak out as he cheered, "**REALLY?!**"

"Floyd-san, shh!" Izuku said to Floyd, "You know how angry Kaa-chan gets if he wakes up!"

"Relax he's in deep sleep right now." Floyd reassured, "There's no possibility he can wake up."

"Even so-" Izuku said looking to where Katsuki was sleeping, "-You know he just got out of surgery today, he needs his rest!"

"Don't worry, we're not gonna be that loud." Gio said with a smile as he set up the switch.

Just as this was said, the group had been taken back by blaring music which nearly knocked them all on the floor. Gio immediately switched it to mute as he gave a nervous smile, "Whoops."

Floyd said, bonking him on the head, "Moron! We're in a hospital! Have some respect!"

"Look who's talking.." Most of the group said.

"How are you all feeling by the way?" Tenya asked, "Are your wounds healing up alright?"

"Yeah." Izuku replied, "My back still hurts a little, but it'll be fine within a few days."

Floyd answered as he was helping out Gio with setting up the game, "I got another blood transfusion so i should be okay...although...I can't say the same for Bakugou here.."

"Is it that bad?" Eijirou asked.

"He had to go through another surgery today." Izuku said, "He took a harder hit than all of us, which put him at risk because of his previous injury. He's been resting since the doctors brought him back. "

"What about you?" Shoto asked Michiko, "How are you doing?"

Michiko replied showing off her signed cast "Well it's not that serious, but I'm hanging on."

"That's good to hear." Fubuki said being translated by Shoto, "I'm really glad you were all able to pass."

"Yeah." Izuku said, "I'm still surprised we managed to make it through it okay!"

"Still I think All Might and Art Frenzy nearly went overboard with the exam." Ochaco said, "If they had pushed any harder they could've killed you."

Floyd said as he was playing Smash with Gio, "That's true."

"Still I'm surprised that you were able to work with Bakugou-kun." Tenya said, "Not to mention he took that hit from All Might-sensei for Evans-kun."

"Ye-yeah." Michiko said blushing with embarrassment, "It's not like I asked him to do that or anything."

"It was pretty selfless of him to do." Ejirou said, "Not to mention manly!"

Michiko sighed as she said, "I have to admit, not even I expected that from him considering his personality"

Floyd said as he groaned after Gio activated a Final Smash, "Come on, dude! At least take pity on the guy who survived a blood transfusion."

"Hmm let me thi-**NOPE BOI!**" Gio said the Final Smash hit, Knocking out Floyd's Character.

"**DAMN IT! THEY NERFED JOKER!**" Floyd shouted as he tossed one of his Joycons out the window as it hit a cat outside.

Everyone shushed Floyd as his face turned a little red. Floyd replied with a nervous smile, "Sorry.."

"Hey Bossman, your nose is bleeding.." Michiko pointed

Floyd rolled his eyes as he let out an annoyed groan, "Michi, like I said I'm fine-"

Floyd soon flopped over on the floor causing everyone to panic.

"**AIAHARA-KUN!**" Tenya shouted "**ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!**"

"**HE'S STILL BLEEDING!**" Ochaco panicked "**SHOULD WE CALL I NURSE?**"

Fubiki sighed before she signed to her brother, "I'll go get the nurse."

Fubuki left to do just that as Izuku looked over to where Katsuki slept. Ochaco soon noticed the look on his face. "Hey Deku?" She said, "Is everything okay?"

"I guess…" Izuku said, "... I just keep thinking about Reina-chan, and… How much she's changed him."

Everyone looked surprised at this sort of statement before Izuku started to explain himself. "Kaa-chan, used to be a lot more violent, but after Reina-chan transferred-" He laughed softly at this, "-I'm not sure how to describe it, but… She makes him happy, just as much as he makes her happy."

He soon looked to his hands, "I guess, she changed me too in a way. I've always wanted to save everyone with a smile just like All Might, but she gave me more of a reason to keep pushing me forward, not to mention… She's the kind of person I want to help to save."

Most of the group couldn't help but give their own smiles at this as they couldn't help but feel touched by Izuku's words. Floyd soon sat himself on the bed, before he spoke his mind, "I guess you can say Reina changed me as a person...rather than getting angry all the time..She also showed me something not even my own family didn't talk about, knowing how important it was to me...gotta thank that idiot for that"

Michiko couldn't help but add, "Same can be said for me, she showed me how to protect people..the right way.."

The group felt touched by this again. "I guess in a sense… Reina-kun changed all of us." Tenya said, "I never thought one person could be so selfless. I still can't shake off the risk she took when all I thought about was revenge."

"Or how she tried to help me and Fubuki, in the Sports Festival." Shoto said before his look softened, "I never realized how guilty she felt afterwards."

"And I did feel better when I talked to her before I faced off against Bakugou-kun." Ochaco said, recalling the Sports Festival.

"It was only because she thought she failed, but she couldn't have known how you were gonna act." Izuku reasoned, "Even when it didn't benefit her, she always found a way to help whoever she could. Whether they ask her to or not, she has her own way of helping someone." His expression soon softened, "... I wonder how she would've done in the final exams."

"She would've passed with flying colors no doubt…" Eijirou added.

At this the whole group couldn't help but have a sad expression on their faces.

"The Miss…" Michiko said looking out the window, "... I wonder what she could be doing right now, or even if she's safe."

"I'm sure she is." Tenya reassured, "Despite all that's happened, I'm sure she's holding out."

"That all depends on where she is though." Shoto said, "If they ever find a trace of where she is."

Everyone let out a sigh as Floyd sat himself on the floor after having plugged in his nose. "She's somewhere out in the country and we can't even talk to her…" Floyd said, "... I wish I could let her know how much we miss her."

"Yeah…" Gio said, "... I was looking forward to playing a couple of video games with her."

"It just feels so different without her around." Eijirou said, "It just isn't fair, I feel like we should be doing something! At least help the teachers with the search!"

"You and me both." Floyd said, "Adults really are selfish aren't they?"

"We don't even know if she really is-" Tenya said before he whispered as to not let Katsuki hear if he was awake, "-Alive wherever she is."

"That is true." Michiko said, "She hasn't called any one of us, nor did she leave any trace on where she was going." She couldn't help but groan, "Those Pros that raised her, have really taught her well! Maybe a little too well!"

"Look even if we were to do something, what could we do?" Ochaco asked, "We're just students after all."

"Still I feel like we should!" Eijirou said, "Not is Reina-chan a friend of mine, but she's someone important to Bakugou! It wouldn't be right if we just left her the way she was!"

As most of them started to debate Izuku couldn't help but have a thought. He remembered what he saw as the practical exams were taking place; though he knew he couldn't say it, at least not out loud. He saw Reina, he knew she was alive, but it wasn't like they would believe him.

At least with the exception of Floyd.

Though what he heard her say, still couldn't help but bother her.

"_**Last I checked… You're not the Katsuki Bakugou I know.**_"

Those words kept appearing in his head, and it couldn't help but bother him.

"_Reina-chan…_" Izuku thought to himself, "..._Even though I still don't understand how you can be connected back One for All, or how you're in possession of it, but-_" He felt himself clench his hand as he looked at his lap, "_-It's still not enough! I want to be able to talk to you again, even if it's only for a moment, just so I know for sure you're okay! Because you're not only someone special to Kaa-chan! You're special to Floyd-san and you're special to me! There is no one in the world that can ever replace you because-__**There's only one you!**_"

The group soon stopped their bickering when they jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. It had been coming from Izuku's phone as he had left on vibrate, just as Fubuki came back to the room as she couldn't find a nurse. Izuku picked up the phone as he saw the number had been blocked.

Though he was hesitant, he found himself taking the call before the others could say anything.

"Hello?" Izuku said to the caller.

Izuku had soon been taken back, when he heard that familiar warm voice.

"... _Hey there Dork._"

Izuku nearly jumped out of bed in surprise, "_**Reina-chan!?**_"

"What!?" Shoto said shocked.

"Wait, Reina-chan!?" Ochaco said.

"For real!?" Eijirou said.

"Mama mia!" Gio yelled

Floyd couldn't help but say with relief, "Oh thank god! She's okay!"

Michiko couldn't help but say with a smile, "**THE MISS?! SHE'S CALLING YOU?!**"

Izuku soon sat on the side of his bed, "Reina-chan, I was so worried about you!" He said, as he couldn't help but tear up, "When they said you went missing after we woke up I-"

"_I know, I know_. _Don't start your waterworks_." Reina said over the phone, "_I'm sorry it took me this long to call. I… I had a lot going on._"

Izuku couldn't help but sniffle before he dried his tears, "It's okay, I understand. I'm just so happy that you called."

He heard Reina chuckle on the other line, "_I missed you too buddy._ _I would love to catch up with you, but… I want to make sure of something, if you don't mind._"

"Huh?" Izuku soon said confused.

She soon asked, "_Can you tell me where you are?_"

Izuku was confused by this, but had been a bit hesitant, "I'm… Still in the hospital."

The next question took her back, "_Are you the only one in the room?_"

"N-No." He replied, "Floyd-san, Evans-san, and Kaa-chan are with me. Uraraka-san, Iida-kun, Todoroki-kun, Fubuki-chan, Gio-san and Kirishima-kun too!"

"_... Oh._" Was all she responded with to which Izuku was surprised by her tone.

"Yo Izu! Put her on speaker!" Floyd said as he had a smile, "I got something to tell her! An earful actually!"

"Come on let's hear that voice!" Gio said with excitement.

"Yeah, okay." Izuku said as he went back to the call, "Reina-chan, hang on a second I'm gonna put on speaker so-"

"_**DON'T!**_" She suddenly yelled, making Izuku jump as well as the others. He heard Reina calm herself before she spoke again, "_Please Izuku-kun, don't. I don't want them to listen. Especially Floyd-kun and Michiko-san… I can't imagine how angry they are with me..._"

Floyd soon tapped Izuku on the shoulder getting his attention, "Hey dude, is everything okay?"

Izuku placed his hand over his phone before he answered, "She said, she doesn't want to go to the speaker, she only wants to talk to me."

Everyone looked shocked by this.

"What?! Why?!" Ochaco said shocked.

"Why would she think that in the first place!?" Eijirou said.

Michiko couldn't help but say, "Is she involved in something dangerous?!"

"Or rather in trouble with the League?!" Floyd added.

"No." Izuku replied softly, "She thinks you're angry with her." He turned to Floyd and Michiko, "You guys too…"

Floyd and Michiko's eyes softened as they looked down.

"Why would she think we're mad at her?" Gio asked

"Or rather… Why is she mad at us?" Floyd said. "I won't blame her if she is...I almost immobilized Aaron..Almost killed Vivazo… She has every right to be angry.."

"Floyd-san..." Izuku soon said, "... I didn't tell her about what happened in the final exams, and… She doesn't sound angry."

At this Floyd did a double take, "wait seriously?!"

"_Izuku-kun?_" He soon heard Reina say, "_Are you still there?_"

Izuku soon turned back to the phone, "Ye-yeah, I'm here." He reassured her, "I won't put you on speaker, but if you don't mind me asking, why don't you want them to listen?"

"_Why do you think?_" She said, "_Uraraka-chan, Kirishima-san, and Gio-kun… They saw what happened on the news. They think I'm the bad guy. Todoroki-san, Fubuki-chan, Iida-san, Floyd-kun and Michiko-san…_"

Izuku could hear her over the phone as she was trying to hold back tears, "_... I nearly got them killed… They have every right to be mad at me because of that… I can't face them._"

"Floyd-san… Evans-san..." Izuku said, turning to Floyd softly, so Reina wouldn't hear, "... She thinks you're angry with what happened in Hosu…"

Floyd and Michiko widened at this statement.

"W-what?! No!" Floyd said to him "Never!"

Michiko added, "We would never be mad at her!"

Izuku stayed silent for a few moments as he looked to be thinking about something. He soon turned his attention back to the call, "Okay Reina-chan I understand." He said gently to her as they looked shocked again, "It'll just be me you're talking to, alright?"

"_Thanks Izuku-kun._" She said as she seemed to have recovered from her crying, "_I knew you would understand._"

"He's… Not telling her?" Ochaco said, "Why?"

"Hold on, why isn't he telling her?" Shoto asked, "She has a right to know you're not angry."

"Yeah, it's not right!" Tenya said, "Given after what she's been through, she has a-"

Floyd had been quick to cut him off as he said, "Hey! It's fine.."

"If the miss wants to keeps this a secret...then we should respect her wishes.." Michiko reasoned.

"But she has a right to know that!" Gio whispered, "You guys are her friends!"

"Gio.." Floyd said to him, "Right now...Reina-chan's not in the right state of mind to talk to us right now..it's best we wait till she's ready to tell us. Asking right now will be selfish of us to do...believe me… I know that definition."

"How have you been?" Izuku asked, "Are you okay?"

He heard Reina let out a sigh, "._.. I had a couple of close calls here and there, nearly died on one or two occasions, but I uh-_" He could hear hesitation on her end, "_-Let's just say I had some help._"

Izuku sighed with relief, as he had a smile, "Thank goodness. I'm really glad you're okay."

"_... And I'm happy you're doing alright yourself._" She said, "_Not everyday you pass the practical against the Symbol of Peace and Art Frenzy._"

At this Izuku's eyes brightened, "My messages! You've been listening to them!"

She gave a chuckle, "_You thought I wouldn't?_"

"N-No, I'm just relieved!" He said, as he gave Floyd a thumbs up, "I didn't know whether or not you were getting them!"

Floyd said with a smile as he gave a thumbs up back to him, "See told ya she would reply!"

"_I'm really glad that you were able to pass._" She said, "_But then again since they had you… I knew you would've found a way to get through. You were always good at that._"

"Thank you Reina-chan!" He said, "That really means a lot!"

She paused for a moment before she spoke again, "_... Katsuki-kun… How… Is he doing?_"

Izuku couldn't help but gulp; he knew she was going to ask this sooner or later. Though he didn't want to lie to her, he decided to just be honest; or at least come out with the half truth, "He's still shaken up about what happened, and recovery's been rough for him but… He's holding out in his own way."

"_Still pulling the tough guy act as usual then._" Reina said, "_That certainly sounds like him._"

Izuku looked over to the curtain where Katsuki's bed laid on the other side. "Like I said, he's in the same room as we are…" Izuku said before offering, "... Do you want to talk to him?"

Reina paused again, "_No. I don't think that'll be necessary. It's enough for me to know that he's safe._"

Of course, is what Izuku thought to himself.

She soon continued, "_I know you and him, have been going through a rough patch. I can't imagine how he was without me there but… It's good enough for me that you guys managed to work together. Reminds me of that Summer Festival we went to. In our first year, remember?"_

"How can I forget?" Izuku said, "I still don't know how you managed to do it."

"_You live under Pros most of your life, you pick up a thing or two on how to talk to people._" She said, "_It's… One of the many benefits._"

Izuku noticed how her tone had been as it almost sounded sad. Honestly he couldn't help but worry after the way Reina spoke. He had no idea what was going on through head right now, but he could've sworn she was trying to say-

No, he thought. He knew Reina better then anyone else. There was no way she was going to say what he thought she was going to say.

"Reina-chan, is everything okay?" Izuku asked.

He could've sworn he heard voices on the other line, though they were voices he didn't quite recognize, before Reina spoke up again.

"_I don't have a lot of time now Izuku-kun._" Reina said, "_I'm not gonna delay this any longer then I have to…_"

"What is it?" He asked.

He soon heard her take a sharp inhale, "_... Izuku-kun… I'm not sure how else to say this, but… __**I don't think I'll be coming back home.**_"

That's exactly what he was afraid of. As his face paled the others soon noticed his reaction as they looked concerned. "Deku, what's wrong?" Ochaco asked.

"Is everything okay?" Floyd asked.

"Reina-chan…?" Izuku said fearfully, "... You can't be serious…"

"_I wish I wasn't but-_" Reina started to say, "_-Izuku-kun, let's face the facts… UA maybe the entire city is better off not having someone like me there. I wanted to prove to so many people, people I haven't even met that I wasn't someone to be feared. Though, after everything that's happened… It seems like I was the one pretending this whole time… The chaos I caused in Hosu was proof enough… Katsuki-kun… It's my fault he was there in the first place. Maybe if I didn't tell him about what was going on, then he wouldn't have-_"

"You know that isn't true!" He said, "That night-What happened-It wasn't your fault!"

"_... We both know that's a lie._" She said, "_Katsuki-kun… Was right in front of me… His hand, I was holding onto it. Even after I got the hang with a part of my Quirk, I still couldn't do anything. My Quirk isn't something that can help people… That's why I hate it so much…_"

"Reina-chan!" Izuku said, "You don't have to do this! You can still make this right! We can still make it right! We can help you! All of us can!" He bit his bottom lip, "Just please… Don't let this be the last time…"

"The last time?" Floyd said shocked, "Izuku what are you saying? What's happening!?"

"What's the Miss saying!?" Michiko said.

"Midoriya, tell us what's happening!" Shoto said.

Reina paused again as Izuku could hear the voices on the other line come again. He couldn't quite hear what they were saying though it couldn't help but concern him.

"_Those voices…_" He thought, "_... Who in the world could she be with?_"

"_... I'm sorry Izuku-kun._" She said, "_But this time… __**I can't get you involved**__. You and the others stay in the cities, where it's safe. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about the you know what. I'll take it to the grave if I have to. Be the Hero you always dreamed of being. Don't let anyone stop you. Tell Floyd-kun not to start any trouble, and to give his family my regards for me._"

"Reina-chan-!" Izuku started to say, though he found his words stuck.

"_I have to tell her!_" He thought, "_She has to know, but-But-_" He soon thought about Floyd's family after Hosu, and how he attacked Aaron so violently. He couldn't help but think about Reina's reaction and how guilty she would feel about the whole thing.

"_-But if I say it, she'll think she was accountable for Floyd-san's situation. Who knows what that could do to her._" He thought, "_What should I-_"

"_And Izuku-kun?_" She soon said, bringing him out of his head, "..._Look after Katsuki-kun for me. Tell him… Under no circumstance is he to come looking for me. He doesn't deserve someone like me… He deserves someone better. You all do._"

"Reina-chan wait-!"

"_Goodbye Izuku-kun… Thank you, for being the best brother a girl could have._"

And just like that, he heard the phone let out a click shocking him. "Reina-chan!" He exclaimed before he went to call back the number this time leaving it on speaker.

"_The number you have tried to reach is currently unavailable, please hang up and try again later._"

"No…" Izuku said softly as the phone dropped out of his hands as it hit the floor.

"What's wrong?" Shoto asked, going over to his side, "What did Reina say?"

"Is she coming back?" Ochaco asked.

"Did she tell you anything!?" Eijirou said.

"Did she tell you where she was?" Tenya asked

"Is she safe?" Gio said.

Floyd soon asked, "Tell us what's happening!"

Izuku finally recovered from the shock as he soon gave them their answer, "She… She said, she thinks, she's not coming back… She was calling to say goodbye."

"What!?" Most of the group exclaimed.

"She said… She thinks she's not coming back." He explained, "So she was telling me goodbye."

The group couldn't believe what they just heard. Reina, one of their classmates, their friend saying her farewells.

"That's Bullshit..." Floyd mumbled before he bursted, "**THAT'S JUST BULLSHIT!**"

"Then that means she's not coming back?" Ochaco said worryingly.

"But… That can't be right!" Eijirou said, "She can't just throw away everything just like that!"

"Why would the Miss do such a thing!?" Michiko yelled, "Has she lost her marbles!?"

"She's…" Izuku said, "... Holding herself responsible for what happened in Hosu. She thinks we're better off without her. She thinks by doing this it will keep us safe." Izuku couldn't help but shake his head, "Reina-chan… She's worse than I thought."

Floyd couldn't help but say, "She thinks that huh… That makes both of us."

"I guess you were right about Reina-kun's anxiety Midoriya-kun." Tenya said.

"What are we supposed to do!?" Michiko said, "We can't just leave her the way she is!"

"We should call Aizawa-sensei!" Tenya said before Izuku stopped him.

"Midoriya?" Shoto said, surprised.

"We're only going to make it worse if we try to get someone Reina-chan has known her whole life involved." Izuku reasoned, "Maybe if it was one of us, yeah, but not her! If we get one of them involved then… Her mindset is only going to get worse, especially with her condition."

The group looked at each other and they couldn't help but agree with Izuku's words.

"You make a good point Midoriya." Eijirou said.

"But we can't just leave her the way she is!" Ochaco said.

Floyd soon said as he made his hand into a fist, "yeah man! We're gonna get her back right?"

"**HELLS YEAH BOY!**" Gio yelled, before he lowered his voice, "I mean hells yeah!"

Michiko soon said with a smile, "Even if it's not my job anymore. I still wanna help the miss!"

"That's manly of you Aihara!" Eijirou said, "I'm in!"

"Me too." Shoto said.

"You can count on me!" Fubuki typed on her phone.

"Aw yeah boy!" Gio said.

"I'm totally in!" Ochaco cheered.

"Yeah, I don't know about this…" Tenya said begrudgingly.

Floyd soon put his arm around Tenya's shoulders, "Dude! Re-na-chan is not only our friend but our classmate! Plus..isn't it the class rep's duty to help their fellow classmates?"

"Well, yes but-" Tenya started to say before he was cut off by Floyd again.

Floyd gave him another pat as he continued "So shouldn't we help Reina-chan? I mean, it's very unhero-like to not help her."

"Floyd-san is right!" Izuku said with a smile, "We can find her, if we all work together!"

Floyd cheered as each of them nodded their heads in agreement. "Wait!" Michiko soon said, "Shouldn't we tell the dog about all of this?"

Izuku looked to the bed before he responded, "We'll tell him in the morning. For now we should let him sleep."

Floyd added as he rubbed his nose a little, "yeah, he's been through enough"

"But won't he get mad for not knowing right away?" Ochaco asked.

"Maybe but…" Izuku said, "... It's for the best."

The group soon agreed to this, though Tenya only half agreed since he had still been unsettled by their sudden decision. However what they didn't know was the fact that Katsuki was awake the whole time and had heard the entire thing.

He had been laying on his side as he looked at his good luck charm he held in the palm of his hand.

"Better off without you…" He said softly, "... You damn idiot. That's not gonna help at all."

He held the charm close to his chest as he tangled himself in the covers.

It was then he made a vow.

"_Reina… I'm not gonna let you do this to yourself. There is no way in hell, I'm gonna let you throw away your future. It doesn't matter how far you try to run, how far you push me and the others away. I'm going to find out where your hiding, and if I have to, I'll drag your ass back. Because you and I made a promise, and I'm seeing through to it. Better off? don't give me that crap. There's no way that is better. After all…To me, and even to those extras... __**There's only one you.**_"

* * *

**_-_****_**?**_****_-_**

Making that call was the hardest thing Reina had to do. She knew the risk she was taking making that call but it was still hard. For better or worse she knew it was the only thing she had to do to keep them safe; at least the ones that still had their opportunity to shine in the spotlight.

This is what Heroes do after all… They protect people.

If that was the case, why did she feel her chest hurting so much?

She couldn't help but start to sniffle as she let the phone which looked to be a brick cell phone drop from her hand and onto the floor.

An animal, what looked to be like that of a gray wolf-dog, couldn't help but sniff the device before he approached the young girl. He nudged her slightly with his nose and first before he started to use his right bandaged paw to get her attention.

She soon picked up her head to look at the hybrid dog with a set of red eyes.

"_**King**_…"

The wolf dog named King set his head on her lap as a sign of comfort. She choked another sob before she hugged King gently earning a small wag from him.

Soon enough a hand gave her a pat on the back, as the couch she sat on squeak a little due to movement. The person looked to have a burned scar on his wrist; along his wrist looked to be that of metal staples.

"You good, Firefly?" She soon heard the person ask as she flinched slightly at the touch.

She took a deep breath before she looked at the person sitting beside her. "I'll be—" She choked before she picked it back again, "—I'm doing just fine. Don't worry about me—_**Dabi-kun.**_"

The man, named Dabi let a sigh, as soon moved his hand from her shoulder and onto her head, ruffling her black hair; most of it had been tied into a bun.

"I already told you before, you gotta get better at lying." Dabi said.

Reina sighed before scratching King's head a little, "Right…"

A young man, who dressed a bit more femme soon stepped forward in set of high boots; he looked to be sucking on a lollipop.

"So Izuku huh?" He said speaking with a sort of Brooklyn accent, removing the candy from his mouth to speak more clearly, "That's the one you talked to? How come you pick him and not any one of the others?"

"Valentine-chan…" Reina said before she explained, "... Like I said before, Izuku-kun is the only person I know who has an honest heart. Sure, he may break a few rules here and there but he's an ideal hero. Something I could never be… I was better off talking to him, rather than Floyd-kun, even though I wanted to."

The young man Valentine chuckled, "Either way those two from what you told me sound like a handful! You sure they're not looking for someone special?"

A girl with a set of brown rabbit ears soon flicked him on the head. She soon spoke with a Scottish accent, "Didn't Reina tell you already? They're not on the same side of the fence as you, Val!"

Valentine scoffed, "Oh don't you start _**Bethany**_!" He said, "Besides, if they're on the market they're easy pickings for me! Especially if I can have them both!"

The girl with brown rabbits, named Bethany said as she shook her head as her cheeks were colored with red, "You really know no bounds don't you?"

"You know me too well Bee!" He said with a laugh.

Dabi let out a groan as he rolled his eyes, "Seriously… Not that I have a problem of where your taste runs, but would you mind keeping those thoughts to yourself? Even though I'm the oldest one here you're gonna make me barf with what you have to offer."

Valentine only stuck his tongue out to Dabi as he flipped him off, "Can't handle the heat, stay out of the kitchen!"

"For real Val-chan…" Another voice belonging to a boy, that had been too familiar to Reina had said, "... You gotta set boundaries for yourself."

"Yeah, for God's sake. you're sixteen!" A second voice said this time the voice belonged to a girl.

"You know what they say, you only live once!" Valentine said, blowing a kiss towards the boy that spoke up, making him shiver with embarrassment.

The girl who looked to have pink hair wearing a black mask and a piece black leotard wearing a set of jean shorts with a trench coat sighed as she approached Reina.

"I don't know how you talked us into sticking around!" She said fixing her pigtails a little, "If I was in my right mind right now, I would've gotten you back to the cities."

"Uh, I think you mean we?" The young man said as he appeared to be wearing what looked to be an All Might hoodie with a set of red sunglasses and biking gear and a black mask around his neck.

Reina sighed as she looked at them once she had wiped away her tears, "... Don't you think you would be better off with Michiko-san, and Oguro-san instead of babysitting someone like me-_**Crawler, Pop-Step**_?"

The two vigilantes Crawler and Pop-Step, or as their real names were Koichi and Kazuho only smiled at her.

"Hey, your guardian put us to the job, and that's what we're doing!" Koichi said raising his fist in the air, "We're doing our job!"

"And someone's gotta make sure you stay alive!" Kazuho added with a smile.

"Oh, so that would make you baby sitters." A young man around Reina's age said as he looked to be playing a game on his phone. The boy looked to have parts of his face resembling that of a snake on the entirety of his left face and another under his right eye.

"No that doesn't make us babysitters-_**William**_!" Kazuho argued as she turned to him.

The young man named William scoffed, as he picked at his teeth a little; a set of snake fangs were briefly seen. "Bodyguard, babysitters… I don't see much difference between the two." He said.

Kazuho let out a growl at this as her eyes twitched.

Another teen of the same age chuckled; this young man looked to have a set of cracked horns as most of his hair had been black looking to have a couple of streaks of red. His orange eyes looked to be unequally dilated with one another.

"Calm down Poppy." He said with a smile, his scars visible on his face, neck and chest, "He's just having a bit of fun that's all. Least he didn't mention about your crush with Crawler over there."

Immediately afterwards, Koichi and Kazuho's face turned red. "Wha-What!?" Koichi exclaimed.

Kazuho yelled at him "**I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!**"

"Sure you don't." He said with a teasing smile.

"Knock it off-_**Riichi**_." A young girl with a tattoo on her right shoulder, and it looked as though her right eye had been discolored having a scar over it, "If she's too much of a coward to admit her feelings for the Spiderman rip off, then there's no need to beat around the bush."

Their jaws dropped at this as Reina couldn't help but give an awkward look, "... _**Wan-san**_… As always you're harsh with your words."

The girl named Wan, gave a smile as she laughed, "You bet your ass, pipsqueak!"

"You haven't really changed over the years." Bethany said.

"What? You expected me to be more like you, Miss bunny rabbit!?" Wan teased.

Bethany turned red at this as she started to make an argument. Reina couldn't help but look to the group as they continued to argue something that could be considered trivial. Her look softened as she did as she could still feel her chest ache.

Dabi soon got her attention again as he nudged her slightly.

"If it's any constellation you made the right call." Dabi told her, "I know it was hard, but you did what you had to do."

"... I know…" Reina replied, "... I just hope Katsuki-kun doesn't do anything stupid."

Dabi let out a sigh as he soon stood out from the couch, pulling her up with him as he did.

"Come on." He said, gently pulling her towards the door, "Let's go see if there's something decent to eat this time around."

"Wa-Wait, right now!?"

"Rather it be now, then when everyone starts getting their pickings. Just hope they don't have fish, not much of a fan."

Reina couldn't help but laugh softly at this as they made their way out of the room while the others remained oblivious; King however followed close behind her.

Still she couldn't help but think about the people she treasured again.

"_Izuku-kun... Floyd-kun… Katsuki-kun… I'm sorry I can't be with you all now. I'll never forget the time we've spent together and I'll cherish them for as long as I live. I don't think the Hero's life was for me after all. I do nothing but cause trouble and everyone else pain. First the Sports Festival… And now Hosu and Katsuki-kun…_"

She couldn't help but think about Katsuki, as her heart hurt even more at the very thought.

"_Hard to believe… That I would feel this way about someone else… About him. Though the world just doesn't want it to work that way. I'm not the person for him… __**I am and always will be a monster**__._"

(_**Ending Theme: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Ending 1-Lie Performed by SID**_)


	13. Epilogue: The Doorway To Hell

-_**Enterprise Station; Sometime After the Phantom Witch**_-

Four days.

It had been exactly four days since they had boarded that train. Four days since they left the cities on what might as well be an impossible mission. At this point, there was no turning back. They could get in trouble for what they were going to do, though they didn't care what anyone thought. All they knew was they were going to do the right thing.

Katsuki had been turned over on his side, as his whole body ached slightly.

Two days he didn't sleep, and the next he found himself what could've been eternal sleep. Though the wound along his chest and back closed up, he could still feel that familiar burning sensation as he awoke from his slumber.

He had shared a room with Eijirou while on the train, though it wasn't like he minded it. Though as he awoke he found that he wasn't in the bunk opposite of where he usually slept. He let out a groan as he sat up rubbing his eyes, and stretching allowing his bones to pop.

He rubbed the back of his head before he heard a knock at the door. What followed soon, was a voice of a girl.

"Bakugou-san? Are you awake?"

The voice belonged to the one called Danuja Oshita, as he remembered her name being.

He yawned before he answered, "Yeah, I'm up."

"Good." She said, "We've almost reached our stop. You best get your things together."

He sighed as he removed himself from the bed as he got together his things once he had finished getting dressed.

In a few short moments they arrived at the station known as Enterprise as it had been the last stop on the train route. The small group had come off the train with Alcina's people leading them. This had been Yanlin, Elechester and Danuja.

As they exited the station they noticed they stopped in a regular old town in the countryside, leaving the group just completely baffled and dumbstruck at the sight as it hadn't been quite what they were expecting. It just looked like that of an ordinary town.

"Um…" Izuku said just shocked, "... This doesn't look like the Underworlds Hell."

Floyd added as he looked around, seeing the people that walked by, "This looks like something you see on Main street in Long Island."

"I was thinking the same thing." Michiko said.

"I expected it to be…" Gio said awkwardly, "... You know, more dark and gloomy. Not cheery and bright."

"I'm with you there." Shinso said, "This place is a little too lively."

"It just looks like every ordinary town." Fubuki signed.

"Hey, didn't you say we would be going to the Underworld's Hell?" Eijirou asked Danuja, Elechester and Yanlin, "Is this really it?"

Elechester gave a laugh, "Of course not dear boy! If this was the Underworld's Hell, I guarantee you there wouldn't be any people in the streets if that were the case!"

"The train used to run to a town before everything fell apart." Danuja explained, "When the crime rates started to rise rapidly over the years government officials sealed it off with the border and cut off all the train routes that used to run past it. It was just like them to do it. They had a habit of letting things run its course instead of doing anything helpful."

Though most didn't notice, Katsuki could sense the disgust in her voice as she spoke. Yanlin gave her a pat on the shoulder as to calm her though he could tell he had a similar look.

"In order for us to get to the Underworld's Hell, we have to pay the gatekeeper to get through the border." Yanlin told the group, "A friend of mine told us the Young Master used whatever money she had to cross a short time ago."

"But I don't understand." Ochaco said, "Why would Reina-chan want to go through the Underworlds Hell in the first place?"

"It doesn't really make sense as to why." Shoto added, "If it really is as dangerous as you're telling us, then she could really get killed."

"Reina-kun is a smart girl, surely your sources might be mistaken." Tenya reasoned.

Yanlin, Danuja and Elechester exchanged glances towards each other before Elechester gave their answer.

"Well, you would do all that is necessary, if you wanted to go back home." Elechester replied while he tilted his head a little.

The group couldn't help but look confused by this sort of thing. Floyd asked as he raised his hand, "What do you mean by home?"

Elechester only chuckled as he gave Floyd a pat on the head, "That story is saved for another day Floydie!"

Floyd's eye twitched slightly at this as he said, "Don't call me that.."

"This contact of yours…" Katsuki soon said to Yanlin, "... Where is he?"

Yanlin sighed as he rolled his eyes, "Most likely late as usually knowing that woman. I wouldn't be surprised if she passed out in some bar."

"Wait, did you say woman?" Shinso said, shocked.

Just as this was said they soon heard a voice come over them.

"Why the hell do you assume I'm gonna be an alcoholic like you horn head?"

The group looked over and saw a woman in her early thirties approach. She looked to be a Chinese descent like Yanlin. She appeared to have a pixie cut hairstyle as she had a set of tattoos along her arm and wrist, wearing a simple black tank top and a set of ripped design jeans. She appeared to have a cigarette between her lips as she approached them.

"You know sometimes I don't know why I even bother to help your sorry ass if all you're gonna do is berate me!" She said to him in a violent tone of voice.

"That's a nice way to say hello." Yanlin said.

"And that's a nice way to treat a woman." She said.

"Good to see you too!" Elechester said to the woman as he tipped his hat.

"Oh shut up, ladies man." She said to him while flipping him off.

Izuku soon noticed the tattoos she had going along her arm, as they looked to resemble that of a dragon and a snake. "I know those tattoos…" He said, "... Those are the marks from the Serpent Triad."

The woman soon noticed the group, "What the hell is this? You run a daycare now?"

"Not exactly." Yanlin replied before he turned to the group of teens, "Everyone, this is my partner, childhood friend and nuisance, Nian Zhen."

"Right a nuisance, look who's talking." Nian Zhen said, before she turned to the group tossing her coverage away, "Call me Nian or Zhen, whichever makes you feel comfortable or whatever. Call me old and I'll kick your ass."

The group couldn't help but shiver slightly, while Katsuki's eyebrow twitched. "Why does she remind me of Aihara-sensei?" Tenya asked, "But more violent?"

Floyd added as he found himself shaking, "Don't remind me.."

"We got two of them now…" Gio said, hugging Floyd.

"As violent as ever I see." Danuja said, "Then again I shouldn't be surprised."

"Takes one to know one." Nian Zhen said. She soon looked to the group of teens again before she came to realize, "Oh wait, I remember now. You must be the UA students Yanlin mentioned before asking me for the favor." She turned to Yanlin at this, "So which one is the guy that your 'Young Master' picked?"

"Sarcasms not appreciated." Yanlin told her, "And it's the boy with blonde hair."

"**DON'T CALL ME BOY!**" Katsuki yelled, making himself known, "**DO YOU WANT TO DIE!?**"

Floyd, Michiko and Izuku immediately held him back. Michiko yelled, "**BAD DOG!**"

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY!?**" Katsuki shouted in her face.

Nian Zhen chuckled a little, "Well you weren't kidding when you said he had a short temper. That kid your boss had you babysit got some weird taste I'll give you that. Though he seems like a good kid in a jocky kind of way."

"Right?" Yanlin said, "It's not just me."

Danuja soon cleared her throat as if they snapped themselves back into reality. "Right…" Yanlin said, "... Do you have our ride?"

"Yeah, I've got it." Nian Zhen said, "You're lucky that I was in the middle of tweaking when you gave me the call. This way."

They soon started to follow Nian Zhen down the block as they followed close behind her. "I wonder what exactly Yanlin-san called her for?" Ochaco asked as she whispered.

"Probably a way for us to get through the Underworlds Hell." Shoto reasoned.

"Oh, maybe she's an arms dealer! Like in those cop drama shows!" Gio said.

"Do you want us to go to prison!?" Michiko exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm just saying." Gio said.

"Please don't joke about that." Tenya said.

"Midoriya." Shinso soon said, "Before you mentioned something about the Serpent Triad."

"Yeah… I remember reading about them online, since before…" Izuku said before he cleared his throat keeping his voice low, "... Alcina-san was declared dead. The Serpent Triad was originally a gang that started in Hong Kong, but later expanded overseas. It was one of the only few mafias that stayed in power after Quirks started to manifest."

"How much of a nerd are you!?" Katsuki exclaimed.

"Well it is Deku." Ochaco said.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that from mom!" Michiko said before whispering, "The Serpent Triad expanded to parts of Singapore, South Korea, Italy, Russia, then London and Mexico. They almost reached America. They nearly succeeded in getting to a global scale, but then the Serpent Triad's boss had gotten arrested since a young intern just happened to be at the right place at the right time. I think his name is Sumabukuro?"

Floyd's eyes widened at this "Wait..Uncle Suma?!"

"**HOW MANY UNCLES DO YOU HAVE!?**" Gio exclaimed.

The group was stopped abruptly when Yalin nearly tripped on himself before he regained his footing. "Yanlin-san?" Tenya said, "Is everything alright?"

Yanlin didn't respond as his body shook a little. His comrades could tell that it had been that out of anger. None of the others seemed to have noticed. Well, all except one.

"Hey!" Katsuki said seemingly snapping him out of it, "You good?"

Yanlin took a deep breath as he fixed up his shirt a bit, "I'm fine." He said with a little growl.

Most of the teens looked shocked as Yanlin continued to press forward as the teens looked confused. "Uh… What just happened?" Eijirou asked.

"I don't know, but Yanlin-san seemed a bit tense just now." Ochaco said.

"Yeah, he almost looked upset." Izuku said.

Floyd couldn't help but add, "What is it because of something I said?"

It hadn't been long before the group arrived at what looked to be a carshop. The place had been boarded up and it didn't look to be up to code. Nian Zhen soon went inside to open the garage door. "Wonder what we're gonna be riding in…" Eijrou wondered.

"Maybe it's a bus?" Fubuki signed.

"Perhaps it's a minivan?" Tenya suggested.

"That wouldn't fit all of us four eyes." Katsuki said.

"Oh! What if it's a limo!?" Ochaco said, "I've always wanted to ride in one!"

"I don't think that would be very subtle in the Underworlds Hell." Izuku said awkwardly.

"How about a truck!?" Gio said.

"That's even less subtle." Shoto said.

"If it's a camper, or a smart car then I'm out." Shinso said.

"Tesla perhaps?" Michiko said as she shrugged.

Floyd suggested, "Maybe an RV."

"Well…" Danuja soon said, "... You're half right."

Most of the teens looked surprised at this before the garage door opened, just as the lights turned on. Their jaws dropped when they saw what exactly they were going to be riding in. As Danuja said, Floyd had been half right, it definitely was an RV.

Not just any RV however it had been a double decker motorhome as they saw a set of seats on the top floor. The RV looked to be armored painted with flames similar to what a band tour bus would have, and it looked somewhat brand new.

"Oh my God…" Izuku said just shocked.

"It's huge!" Ochaco and Tenya exclaimed.

"**DID YOU CONVERT A HOUSE!?**" Gio and Ejirou shouted.

"Am I a half-prophet?" Floyd asked as he was speechless.

"I like to know myself Bossman." Michiko added.

"It looks like something you would use for a monster truck alley." Shinso said.

Shoto looked confused by this sort of statement from Shinso while Fubuki seemed to get the idea of what he was saying. "Monster Truck?" Shoto said, "Is that a brand of trucks of sorts?"

Shinso only took one look as Floyd and Gio's jaw dropped by Shoto's words; Fubuki only shook her head. "You're adorable." Shinso said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Floyd just put his hand on Shoto's shoulder as he said "You and I are gonna have a long pop culture lesson on this trip."

"Indeed." Gio said, "Teach you a lot, we must!"

"We're seriously going to be traveling with this?" Katsuki asked.

"Hey, it's better then having something tiny right?" Yanlin said.

Nian Zhen soon explained the design, "I installed carbon fiber armor onto the RV, so you should have no trouble in case you come across people with guns, which is gonna be most of the time since well this is the Underworlds Hell you're talking about. Only people that are crazy and have a death wish tend to go there, no offense to your boss's kid. There's the latest GPS tracker to help you find where you need to go faster. To be on the safe side, I did install the latest weapons into the headlights in case you need to make a clean getaway."

"This thing's loaded!?" Gio exclaimed.

"Well yeah." Nian Zhen said, "When going into Underworlds Hell you gotta be prepared for anything. They're aren't exactly any rules over there about using firearms you know."

Elechester let out a nostalgic sigh, "Ah, this really takes me back! We used to hit the town with this baby back in our days of criminal business! I remember before when we went to UA our dear Alcina drove this baby across the countryside! And she didn't even have a license then!"

"**SHE DROVE WITHOUT ONE!?**" Most of the group exclaimed.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous!?" Tenya said.

"Not really, considering that we were on the run back then." Yanlin said as it only seemed to confuse them a little, "Besides Alcina-san is the type to learn by doing. She's surprisingly a fast learner."

"Wait!" Floyd asked, "Was you being on the run before or after you had the weapons in the headlights?"

"Yes." Elechester replied.

Floyd looked confused by this, "To which one?"

He said again, earning an awkward look everyone, "Yes."

His eyebrow twitched slightly as he gave an annoyed smile as he said to the man with the eternal smile, "Well there's my answer."

"Pay him no mind." Yanlin said, "He always does things unexpectedly."

"And say things out of the ordinary." Danuja added.

"We can see that." Izuku commented awkwardly.

"Now run along and pick your beds!" Elechester said to them, "We'll be heading out in a few and might as well settle this now then later!"

"**BEDS AS IN PLURAL!?**" The teens shouted.

"Oh, and I hope you packed swimsuits!" Elechester said, "Because this RV has its own hot tub, that you can relax after a day of fighting while we're out there!"

"**IT HAS A HOT TUB TOO!?**" They yelled again.

"**SERIOUSLY, WAS THIS A HOUSE BEFORE!?**" Eijirou yelled.

Floyd turned to them as he asked "Can I live here?"

Yanlin, Danuja, Elechester and Nian Zhen looked surprised at this sort of thing as there had been an awkward silence, before Elechester spoke up.

"Ha, no!" Elchester said still with his eternal grin.

Floyd couldn't help but pout as he said, "But I hate living at home right now! Can't I stay?!"

"He already said no." Danuja said sounding a bit harsh, "This is used for transportation only, nothing else."

Floyd couldn't help but argue, "**WELL WHY NOT!? THIS THING ALREADY HAS HOUSE FEATURES! YOU CAN PRACTICALLY LIVE HERE?!**"

Danuja only gave a look, before she gave him a light smack on the cheek. "You're cute." Was all she said before she stepped into the RV, calling out to them, "Come on now, don't stall!"

"I guess we're really doing this." Izuku said as he fixed his bag straps slightly.

"Guess so." Shoto said.

"**DIBS ON THE SECOND FLOOR BEDS!**" Gio yelled before running ahead into the RV.

Floyd shouted as he ran after him, "**OH NO YA DON'T!**"

Michiko shouted, "**HEY WAIT UP!**"

"Come on Deku, Iida-kun!" Ochaco said cheerfully before she took his Izuku's hand and Tenya's, "Let's go check it out!"

"Hu-Huh!?" Izuku exclaimed as his face turned red, "Uraraka-san!?"

"Uraraka-kun, you don't have to pull!" Tenya said.

Thus he along with Tenya were dragged into the vehicle, while the group soon followed behind them at their own pace anyway.

When they stepped inside the RV they were taken back by how large it was. It had been up to standards as far as RVs go, as it had the driver's seat as well as passenger though it also came with a small yet spacious lounge area connected to a dining area just across. Behind it had been the kitchen area as well as a set of beds as well as the bathroom and bathing area.

The upstairs contained a top deck where there had been a view as well as a set of automatic blinds as to cover the windows, as they also found another set of bunks. Way in the back there looked to be in possession of a hot tub as well as a second lounge area though it had been a bit smaller then the one downstairs. They did find where the hot tub had been located as it had been what Elechester had talked about.

Nearby there looked to be a master bedroom complete with its own washroom.

"Damn! This place is huge!" Eijirou said astonished, "Are we sure this is a regular RV?"

"We got a really neat view too!" Ocacho said looking over the front deck, "It's like one of those tour buses!"

"I don't see how this is supposed to be subtle." Shinso said.

"They did say this was their ride, so it must hold sentimental value." Fubuki signed.

"Yeah, I still don't see the point." Shinso said.

"Maybe it's not supposed to be subtle." Shoto said, "That lady Nian Zhen said she installed weapons. The place Reina decided to go through might be more dangerous then we thought."

Gio looked over the bunks as his eyes sparkled. "**I GET TOP BUNK!**" Gio shouted immediately climbing up on top. Almost immediately afterwards he was dragged down by Floyd as he hit his back hard.

"**NO I CALL DIBS!**" Floyd shouted.

"**OH IS THAT SO, JOJO?!**" He said before he did a pose, "**BOLD OF YOU TO ASSUME I WOULD GIVE UP THE BUNK PRIVILEGES WITH EASE!**"

"**DIO!**" Floyd shouted "**I'LL BEAT YOU UP TILL YOU CRY!**"

Most of the group looked shocked by the way they were acting as it looked as though they had a workout.

"It just suddenly got intense!" Ochaco said.

"Over a bunk?" Shinso said.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Katsuki said as he had a cringed look on his face.

"I'm sorry Terebi, Bossman-" Michiko said as she suddenly gained muscle, "-But I'll not allow you two to touch the top bunk."

"**EVANS-SAN!?**" Izuku exclaimed.

"**YOU TOO!?**" Eijirou and Tenya yelled.

"**ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?**" Katsuki shouted.

Gio said, throwing another pose at them, "**OH?! YOU'RE APPROACHING ME? INSTEAD OF RUNNING AWAY YOU APPROACH ME?!**"

"I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer." Floyd added.

"Oh ho! Then come as much as you like!" Gio repiled.

It looked as though they were about to start a fight with the way they were holding their fists at each other. However much to their surprise they started to perform rock paper scissors as it ended up being mostly tied.

"Uh, rock, paper, scissors?" Eijirou said shocked.

"What the hell is even happening right now?" Shinso said as he slapped himself in the face.

"Even I don't know." Tenya replied, fixing his glasses.

Soon enough the match ended as Floyd ended up winning the hand. "**CURSE YOU JOJO!**" Gio yelled as he fell to his knees.

Floyd smiled as he said, "Don't hate the player. Hate the game."

Michiko cheered as she said, "That's my boss!"

Katsuki rolled his eyes before he went in the direction of the room in the back. "Kaa-chan, where are you going?" Izuku asked.

"To my room, so I can get some peace and quiet away from the weirdos." He said opening the door.

"Wait, but that's the master-" Ochaco said, jumping when the door closed, "-bedroom."

"I guess he's taking that room." Shoto said.

"Figures he would." Eijirou said awkwardly.

"It is like Bakugou to do that." Fubuki typed on her phone, allowing everyone to read.

Michiko turned to the room as she began to walk as she said while she scratched at the door, "Let me in-**LET ME IN!**"

Everyone couldn't help but give an awkward look as she banged on the door. "I…" Izuku started to say, "... Guess she wanted that bedroom."

"And they thought we were crazy!" Gio said to Floyd.

Floyd sighed before he went over to her "Michi, take the L. You'll get em tomorrow."

Michiko turned to Floyd as she teared while hugging "**BOSSMAN! WHY DO BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE?!**"

Floyd sighed as he said "asking the wrong questions man.."

"Why don't we go pick out the beds downstairs?" Izuku soon asked.

"Kay, but it won't be as cool…" Michiko said in a disdainful tone of voice.

Katsuki tossed his bag onto the chair before he allowed himself to fall back onto the mattress looking up to the ceiling as he put his hands behind his head. He didn't want to show it outside with a group of people, but at least now he can gather all of his thoughts to himself.

This was it.

There was no turning back now.

It all boils down for when they enter this Underworld's Hell.

There wasn't a single person on the planet who hasn't heard of this kind of place. Though most of it had been stories and rumors. The Underworlds Hell wasn't the only name it had, at the very least overseas. Hell's Paradise, Damnation Wonderland, Hellfire's Sanctuary, all of the different, yet it's all the same thing.

From his understanding, it was a safe haven for the worst kind of criminals anyone could imagine.

And if he had to be honest… It scared him.

So many thoughts kept coming and going in his head.

Most of them of course had been about her.

He felt his chest burn and ache at the very thought of the worst possible outcome. Everytime the thought left him, another had taken its place, and it was worse than the last. He turned on his side as he gripped the charm.

"Wherever you are, you better be alright, Lollipop Head. If I find out your hurt in any way I'll kill you myself."

He soon noticed what looked to be a framed photo on the dresser just next to the bed. Sitting himself up, he had gotten a closer look at the photo. It was a photo of three as they looked to be in the Sports Festival.

He recognized one of the people in the photo to be All Might as he had been showing off the gold medal around his neck. He had his arm around the girl's shoulders as she looked to have the second medal on; he recognized the girl as he noticed her hair had mostly been green as a small part of her hair had been purple as it had been tied back into a small ponytail.

Her eyes looked to be that of pink as she smiled into the camera and she appeared to have a set of bandages on her.

"So that's Alcina when she was in UA?" Katsuki said, "She really does have her stupid smile."

He noticed the girl beside her as she had been showing off her bronze medal. She appeared to have a bob cut hairstyle and a set of round glasses as she had her arm hooked around Alcina's as she had been doing the peace sign in the photo.

"That girl…" Katsuki said looking closely at the girl in the photo, "... Is that the Half-Breeds Aunt?" He couldn't help but chuckle, "I guess that's where his geekeness came from."

He soon noticed a picture that sat beside it. This one had contained Danuja, Elechester, Yanlin and what looked to be a fourth man, Alcina had been at the center of the photo along with two children; a young boy and a little girl.

He could see in Alcina's arms, she was holding a small baby with familiar odd colored eyes and a black eye on her forehead.

They all looked to be celebrating a birthday as they were sitting in front of a cake. He could see the young girl's face as she had a set of magenta eyes. Her hair was tied into a braid as most of her left side was black as it transitioned to aqua green on the right; she had a smile on her face as she was on Alcina's back.

The young boy, however he couldn't see his face as it had been hiding underneath a red hat, though he could see a nervous smile on his face.

"Those two…" He said, "... They must be her first children she talked about which makes them her older siblings she remembered. And-" His eyes moved towards the baby Alcina was holding in her arms, "-That girl is-"

"-The Young Master when she was a baby."

Katsuki flinched slightly when he saw Elechester at the door.

"When the hell did you-?" He started to say before Elechester stepped into the room.

"That photo was taken when she turned one." Elechester explained, "She was still so small, and fragile like that of a late bloomed flower. I guess the young cher was what you would consider the runt of the litter in the family. Our dear Alcina kept her on constant watch till she could walk on her own two feet."

Katsuki couldn't help but feel intrigued by this, "Was it really that bad for her?"

Elechester chuckled, "Not like what you're thinking, no dear boy." He replied as he stepped into the room towards the photos, "Because of the Young Master's Quirk, and the fact she was still a baby, Alcina not only kept her eye on her, but she kept her in check using her own. It ended up exhausting at the end of each day, but she did it for the sake of others and her."

He picked up the framed picture looking at it more closely, as he removed his hat. He let out a nostalgic sigh, "Myself and my bon ami's not only saw Alcina as family, but we saw her children like they were one of our own. You should've heard what they referred to me when they were young. I was known as Uncle El to them!"

Katsuki couldn't help but let out a huff, "So you got a pet name? That's a lot coming from a former killer in America." Elechester looked to him somewhat shocked despite his eternal smile, "Did you lure kids with that little pet peeve too?"

"Oh, dear Heavens no!" Elechester said, shocking him this time, "Back when I was doing my work down the Bayou, I made it a business not to kill children or women. What kind of a gentleman would I be if I did?"

Katsuki had been taken back by this sort of statement before he noticed him take the pictures, before revealing that of a safe that was hidden behind a painting of a peach blossom.

"Hang on-" He said as Elecheter punched in the code, "-Why are you putting those in there?"

"I'm afraid it's the only way we can protect the cher's mind." Elechester responded, before he placed the photos within the safe as he took one last look at the photograph, before he placed it inside with the other photos he saw inside, "She can't see any photos to do with her mother, otherwise it would break her. As sad as it is, she's gonna have to remember her mama the good old fashioned way."

Katsuki could see his hands shaking a little. Despite the grin he wore he could tell he was off.

"Tell me something dear boy…" He soon heard Elechester say, "... The Young Master… Little Cher… Does she have the beauty of her mother?"

Katsuki noticed the change in his tone of voice, as he still had his back to him. If he could wipe away the smile he had, even after he would close his mouth, he would see an entirely different expression on his face. He soon let out a sigh before he gave him his answer.

"No… She's more like an angel."

Elchester took a deep breath as he closed the safe, setting the painting back in its place; he turned to Katsuki, as he seemed to get his enthusiasm back, "That's great to hear! I can't wait to see her again! Granted technically for her, it'll be her first time meeting us, but I have so many stories to tell and retell the dear cher! It'll be like when she was a little girl! If there's anything she loves more it's a good story!"

Katsuki couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"_He didn't sit right with me before, but-He talked about Reina like those other two. I think it's safe to say I've got nothing to worry about._"

They felt RV soon start to move as it pulled out of the garage; from the window of the master bedroom, Katsuki could see that they started to make their way out of town. They appeared to be following along tracks that appeared to be under construction.

The group couldn't but look at it curiously; as they had gotten further and further out of the town, they saw that there had been more vines around the barbed wire fence.

"That track…" Izuku said, "... It's all close down."

"Something tells me it's not under construction." Gio said.

Floyd added as he looked to the barbed wire fence, noticing that the town's streets looked more empty, "yeah like it's telling us not to enter..'

"I wonder where these tracks lead?" Tenya wondered aloud.

The RV soon slowed down just as Katsuki and Elchester came down the stairs. They saw outside the border to the Underworlds Hell. There looked to be a metal wall, going along as far as the eye can see, with a set of barb wires at the top. Signs both old and new had been pinned along the wall; most signs had been that of warnings, and danger zone as well beware.

They saw the set of tracks go underneath a small opening, that hadn't been big enough for anyone to crawl through. The only way through, looked to be that of a gate, that looked to be that of a tunnel.

The group couldn't help but look uneasy, as Nian Zhen looked to be driving as she had a cold look in her eyes.

"So this is the entrance to the Underworld's Hell?" Shinso said.

"It doesn't look safe…" Michiko said with a shiever as she noticed the signs.

Floyd had a look of determination in his eyes, "makes it more of a challenge."

"Wait…" Shoto said noticing something at the gate, "... Who's that?"

They saw someone approach the gate; it looked to be that of a man as his hair had been pure white and short. He had been wearing a standard military uniform that looked to be torn and worn out. Only thing that was off about the man was the mask he wore, as it looked to be that of a Kitsune Mask stained with a bit of red.

"That's him." Nian Zhen said, "That's the Gatekeeper."

"What's with the mask?" Eijirou asked, "Do they allow those kind of things in the military?"

"No. He's not of the military." Danuja said, "That's one of the locals. He doesn't have a name as we know of. He only goes by Gatekeeper. He wears that mask to hide himself from others and doesn't say much to anyone."

"Wait, if he's not in the military, where did he get that uniform?" Ochaco asked.

"He lifted it off the previous officer's body." Yanlin replied, shocking them, "Scares other people that try to mess with him."

Floyd said as his jaw dropped slightly, "geez, hardcore!"

"You do realize he got that off an officer's body?" Shinso said, "That he probably killed by the way?"

Floyd only responded, "**EXACTLY! HARDCORE!**"

"God you're so weird." He said.

"All of you wait here." Yanlin said as he, Danuja and Elechester went out of the vehicle, "We're going to go negotiate. Nian, keep an eye on them, make sure they don't leave."

"Yeah, yeah." Nian Zhen said waving her hand, "I'd better be getting a decent cut just from doing this."

Yanlin only nodded before heading out with Danuja and Elechester while the group waited. They watched as they approached the gate.

"Hey, Nian-san?" Izuku started to say, "What exactly are they going to discuss?"

"The price for crossing." Nian Zhen replied, "Sometimes it's money he wants, sometimes it's something you value most, and on rare occasions it's a bit of both. It all depends on the person." She soon looked over to them, "If you're lucky… He'll give you something in return."

"You're the one that saw Reina-chan go through here right?" Fubuki asked via her phone.

"You're right." Nian Zhen replied, "I saw her pay. She paid exactly 35, 237 yen in cash to get through."

"**35, 237 YEN!?**" Most of the group exclaimed.

"That's a lot of money for the Miss to pay!" Michiko yelled, "Where did she even get that!?"

"Well when you really think about it, it's not really that bad." Nian Zhen said, "Would've been worse if she gave him that sword she was carrying with her, though he must've known it had sentimental value. Gotta respect him for that. He was kind enough to give her something after she paid."

"Really?" Eijirou said, "That's really manly of him to do!"

"What did he give her then?" Tenya asked.

"He gave her food to last her two weeks, and a gun with an ammo belt." Nian Zhen replied as she lit up another cigarette.

At this their jaws instantly dropped at this as their faces turned pale, all except for Katsuki who didn't know how to respond to this.

Michiko shouted, "And they just let the miss hold a weapon?!"

"Kid, it's the Underworlds Hell." Nian Zhen said, "You don't need a licence for carrying a firearm, and it doesn't matter if you're underage."

Floyd yelled, "Talk about lawless! What's next!? We go carrying around a flamethrower?!"

"That might be kind of cool." Gio said thinking about it.

Floyd smacked him on the head as he said, "Don't encourage this dude!"

Just as this was said, Danuja opened the door startling them. She soon gave them an update.

"We can pay for the toll." She said, "But he wants just one more thing."

The group looked to one another a bit skeptical. "What is it?" Katsuki asked, "What does Fox Boy over there want more then money?"

Danuja soon looked over to Floyd, as she held up an ink jar, "In addition to the payment, he wants some of the ink in your body."

Floyd looked shocked at this, "**HELL TO THE NO!**"

"Why is he asking for that!?" Izuku said.

"He wants to study it." Danuja replied, "The type of ink they produce is unique among the family bloodline that makes it different from regular ink they often consume. Trust me, I know from experience."

Floyd yelled, "**I ALREADY GOT ONE CRAZY GIRL WHO WANTS MORE THAN MY INK! I DON'T NEED ANOTHER!**"

"Can't you negotiate for something different!?" Michiko said, "You know just pay for the money!?"

"It doesn't work like that, at least till he put himself in charge." She replied, "Either the Aihara here gives up some of his ink, or Gatekeeper won't let us through."

Floyd shouted as he flipped Danuja off, "**UP YOURS! I'D RATHER EAT NAILS!**"

Katsuki let out a growl before he grabbed Floyd by the neck of his shirt, "**LISTEN TO ME, YOU DAMN HALF BREED! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS CRAP! NEED I REMIND YOU WE'RE TRYING TO SAVE MY GIRLFRIEND'S SORRY ASS FROM GETTING KILLED! WHOM BY THE WAY IS FRIENDS WITH YOU AND DEKU! EITHER YOU GIVE YOUR INK WILLINGLY, OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL GET THAT INK MYSELF!**"

The group froze at this sort of threat, as even Floyd looked surprised.

Floyd couldn't help but grunt as he turned his head before shouting "**FINE!**" He slapped Katsuki's hands off his shirt as he said "But you owe me!"

He soon swiped the ink jar from Danuja before his fingertips changed into the tips of pens, before allowing some of it to leak in the jar filling it up all the way.

"There. Sucks that I have limited supply of ink since we're far from home." Floyd said as he panted, handing the jar back to Danuja.

Elechester soon came into view suddenly, startling the teens again; Danuja and Nian Zen remained unphased.

"Not to worry, Floydie my boy!" He said with energy, "I've got plenty of ink jars stocked up in the fridge! And if those run out, I'll use the pens in my pocket!"

Floyd looked shocked as he did a double take at this, after he had recovered from the shock. He asked, "how did you—when did you—Nevermind."

"Give this to Gatekeeper." She told him to hand him the jar, "Yanlin and I will pay him the money."

"You got it Danny!" Elechester said before practically prancing back over to the gate, while Danuja followed behind him.

"Uh Floyd-san?" Izuku said confused, "Exactly how did Elechester-san know about your ink problem?"

"Yeah Bossman, only us and your parents know.' Michiko added.

Floyd replied with a shrug, "Hell if I know, I wanted to know but I just let it slide."

"He might be the weird uncle type after all." Gio said

They looked towards the front window again as they made the exchange; they handed the money and jar of ink to him. For a moment they saw the Gatekeeper disappear, before he reappeared again. They noticed he looked to be holding something that appeared to be gift wrapped. Though the paper looked old and worn out.

"What is that?" Ochaco asked, noting that the size looked to be that of a weapon, "A sword?"

"I don't know, but it looks like some sort of weapon" Izuku said.

Michiko said as she tilted her head, "A staff maybe."

The Gatekeeper handed it off to Elechester in between the bars before Yanlin motioned for them to come over. Nian Zhen as she pulled up next to them before they reentered the RV. "Seems like he was kind this time around." Yanlin said.

"Christmas came early this year for you, Floydie!" Elechester said holding it towards Floyd, "Here's a present for you! And I have an idea on what it might be!"

The group looked shocked at this sort of thing as Elechester set it on the table provided.

"Wait-" Katsuki said, "-This is for the inkhead?"

Floyd couldn't help but tilt his head at this as he said, "Wait… Me?"

Izuku soon examined it, before he noticed a label that was faded but could still make out. "Floyd-san!" Izuku exclaimed, pointing to the label, "Look at this!"

Floyd gave a curious look as he looked over his shoulder as he read the label. It had read the following, "_To My Cute Little Handsome Flo-Flo. From your loving Auntie-Penny._"

Floyd's eyes widened in shock as his jaw dropped. He nearly collapsed out of shock as he said, "Aunt...Penny?"

"Wait, wait, wait, this is from your Aunt!?" Gio said, "How!?"

"That's not possible!" Ochaco said.

"How did that guy get a hold of this?" Fubuki signed.

"Black Market or the Dark Web." Yanlin replied, "Either way, it wouldn't be the first time they trafficked stolen items from other countries."

"But how can that be?" Floyd asked, "My Aunt is dead."

"We'd better open it!" Tenya suggested it, "It would be considered rude if we didn't."

"Yeah, go ahead, Aihara." Shinso said pushing him a little, "No time like that present."

Floyd replied as he snapped out of his shock, "You're right!"

With that said, Floyd opened up the package, ripping apart the wrapping. Before their very eyes, they saw it had been that of a paint brush that looked a bit dirty, and the metal along the base had been slightly dented and stained with a bit of rust. There looked to be three sets of holes along the handle, and the brush, though looked worn out, appeared to be transparent.

"It's just a large paint brush." Katsuki said, sounding disappointed.

"I expected something different." Ochaco said.

Izuku's eyes widened in realization as did Michiko's. "That's not just any paintbrush!" He said, as his eyes sparkled, "**THAT'S THE SUMI STROKER!**"

Michiko gasped as her eyes sparkled as well, "**YOU MEAN **_**THE **_**SUMI STROKER?! MOM AND DAD TOLD ME STORIES ABOUT IT!**"

"It's the what?" Eijirou said.

"What's the Sumi Stroker?" Fubuki typed on her phone.

"It was a paint brush, forged by Aihara's ancestor, Motomiya." Elechester explained, "This is the only one of it's kind and has been passed down by Floydie's family through many generations!"

"That sounds so cool!" Ochaco commented as she was in awe.

He soon patted Floyd on his shoulder, before hooking his arm around him, "This was given to your Aunt Penny when she came of age! And now my dear boy, it's yours!"

Floyd couldn't help but have a gleeful expression on his face, "You mean, my aunt was saving this for me?!"

"But of course!" Elechester said, "This weapon can only be wielded by an Aihara, and last I checked you are one!" He gave a laugh as he had been amused by his own joke.

Floyd let out a squee as he picked the brush up off the table with ease, hugging close as if it had been a stuffed animal. "Thank you..I'll treasure it..always!" Floyd said.

"But are you sure you can use it?" Shoto asked Floyd, "The brush looks all worn out."

Floyd immediately dismissed this by saying, "When there's a will, there's a way!"

"You're not even listening to me..." Shoto said slumping over slightly.

"It looks like it's about to fall apart from that rust." Eijirou pointed out.

"Oh it just needs some spit and polish and it'll be good as new." Elechester said while waving his hand.

Floyd added as he stroked the brush as if he had been ruffling his own hair, "I wonder how I can use cool moves with it!"

They soon heard the sound of a buzzer before the gate opened once the Gatekeeper had been out of sight. It slowly opened as a small red light had been seen.

Nian Zhen started up the engine as she started to drive through the small tunnel. The road ahead looked to be broken as they entered through with grass growing between the cracks.

The teens held a determined, yet fearful look as the entrance opened wide. Katsuki on the other hand retained his usual look as he held the charm in his hand.

"_Reina... I'm not going to break my promise. I'll start keeping that vow by saving you first. After that, I'll do all I can to become stronger so that this never happens again. Until then… Wherever you are, stay safe, and stay alive, because if you die before I find you… I'll find you and make you regret getting killed in the next life._"

_(__**Opening Theme: Demon Slayer Opening-Red Lotus Performed By LiSA**__)_

_**Reina Nouki will return...**_

_**Next Issue… To Be A Hero Interlude Issue PT2: Shelter**_


End file.
